Entrando a la manada
by YarikFrost
Summary: Lucius es castigado por fallar sus misiones como mortífago y es entregado para la entretención de Fenrir Greyback, ahora tendrá que aprender de su nueva condición. Lucius/Remus Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1: Nueva vida

**Entrando a la manada.**

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva vida  
**  
Lucius corría todo lo rápido que daban sus piernas, estaba asustado no se lo negaría, para que, si estaba solo… pensó en su familia, Narcisa había desaparecido recientemente y Draco… también debía estar huyendo, ahora que habían sido mordidos no podían volver a Londres mágico, cuando su situación fuera menos delicada lo buscaría, Draco lo sabía, ante situaciones de extremo peligro estaba tajantemente prohibido buscar a la familia… eso les expondría.

Se detuvo y esperó, sus sentidos estaban al cien por ciento, revisó su cuerpo en busca de alguna nueva herida, nada, solo tenía la de las torturas vividas por sus captores, no había sido alcanzado por algún hechizo en su huida, suspiró esperaba que Draco hubiera corrido una suerte similar, miró al cielo sin luna… era lo mejor, le sorprendió lo rápido que se recuperó su cuerpo, siguió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, olfateó el aire… 472 kilómetros al sur había un grupo más o menos importante de lobos, eso le asustó pero por ahora era la mejor alternativa, buscar refugio entre los 'suyos', apresuró el paso en esa dirección.

Corrió toda la noche, mientras imágenes de su iniciación bailaban en su mente, Voldemort le había castigado por fallar la misión de recuperar la profecía y no solo le había dejado casi medio año en Azkaban… fue entregado a Greyback y el desgraciado le había hecho sufrir como pocos habían logrado… había mordido a Draco y casi le había desangrado frente a él… solo le había liberado cuando Lucius se había entregado voluntariamente a cambio de su hijo. Ahora ambos eran hombres lobo, pero Draco siempre había sido más débil, la familia Black tenía un gen degenerativo por los constantes matrimonios entre familiares, él pudo soportar mejor la tortura… luego pudo cuidar un tiempo a su bebé… aunque luego habían sido separados… hasta el ataque a la guarida de Fenrir, entonces habían logrado escapar… solo esperaba que Draco estuviera bien, Greyback había desarrollado un insano interés en su hijo… él no sabía mucho de hombres lobo… había sido iniciado pero nadie le había enseñado nada de su nueva condición… por eso quería ver si obtenía algo de información de la manada al sur de Londres… además había escuchado a los miembros de la manada de Fenrir decir que el alfa de esa manada era temido por Greyback o a lo menos respetado, eso le daba crédito… si podía unirse a esa manada podría buscar a Draco y ambos ser protegidos ahí, trato de ser positivo… y corrió más rápido.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aún le faltaba mucho camino… estaba cansado y se sentía asquerosamente sucio, miro a su alrededor olfateo el aire, era consciente de cada movimiento, de cada hoja en los árboles, de cada animal… no corría peligro o por lo menos no se sintió en peligro… se sentó en un tronco caído, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir… o por lo menos descansar algo. Desde que había pasado una temporada en Azkaban estaba mucho menos remilgoso, dormiría junto a unos arbustos, el problema era el frío. No sabía si tenía que ver con su nueva condición pero siempre tenía frío, se recostó y dejo que las ramas de los arbustos cubrieran su cuerpo, para hacerse menos visible, incluso para un ojo entrenado sería difícil encontrarlo e increíblemente, cayo dormido extremadamente rápido… soñó con Draco

Fenrir le tenía bien sujeto desde el cuello, los ojitos grises de Draco mostraban terror, tenía una pierna quebrada y un brazo fracturado… 'papá' gimoteó —Lucius despertó asustado, vomitó, no había comido mucho en una semana, le sorprendió que algo saliera de su estómago, se levantó… tenía que seguir… miró el cielo… no había dormido mucho, a los más un par de horas, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y siguió corriendo. 

Quedaban unos 100 kilómetros para alcanzar a la manada, estaba feliz, por lo menos ahí podrían responder sus dudas, pero algo le agarró férreamente del cuello y de no ser porque ahora era un licano, se lo hubiera roto.

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres con nosotros? —Era un hombre enorme, por lo menos dos veces él de ancho y le levantaba con una facilidad que asustaba, tenía unos ojos marrones que marcaban su instinto asesino, intentó hablar y no pudo— Eres un cachorro —Le soltó Lucius fue a dar al suelo, tocio varias veces, los ojos se le pusieron acuosos, Merlín eso había dolido— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu manada? —Lucius le miró suplicante.

—Me obligaron… Me convirtieron… —Estaba hiperventilando y no era para menos estaba asustado y preocupado.

—A nadie le preguntan si quiere transformarse, eso es normal —Dijo el gigantón sentándose frente a él, Lucius se sintió estúpido— ¿Hace cuánto fue?

—Hace unos días… no estoy seguro —Dijo mirándole desde el suelo aún en una posición muy poco elegante, el hombre se lo quedo mirando pensativo, el rubio miró su indumentaria llevaba un arco y una lanza, sus ropas eran las de un cazador, además llevaba un saco que olía tan bien… comida, su estómago le delató.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Lucius se sonrojó en otra situación lo hubiera negado pero quedaba muy poco del tan conocido orgullo Malfoy, el hombre le tendió su bolsa y el rubio casi la devoró— ¡vaya! Cálmate vas a atorarte…

—Hace una semana que no como nada —Le dijo comiendo rápidamente unas manzanas ente grandes mascadas, el hombre se le quedo mirando, luego le tendió una cantimplora de cuero, la que Lucius ni se pensó en rechazar.

— ¿Sabes quién te transformó? —Le miró con simpatía, acomodando sus codos en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su rostro.

—Fenrir… Greyback —Dijo entre mordidas la cara al cazador se le desencajó, su expresión risueña desapareció para dar paso una de horror.

—Esa abominación… mi nombre es Archie —Le tendió la mano, Lucius la tomó pero sintió como su estómago se resentía y vomitó a un lado— Te llevare a la manada. —Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, el esfuerzo había dejado al rubio temblando. —Te sentimos hace unos días pensamos que querían atacarnos, por eso te di caza… te vengo persiguiendo hace algún rato.

—No lo note —Lucius se sonrojó había sido un imbécil, si él podía oler a la manada era evidente que la manada también podía olerlo a él.

—Es porque eres novato… uno muy guapo por cierto —Le sonrió mientras el rubio trataba de estabilizarse definitivamente necesitaba descansar— No te costará encontrar alfa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Lucius ya un poco mejor y en pie le miró curioso.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Archie, el rubio asintió— ¿Tu nombre?

—Lucius —Archie le tendió la mano Lucius se quedó mirando un segundo, antes de tomarla después de todo era el primero en ser amable en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno Lucius no puedo dejar que veas la localización de la manada —Lucius iba a reclamar pero sintió un dolor tras la cabeza, lo último que vio fue Archie echárselo a los hombros. 

Lucius despertó porque le arrojaron un cubo de agua helada encima, estaba en el suelo, un grupo de a lo menos diez hombres más enormes que él cazador y el mismo Archie le miraban interesados, se sintió intimidado el olor que esos hombres expelían, le dio una extraña sensación de peligro y alarma, el rubio revisó su cuerpo en buscar de alguna nueva herida, no tenía nada raro, los hombres le miraron desaprobatoriamente, estaban todos sentados en un semicírculo frente a una fogata, al rubio le hubiera gustado acercarse más al fuego pero le dio miedo solo intentar moverse.

—Responderás a nuestras preguntas de forma clara y precisa, no queremos evasivas de eso depende tu vida —Lucius sintió que había vuelto con los mortífagos tembló sin poder controlarlo.

—No le asustes Jonás no vez que el chico está aterrado —Lucius no dijo nada ante 'el chico' él era una hombre hecho y derecho hace mucho ya, pero no quería armar una discusión por su falta de léxico adecuado, eso podría significarle la salida de la manada antes de entrar siquiera, Archie le sonrió sentado en una esquina.

—Estamos esperando al líder de los alfa y comenzaremos con tu juicio —Lucius dio un trago amargo él no salía bien de los juicios, su suerte se había acabado en el ministerio cuando se rompió la profecía del niño—que—vivió, aun así necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es un alfa? —Los hombres se le quedaron mirando extrañados Archie le dio una sonrisa amable.

—Les dije que no sabía nada de nada, fue convertido por el maníaco de Greyback y él no debe haberle explicado nada… pero es una preciosidad —Le cerró un ojo cómplice, Lucius se espantó ¿él una preciosidad? Bufó, lo dejaría pasar por ahora dada su situación.

—Hay dos clases de lobos —Hablo el tal Jonás un tipo enorme de gran cabellera oscura, vestía una túnica negra y estaba sentado en una esquina— Los alfa, somos los líderes de las manadas y nos caracterizamos por tener más fuerza y destreza en pelea… y los ustedes, Beta o también llamados compañeros, un poco más débiles caracterizados como tú por su belleza, eres realmente guapo no te costara encontrar alfa. —Parecía que el hombre intentaba darle ánimos, pero todo lo que Lucius sintió fue pánico ¿Él un beta? De solo pensarlo le daban arcadas.

—Eso le dije yo —Habló Archie emocionado— Si te sientes atraído por mi Lucius puedes venir a dormir a mi tienda —El rubio no entendía nada, por alguna razón él estaba relegado al grupo de las 'hembras' en otra época hubiera gruñido disconforme.

—Por supuesto —Dijo otro lobo que el rubio no sabía su nombre— No se te puede obligar —Miró feo a Archie— Los lobos tenemos parejas destinadas, hay alfas que pueden tener un harem… pero los líderes alfas, los reales alfas, solo tienen una pareja destinada de por vida… ya lo sentirás cuando te encuentres con él —Lucius le miro feo, asumían que era una 'hembra' por lo tanto su pareja destinada sería un alfa, un macho, que podía amarle… o podía tener más de una pareja eso no era justo, todos se callaron cuando entró alguien su piel se puso de gallina y sintió un aroma agradable aunque no supo identificar que era, Lucius desde el suelo pues no se había atrevido a mover alcanzó a ver las botas de líder de la manada pero inmediatamente Archie le agacho la cabeza, vio que todos lo hacían, gesto de sumisión.

—Buenas noches compañeros —Saludó el recién llegado esa voz se le hacía familiar— Levántense —Todos los lobos alzaron la cabeza pero Archie no le dejo hacerlo a él— Cuéntenme… ¿Qué nos reúne? —Tomo asiento al frente cerrando el círculo frente el fuego.

—Traje al lobo que se acercaba a la manada… se llama Lucius, fue convertido recientemente por Greyback… por lo que debe haber sido torturado —Lucius sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, ellos lo sabían, sabían que le habían humillado, torturado y llevado a la locura, no deseo levantar el rostro se sintió vulnerable, solo, pequeño… y su corazón voló en busca de su hijo, que quizás donde y en qué condiciones se encontraba, sintió una mano gruesa y grande levantarle el rostro desde el mentón, se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Remus Lupin quien le miraba con infinita pena.

—Lo siento tanto —Lucius le miró impactado, el alfa que era temido y respetado por Greyback era Lupin, se sintió rendido, Fenrir le perseguiría y lo mataría… no sin antes mostrarle como mataba y torturaba a Draco… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Cálmate Lucius… no soy el chiquillo que crees que conoces —Le habló suave solo para él, le levantó del suelo desde los antebrazos, no pareció costarle gran trabajo hacerlo— Remulus avisa a la manada que tenemos un nuevo integrante… hablaré con él en mi tienda y después, Archie le llevaras a la tienda de los recién llegados —Ambos hombres asintieron y se disolvió la reunión, Lucius quien seguía empapado comenzó a temblar aun así siguió a Lupin, quien le guió a una tienda, tal como las conocía él, era una casa completamente equipada por dentro— ¿Cuéntame que paso? —El rubio se sintió más vulnerable que nunca estaba en las manos del enemigo, pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar en él.

—Él quiere…

— ¿Violarte? —Preguntó tranquilamente dándole la espalda, Lucius se sonrojo, si Fenrir le había dicho que lo haría pero le había faltado tiempo… él había dicho que violaría a Draco primero y luego a él, habían tenido suerte al poder arrancar, ¿Lupin quería humillarle…? ¿Quería mofarse de su desgracia? El rubio sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, de frío, de rabia, de impotencia… vio a Lupin acercarse a él, le puso un vaso de whisky en la manos— Habla ya sino te largas de una vez de la manada… no puedo confiar en un mortífago —Lucius sintió eso como una bofetada, los temblores no paraban, las piernas ya no le respondían, cayó al suelo, Remus ni se inmuto— ¿Qué tienes? —Le saco la túnica y luego la camisa, sin mucha delicadeza que lo generó que el rubio aullara de dolor, los ojos ámbar de Remus mostraron horror, él había sido torturado… quien sabe cuánto tiempo, su cuerpo daba muestras de ello, sus heridas infectadas, los latigazos en la espalda, la evidente desnutrición, temblaba de frío— Mierda —Remus le cargo con algo de cuidado y comenzó a curar sus heridas, o eso creyó, porque cuando comenzó a pasar la varita, perdió el conocimiento. 

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo lo que hacía que le costara moverse, una mano le dejo en su sitio, un hombre alto, de cabello negro igual de enorme que todos los que había visto le dejo nuevamente recostado— Tengo órdenes de no dejarte solo hasta que hables con Remus —Lucius asintió comprendiendo que Lupin no confiaba nada en él— Llevas dos días inconsciente —Le informó— enviaré a alguien por Remus —El hombre se levantó y salió, Lucius inspeccionó su cuerpo, nada, ni una herida, ni la marca tenebrosa, sonrió por eso por fin se había librado de esa asquerosa marca, ¿había desparecido la de Draco también? Se le apretó el pecho ¿Cómo estaría su bebé?

—Dime que no llorarás —Entró Remus acompañado de su guardián— Él es Remulus… estuvo cuando llegaste —Lucius no lo recordaba— Ahora, o hablas o te vas —El rubio asintió— ¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Quién te envió? — ¿Desde cuándo Lupin, el siempre apacible Lupin se había vuelto tan… demandante? —¡Contesta! —Le agarró desde el cuello de la camisa y le acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Cuando se destruyó la profecía en el ministerio —Lupin puso una expresión de dolor, Lucius supo que no iba bien hablando por ahí, había muerto Sirius Black ese día, aun así decidió seguir hablando su instinto le dijo que no se callara ahora— El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado me dejo en Azkaban y al 'liberarme' me entrego como regalo de Fenrir Greyback por las muertes que logro al entrar a Hogwarts el año siguiente, se llevaron a Narcisa —Apretó los puños impotente ante lo obvio no había podido proteger a su familia— Transformó a Draco…. Fui el último en ser mordido… y en…

—Ser torturado —Completó Lupin quien le había soltado y había comenzado a caminar en círculos por la habitación— Perdiste el favor de Voldemort y te castigo de la peor forma posible —Lucius se removió inquieto, estaba nervioso, aún tenía que encontrar a Draco y estaba ese frío que no se iba con nada, además tenía tantas preguntas.

—Yo… —Trato de buscar las palabras correctas, lo que sea que le diera tiempo. —Entiendo sino me quieres en tu manada… no hemos tenido un buen pasado… pero por lo menos déjame aprender de mi nueva condición, después me iré —Remus le miró fijamente como queriendo traspasar su alma, se mantuvo imperturbable frente él, Lucius no supo cómo interpretarle, parecía enojado pero a vez algo decepcionado, el rubio volvió a remover sus manos— Tengo que buscar a Draco —Fue un susurro débil pero sabía que el otro licano le había escuchado— Greyback… quería… no recuerdo sus palabras exactas…

—Lo quiere como su compañero —Adivinó Lupin— Lo puede amarrar todo lo que quiera, pero si no es su pareja destinada Draco se irá tarde o temprano…o se puede suicidar —Dijo despreocupado Lucius se removió inquieto y trato de levantarse, tenía que ir por él, conocía a su hijo el valor y la entereza ante la adversidad no eran sus puntos fuertes, Lupin de un solo manotazo le envió de vuelta a la cama— Organice un grupo de búsqueda que esta rastreándolo y envié un mensaje a la orden del fénix por si lo encuentran —Le calmó, el ex Slytherin sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, de impotencia, de dolor, de amargura, habían sido demasiadas sensaciones en muy poco tiempo y sintió los ojos escocer— Ni se te ocurra llorar —Lupin le tomó de los cabello y los tironeo para dejar su rostro muy cerca— Vamos a ver cómo van las cosas, te puedes quedar pero a la primera que note que nos vas a traicionar, no te voy a expulsar… te asesinare —La saliva se detuvo en la garganta del Malfoy, no porque pensara en traicionarles, sino porque Lupin le estaba asustando nunca había notado el potencial asesino del hombre, asintió débilmente, todo lo que el agarre en su cabello le permitió— El consejo de ancianos te ve como un cachorro perdido… pero yo sé que eres la puta del Lord —Los ojos ámbar brillaron casi con demencia, Lucius no lo resistió dos lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, Lupin las limpio con su otra mano— Vas a tener que esforzarte si quieres a tu hijo entero —Le soltó como si quemara y volvió a caminar por la habitación, Lucius recién la observaba era una habitación de madera, muy pequeña con un cama individual que miraba a una diminuta ventana, una puerta lateral que suponía daba al pasillo y tras de sí, una puerta al baño.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Lucius logró calmarse lo suficiente para notar la petición de Remus quien tomo una considerable distancia, dentro de lo posible en el pequeño cuarto, el rubio se levantó y se le acercó al otro lado de la habitación— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Lupin le dio una mirada predadora que le hizo sentir vulnerable.

—Lo que mejor sabes hacer puta —Lucius palideció notoriamente, le temblaron las manos y el cuerpo entero pero estaban hablando de Draco… lo único le importaba en la vida, la razón por la que no se había suicidado cuando supo que sería un hombre lobo, miro el suelo abatido, ¿Qué importaba ahora? Daba lo mismo que él hubiera querido huir del Lord, que él jamás hubiera querido ser un mortífago pero que su padre le hubiera obligado, a nadie le importaba él, ya tendría tiempo para llorar, ahora debía luchar, por lo menos hasta que recuperara a su hijo… y con las manos temblando comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, Lupin le miró asombrado

— ¿Sabes dónde está? —Preguntó para decir algo mientras trataba de desabrochar su camisa, los temblores en sus manos lo hacían tremendamente difícil, el licano no contesto, no podía dejar de mirar al rubio, estaba hipnotizado mirando como muy lentamente los botones cedía y dejaban al descubierto la piel blanca de Lucius, tocaron la puerta Lupin detuvo el actuar del rubio.

—Vístete… no será hoy —La serpiente asintió y aunque intento vestirse rápidamente el temblor no se iba, Remus tuvo que ayudarle— Pasa —Ordenó cuando Lucius ya estaba de nuevo acostado, entró Archie con una bandeja con sopa y pan, traía una radiante sonrisa que desapareció al ver el estado casi insostenible de Lucius, era evidente que en cualquier minuto se echaría a llorar.

—Ten cachorro debes comer algo —Le dijo dulcemente, Lucius le miró con sus ojos nublados Archie trato de sonreírle— Descansa —El rubio asintió— Remus el consejo de ancianos quiere hablarte —Lupin asintió esperaba poder seguir hablando con Lucius pero Archie se quedó esperándole en la puerta, finalmente después de mirar a como el rubio pasaba la cuchara de forma ausente por su sopa salió, no más cerró la puerta escuchó los sollozos ahogados del rubio— No era necesario que le torturaras así.

—Tú no tienes idea de quién es…

—Sé que es tu pareja destinada y le acabas de quebrar — Remus le dio una mirada dura— Está asustado, fue torturado, tal vez violado, está desesperado por encontrar a su hijo no sabe las implicancias de ser un lobo… y tú le tratas como si fuera basura.

—Él asesinó mucha gente —Dijo poco convencido sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Su pasado ahora da igual, la sociedad mágica te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres —Dijo caminando a su lado— Ahora que es libre, le conocerás como realmente es —Lupin gruñó disconforme, pero aún seguía escuchando el llanto ahogado del rubio 

Lucius se sintió acorralado, trató de obligarse a comer para recuperar fuerzas pero un pesado nudo se había instalado en su garganta y se lo impidió, así que dejó el plato a un lado, tenía que enfriar la cabeza y dejar de llorar como una niña, si Lupin pedía su cuerpo para traerle a Draco sano y salvo, bueno, él no tenía nada más con que negociar, suspiró abatido.

Sintió la puerta, por un minuto pensó que era Lupin que venía a cobrarse pero vio a Remulus, el hombre le miro sin expresión y luego su plato lleno, ya frío— Tienes que comer — ¿Por qué esos hombres enormes le hacían sentir miserable y débil?

—No tengo hambre…

—No puedes comer —Dijo comprensivamente sentándose en su cama le quitó la bandeja— Lupin están muy en guardia, hemos sido atacados… aquí hay varias familias y ha sido duro, la guerra entre magos se está extendiendo más allá de lo normal —Lucius asintió— tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana conmigo —Le informó— Necesito saber algunas cosas ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Treinta y cinco —Dijo agotado, Remulus lo miró con una ceja alzada y se rió en su cara.

—A los más tienes un par de meses —Lucius le miró interrogante arrugando el entrecejo— Volviste a nacer cuando te convirtieron en Lobo, te darás cuenta que te demoraras siglos en llegar a los treinta —Le pasó un espejo, efectivamente, parecía que tenía algunos años menos, su piel se veía blanca y tersa, sin rastro de arrugar, su cabello estaba muy rubio como cuando era adolescente había perdido todo rastro plateado de los años, e incluso sus ojos tenían otro brillo— Tenemos una longevidad muy lenta —Le informó— No es tan malo si tienes a tu pareja destinada, hasta las transformaciones en Luna son algo placentero cuando aprendes a aceptarlo —Lucius no creía tener una pareja destinada, pero no lo dijo, en realidad el hombre le estaba contando cómo eran los lobos y eso le tranquilizó un poco.

— ¿Por eso me dices cachorro? Tengo un hijo, él es mi cachorro —Se acurrucó más relajado en la cama, Remulus asintió y le despeinó.

—Te llamo cachorro por esa aura de hembra herida y maltratada —Lucius se sonrojó— Si quieres puedes unirte a mi harem —Le sonrió coquetamente, el rubio negó rápidamente, Remulus ni se ofendió— Tu hijo debe parecer aún más una cría… lo vamos a pasar fenomenal —Le sonrió dándole ánimos— Mañana se enseñaré a ver como lobo, con tus sentido al máximo, ayuda si quieres rastrear —Lucius le sonrió esperanzado— Por fin sonríes solcito… —Remulus tomó un mechón de su cabello. —Realmente has atrapado el brillo y color del sol.

—Está bien —Suspiró cansado al menos el tal Remulus le trataba bien— ¿Qué es el consejo de ancianos? Lo escuche… pero no sé… —Se preguntó si estaba mal que consultara sus dudas, tal vez era mejor dejar que el hombre hablara solo.

—Es el grupo dirigente de cada manada, los alfas más antiguos y más fuertes —No pareció molesto, anotaría mentalmente que podía preguntar a Remulus y a Archie, al menos ellos dos no querían matarle— Somos alfas curtidos en batalla, entre nosotros se escoge al mejor o al que se considere más preparado para ser el alfa líder, en este caso Remus.

—Él fue a la escuela conmigo ¿cómo puede considerársele viejo? —Dejó que la curiosidad hablara por él, el lobo le miro incomodo— Perdón no debí…

—Es delicado no puedo responderte eso, lo siento —Se vio apenado, Lucius sonrió incómodo.

—Perdóname a mi… no debí preguntar —Remulus sonrió y se puso de pie se limpió el traje, muy simple, unos pantalones de cuero muy grueso, una botas bajas y un abrigo que se notaba debía pesar una tonelada, pero el hombre se movía con gracilidad, supuso que sería por su fuerza como licano.

—Te dejare dormir, mañana saldremos temprano para aprovechar el día… te iba a preguntar —Se mostró un poco dudoso, pero igual preguntó— Te gustaría que nos acompañara alguien más… no es muy bien visto que un recién llegado sin pareja salga solo con un alfa, puede ser malinterpretado —Lucius conocía de sociedades retrogradas y leyes estúpidas así que no pregunto.

—Podemos llevar a Archie —Sugirió casi dormido.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo con él? —Preguntó dudoso Lucius asintió— Está bien, hablare con el… pensé que pedirías a Remus como se conocen más —Se arrepintió de decirlo, Lucius se estaba quedando dormido pero sus ojos se abrieron con miedo ante la mención de Remus y eso le impresionó, eso quería decir que el lindo nuevo lobo no tenía idea de quién era, sonrió, Remus tendría grandes problemas y eso sería muy divertido— Te vendremos a buscar con Archie —Ayudó al rubio a acomodarse entre las almohadas, le costaba moverse era evidente, dadas las últimas experiencias vividas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la desnutrición, salió casi sin hacer ruido, Remus estaba apoyado en la pared contraria en el pasillo con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó nada más cerrada la puerta

—Sí, está asustado es todo —Dijo guiando al líder a la sala de la tienda que funcionaba como enfermería— Te tiene terror —Le informó Lupin no pareció interesado— ¿Cómo le dirás que es tu pareja destinada?

—No tengo pensado hacerlo —Remulus le miro sorprendido.

— ¿Podrás vivir a su lado sin tocarle? ¿No responderás a su llamado ante la luna? —Le impresionó, eso era como vivir muerto de sed y tener un manantial al lado.

—Lo hare… pero no se lo diré —El rostro de Remulus fue un poema no estaba entendiendo nada— Le obligare —Se explicó Lupin, el otro mostro su desaprobación negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Le volverás loco —Le dijo bajando el tono de voz, Remus no era un niño, estaba cerca de los cuarenta para los lobos, casi un completo adulto y el que era un poco mayor sabía las consecuencias de lo que Lupin quería hacer y casi vio la escenas pasar frente a sus ojos, Remus le obligaría, Lucius ante su situación desfavorecida aceptaría, no se sentiría importante ni querido y cuando ya no tuviera motivos para vivir (asumiendo que ahora los tenía) se suicidaría.

—Sé lo que estás pensando… pero tengo que ir lento con él no me fio —Dijo cansado Remus removiendo su cabello ante lo incomodo de la situación ambos tomaron asiento frente a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la carpa, Remulus puso mala cara.

—Lucius esta terriblemente frágil ahora, no sabe nada de su nueva situación y en lugar de encontrar consuelo en ti… hallara un torturador —Se levantó pesadamente— Ni se te ocurra aparecer mañana, si el escoge a Archie como su pareja te prohíbo intervenir —Lupin bufó y Remulus se fue a su tienda.

Remulus no le entendía, él había roto todas las leyes de los lobos ingresando a Hogwarts, solo porque algo le llamaba, tuvo que utilizar mucha magia para parecer un chiquillo de la edad de escolares para ingresar y cuando conoció al fin a su pareja destinada la odio con el alma, a pesar de ser tan hermoso le causaba repulsión, aceptar que Lucius era su pareja había sido un completo trauma ¿Por qué Lucius tendría que tener un camino mejor? Que sufriera un poco en una vida llena de rosas, ahora conocería lo que era la adversidad.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en su habitación, olía a comida y a él, inhalo como si no hubiera más aire, Dioses el olor de Lucius le volvería loco y el rubio teniéndolo al lado no había notado que eran pareja, no se preocupó, Lucius aún no sabía cómo ser un lobo, miro el plato de comida entero y gruño, el puto rubio no se estaba alimentando bien, mierda, tendría que decirle a Remulus que le obligara a comer, se acercó a la cama, Lucius estaba dormido y aun así seguía llorando sintió como su pecho se apretó dolorosamente— Draco… —Suspiró entre sueños, se recostó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos.

—Estará bien… yo lo encontrare —Susurró débilmente para evitar despertarlo— Cálmate mi amor —El rubio aún dormido se acurruco en su pecho y por fin dejo de llorar. 

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a 'Entrando a la manada' fic que tengo pensado cuyo epilogo que sea parte del pornoviembre espero que les guste, consta de dos líneas de temporales, una entre Remus y Lucius y otra entre Harry y Draco, por supuesto que en algún minuto ambas quedaran en paralelo, pero para que no se confundan, la línea de temporal de Remus/Lucius comienza primero, por lo que la de Harry/Draco va a ir un poco más atrás… cuando empiece…

Espero que le guste.

Otro dato que le dejo, técnico y completa culpa mía, no sé si lo saben pero comencé hace muy poco a publicar a fanfiction y es una página que aún no domino… y no sé si les están llegando las respuestas de los comentarios U.u si alguien puede decírmelo seria genial.

Eso sería, esta historia se subirá todos los sábados

Así que muchos besos a todos y ahí nos leemos.

Arizú Eiri.


	2. Chapter 2: Rechazado

**Capítulo 2: Rechazado  
**  
Archie le movió rudamente y Remus abrió rápidamente los ojos, Lucius estaba dormido en su pecho ¡mierda! Se había quedado dormido, le dejo sin delicadeza a un lado y se levantó rápidamente, no terminó de pasarse la varita cuando Lucius despertó.

—Archie buenos días —Saludó y sonrió al hombretón que le miraba amable, luego miró a Remus y se puso pálido, tembló— ¿Hice algo? —Preguntó asustado.

—Remus solo venía a preguntar si necesitaríamos algo —Le sonrió conciliador Archie, el cazador le ayudó a ponerse de pie— ¿verdad Remus? —Preguntó maliciosamente, Lupin asintió.

—No quiero que lleguen tarde y traten de quedarse dentro de los territorios de la manada —Dijo cortante saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, Archie volvió a sonreírle.

—Ten —Le pasó unas ropas parecidas a las que usaban todos, unos pantalones de cuero, unas botas altas, un poco bajo la rodilla, una camisa a cuadros de algodón y un chaleco que era por lo menos dos tallas más grande que la suya, Lucius sonrió agradecido llevaba un pijama de sepa Merlín de quien era pero para salir necesitaba algo más abrigador, en esos momentos daba igual la ropa, sus prioridades habían cambiado desde cuando era Lord Malfoy.

—Deja que me dé una ducha rápida y bajo —Le informó el rubio tomando las prendas y caminando al baño de la habitación.

—Muy bien… abajo te está esperando una de las parejas de Remulus, te cortara el cabello, debe ser difícil tenerlo tan largo —Agregó llegando a la puerta. —Por cierta ella es medimaga, es quien te trató mientras estuviste inconsciente.

—Oh Gracias —Dijo el rubio entrando al baño. —Nunca tuve el cabello tan largo. —Dijo desde dentro.

—Otra cosa —Preguntó Archie ya con el pomo de la puerta en la mano— ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Oh hace años que no dormía tan bien.

Remus y Remulus se miraban como midiendo las reacciones del otro, Janet sonreía entre ellos, Archie se les acerco mientras silbaba una tonada y como siempre sonreía feliz de algo que nadie más podía ver.

— ¿Cómo durmió? —Preguntó Janet, quien le había tratado los dos días que duró la inconsciencia del rubio, era una loba especialista en medimagia, muy útil para una manada y hembra de Remulus hace varios años.

—Dice que hace muchos años no dormía tan bien —Miró significativamente a Remus, el alfa líder bufó— ¿Cuándo hablarás con él? —Quiso saber mientras se acercaba a la barra donde estaba el desayuno del rubio, saco una manzana y le dio una gran mascada.

—No lo hará —Indicó Remulus con los brazos cruzados y una mirada dura a Remus, Archie dejo caer la fruta y adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto directamente al Lupin.

—No les interesa… tengo historia con él y no confió en sus intenciones…

— ¡Oh ya veo! tú crees que el dejo voluntariamente que Greyback le transformara en lobo, solo por venir a joderte la existencia… con lo delicado es ese animal ¿le preguntaste si le gustó? —Preguntó ácidamente Remulus acercándose peligrosamente a líder, Remus se sintió un poco intimidado después de todo Remulus había competido por ser alfa de la manada y él había ganado por muy poco.

—Según lo que se… Greyback viola a sus víctimas… solcito es tan delicado…

—¡No confió en el! —Gritó Remus, Remulus bufó por un momento pero entonces los ojos de los otros tres lobos miraron horrorizados algo detrás de él, Lupin se giró, Lucius tenía esa expresión de miedo que siempre llevaba cuando le veía y sus ojos siempre listos a llorar.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —Preguntó mirando el suelo y caminando rápidamente hacía la salida.

—Hola —Se adelantó la loba y se interpuso en su camino de huida —Mi nombre es Janet, cuide de ti estos días —Le sonrió amable —Quiero cortarte el cabello y tienes que desayunar primero.

—No tengo hambre —Dijo amarrándose el pelo en una coleta baja —A la vuelta me cortas el cabello mejor —Retomó su huida sin ser muy consciente de si los otros lobos le seguían, Remulus y Archie bufaron pero caminaron tras de él, Remus se dejó caer en una silla, Janet se acomodó en una frente a él.

—Dilo ya —Gruñó de mal genio.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la loba mirando por donde se habían ido, los cabellos café rojizos de la mujer le recordaban a Lily aunque tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules lo que rompía la imagen de su antigua amiga.

—Critícame ya —Soltó de mal genio estirándose en la silla.

— ¿Por qué debería…? tu eres un lobo adulto, sabes lo que haces —Dijo la chica acercándose a la barra y preparando unos bocadillos.

—Me saca de mis casillas, el asesinó mucha gente, es mentiroso y manipulador… no sé de dónde saca que le creeré el espectáculo que está armando —Soltó de repente y se removió los cabellos incomodo —No es ni asustadizo ni delicado… es un asesino entrenado a sangre fría… —Explotó Lupin, lo que había visto hasta ahora de Lucius no le calzaba con lo que sabía de él.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó de repente la loba, Remus puso una expresión de dolor.

—Mejor que nunca —Dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos, la mujer pasó a su lado y no dijo nada más, el Lupin sabía que no era necesario.

—Creo que ya debes haberlo notado, pero tus sentidos de lobo agudizan los que tienen los magos comunes —Le dijo Archie, habían caminado cerca de una hora solo para que el rubio se acostumbrara a sus nuevos sentidos, Lucius sentía que había vuelto a nacer, sentía cada movimiento en el bosque y los olores estaban muy aumentados sobrecogiéndole de cierta manera —Concéntrate, huele el viento ¿Cuántos animales eres capaz de contar? —Lucius cerró los ojos, escuchaba cada sonido a su alrededor como el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, cada hoja que se movía aun así le costaba identificar creaturas vivas, a pesar de ser capaz de oler y escucharles.

— ¿Cinco? —Tentó, algo por ahí le pareció correcto.

—Estas captando solo a los que consideras depredadores, inténtalo de nuevo —Lucius miró alrededor su vista también se había agudizado era capaz de identificar incluso insectos se sorprendió de ello, Remulus aplaudió, los lobos tenían los sentidos más desarrollados cerrar los ojos era limitarse.

— ¿Catorce? —Ambos alfas asintieron conformes —Estoy algo… —Archie alcanzó a sostenerle, no se desmayó solo se desvaneció, le costaba respirar, sentía el pecho apretado.

—No has comido hace muchas horas —Lucius enrojeció recordó porque no quiso desayunar —No dejes que Lupin te afecte, es un buen hombre pero a veces olvida que no siempre debe actuar como el líder.

—Es que tiene razón… nunca nos llevamos bien, estuve… hemos tenido malos recuerdos —Dijo sentándose en una roca tampoco le apetecía contarles que Remus Lupin tenía razones de sobre para no confiar en él.

—Olvida el pasado —Dijo Remulus como captando sus pensamientos —Aquí solo debes concentrarte en ser tú… a nadie le importa ni tu pasado, ni tus errores. —Se puso de pie. —Considéralo un nuevo comienzo.

—Él me los recordara siempre —Dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, se sentía realmente agotado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Archie le puso su abrigo sobre los hombros y sin poder negarse le cargó.

—No lo creas —Susurró Remulus sonriendo enigmático —Demos por terminado el entrenamiento, necesitas comer —Señalo Remulus y enfilaron de regreso a la manada.

Remus se negaba a admitir abiertamente que estaba preocupado, miraba cada cierto rato por la ventana buscando quien sabe que… aunque él sabía que era lo que estaba buscando… se removía incómodo, hace poco la había llegado la carta de Harry indicándole que Malfoy Draco estaba con él pero que por ahora no podía darle grandes detalles, miró nuevamente por la ventana lo vio en brazos de Archie y sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de sí, antes de que pudiera pensarlo llego donde estaban los tres lobos.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? —Gritó enojado, Archie bajo los hombros, Remulus le miro sonriéndole abiertamente ambos entendiendo su posición y disfrutando de su poco control, Lucius se puso rígido —Lucius se supone que fuiste a entrenar no ha…

—Se desvaneció —Le indicó Archie deteniendo cualquier tipo de ofensa de la que Lupin se pudiera arrepentir después, Lucius se sonrojó violentamente y se bajó de los protectores y calentitos brazos del cazador —Es normal… ya que no come nada —Le miró feo sin disimular que era por su culpa —Vamos con Janet Lucius, ella debe tener algo de comer —Él rubio se dejó guiar más rojo que un tomate y sin tener el valor de mirar a Remus a la cara.

—Deberías controlarte más —Le dijo Remulus cuando Archie y Lucius se perdieron de vista, mirando las nubes en el cielo— Él aún no sabe cómo identificar a su pareja… pero tu estas siendo muy evidente.

—Renuncié a él hace muchos años —Eso sorprendió de sobre manera a Remulus que sin evitarlo se lo quedo mirando esperando una explicación —Cuando supe que no era una persona digna de ser amada por nadie —Apretó los puños, Remulus no podía creer lo testarudo era Lupin, tendría que hablar con Archie e interferir antes de que pasara algo que no se pudiera reparar.

—Lo odias —Indicó Remus le miró entre sorprendido y asustado ¿le odiaba realmente? —Entonces para que perder el tiempo con él… déjamelo mañana, acabare con él —Le dijo con una expresión demasiado tranquila —Iremos solos mañana y acabare con él —Remus mantuvo la calma, sabía que Remulus sería incapaz —Por supuesto el favor no te saldrá gratis… el lobo está buenísimo y si tú no quieres yo me divertiré con él un rato, antes de matarlo o cedérselo a Greyback como acto de buena voluntad para que no intente atacar a la manada —Dijo caminando a la enfermería donde encontrarían a Janet, Remus apretó los puños, Remulus sería incapaz… solo estaba molestándole… porque eso estaba haciendo… ¿verdad?

Remulus entró y les sonrió a los tres lobos dentro de la carpa enfermería, Lucius estaba sentado en un taburete bajo, mientras Janet recortaba su cabello, lo dejó corto en la parte de atrás, pero un poco más largo en el rostro —Es bastante cómodo —Dijo Lucius mirándose en un espejo que le pasaba la loba y su sonrisa desapareció, en el reflejo del espejo vio a Remus tras Remulus.

—Harry encontró a tu hijo —Informó, el rostro de Lucius brilló de alegría, Lupin apretó los puños ¿porque el condenado hijo de puta se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía?

— ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Vendrá o tengo que ir por él? —Remus gruñó y por primera vez Lucius no se amedrento, estaba realmente feliz, pronto podría ver a Draco.

—Lo están interrogando… en la noche partiré al cuartel, tal vez en dos o tres semanas lo pueda traer —Indicó Lupin sin mirarle él aroma del rubio le estaba volviendo loco, Lucius se giró a verle aun con una enorme sonrisa.

—Iré contigo —Dijo, Lupin gruñó y negó repetidas veces, pero la sonrisa de felicidad pasó a una incómoda Lucius le estaba queriendo decir algo —No quiero seguir molestando aquí… es bastante evidente que mi presencia molesta, te molesta… así que iré por mi hijo y no volverás a verme —Archie, Janet y Remulus habían desaparecido en un momento de la conversación, Remus sintió un frío glacial recorrerle el cuerpo, su expresión fue de temer —No me iré sin pagarte —Él rubio se sonrojó malinterpretando su enojo —Cumpliré mi parte del trato —Remus le miró impasible ese olor que se hacía exquisito se iría, Lucius huiría nuevamente de él, apretó los puños, de repente se apoderaron de él una ganas enormes por lastimar al rubio, no tenía derecho a dejarle, no tenía derecho a irse.

—Esta noche en mi tienda partiremos después —Lupin le dejo solo, Lucius tembló, sabía que Remus le odiaba pero no tenía idea de cuánto, volvió a temblar, hacia tanto frío, se acurrucó en la chaqueta que Archie le había prestado, pero al parecer el frío estaba bajo su piel.

Lucius se metió a la ducha con el agua muy caliente quería estar lo más 'limpio' posible, aunque sabía que le dolería, que sufriría… apretó los puños, tenía que soportar, se vistió con la misma ropa que había llevado el todo el día… después de todo no tenía más ropa, las miró y se sintió extraño, sumado a que acababa de ducharse con agua casi hirviendo y el frío seguía apoderado de él, pero no tenía nada… estaba viviendo de la caridad de la manada de lobos, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de Londres, estarían bien él y Draco si lo conseguían… ¿pero cómo salir? No tenía ni amigos ni dinero… ¿pedir un préstamo a Lupin? Se negó a esa posibilidad, Lupin le pediría un riñón en prenda… esperaba que Draco hubiera tenido mejor suerte, aunque se engañaba… estaba histérico por encontrarle precisamente porque sabía que Draco probablemente lo había pasado peor que él.

Terminó de vestirse más desanimado que nunca, suspiró y respiró montón de veces para darse valor y caminar hacia la tienda de Lupin, a penas entró quiso dar la vuelta y correr, lo único que le detuvo en su sitio fueron los ojitos grises de Draco, él había jurado protegerlo cuando había nacido y ahora dependía de las buena voluntad de los leones.

Quería dejar de pensar, concentrarse en el agradable aroma en la tienda de Lupin… y en lo cálida que era, por fin había dejado de tener frío, miró la tienda con curiosidad, era casi una casa, el recibidor tenía un sillón de tres cuerpos y tres sillones individuales, frente a una chimenea enorme con un fuego que crepitaba agradable, sonrió, por fin se había pasado el frío, al girar sobre sus tobillos vio una cocina americana, donde se distinguían todo tipos de objetos, tampoco quiso curiosear mucho, y al final una escalera, tragó seco, suponía que ahí estarían las habitaciones, aunque no sabía si Lupin querría follarselo en una cama sus manos temblaron pero no había tiempo de pensar en otra cosa y huir estaba completamente fuera de posibilidades si Draco dependía de esa noche.

—Llegas temprano —Dijo Remus desde la puerta de su tienda, a penas entró apunto su varita a la entrada y la selló Lucius sabía que si él quería salir Lupin tendría que abrirle la puerta, tragó duro, se sintió acorralado, no quería estar ahí, pero tampoco quería volver a sentir frío, miro el suelo, había una alfombra en la que no había reparado — ¿Quieres beber algo? —Preguntó el alfa caminando a la cocina, el rubio asintió ajeno de las propias incertidumbres de Lupin a quien su instinto le gritaba que no tocara al rubio, algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿Bourbon? —Preguntó el rubio, el otro asintió una bebida fuerte, amarga, algo que la ayudara un poco a relajar su cuerpo para que doliera menos.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? — ¿Detectó enojo? Lucius no vio la necesidad en responder, a quien le importaba la respuesta —Desvístete —Eso fue rápido, se acercó a él y le paso su vaso, el rubio bebió de un trago el líquido oscuro, a ver si eso le daba algo de valor, desabrochó la chaqueta, ahí estaba, sus manos estaban temblando, Remus se sentó en el sillón grande, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, disfrutando del espectáculo, Lucius llevaba una camisa algo larga blanca y unos pantalones de cuero negro, el rubio le dio la espalda mientras trataba de quitar los botones de la camisa, dejó la chaqueta en un sillón de los pequeños —¿De quién es la ropa? —Preguntó Remus más molesto si eso era posible ante la falta de respuesta del rubio.

—Creo que es de Archie —Dijo peleando con los botones de su camisa, Lupin bebió un trago y se levantó bruscamente se acercó a él, Lucius retrocedió por inercia, el lobo alfa le tomó de los antebrazos y le atrajo en su dirección una vez frente a frente, abrió su camisa de un brusco movimiento, lanzando casi todos los botones al suelo, Lucius tembló, no de frío increíblemente no sentía frío en esa tienda, lo que si sentía era miedo, terror del brillo demencial en los ojos del otro lobo, Lucius lo supo ya con certeza no volvería a ver a Draco, porque Lupin le asesinaría esa noche.

—No te importa deberles favores a muchos hombres Lucius —Le agarró del cuello y le acercó nada delicado, pasó sus rudos dedos por su recién cortado cabello y lo sintió como seda entre los dedos, tan rubio, Remulus tenía razón, Lucius había capturado los rayos del sol en su cabello —Te sabes hermoso y abusas de ello… usas tu cuerpo para conseguir lo que quieres ¿verdad? —Lupin estaba furioso, se agachó un poco y de un movimiento brusco tiró hacía abajo sus pantalones y ropa interior el rubio cayó dolorosamente al suelo, Remus le tiró de los pies para quitarle los zapatos y ahí estaba, por fin, él rubio completamente desnudo frente a Lupin quien se puso de pie una vez desvistió al platino —Gírate —Lucius apenas podía moverse, temblaba entero, se sentía pequeño, Remus le había dejado tirado en la alfombra y del puro asombro el rubio se había quedado muy quieto, una de las manos de Lupin se puso en su cadera e increíblemente ese calor le reconfortó ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Le iba a violar, Lupin le giró y le dejo en cuatro patas en la alfombra, Lucius dejó que sus ojos botaran las lágrimas que retenían, Remus ya no le miraría el rostro, así que daba lo mismo hacerse el fuerte, solo no debía emitir sonido alguno no debía molestar más al lobo.

Sintió como Remus bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones, no habría ni preparación, trago saliva, las lágrimas salieron abundantes, sintió las ásperas manos del alfa separar sus nalgas, hipó, no pudo evitarlo, se tapó la boca con una mano, pero los temblores de su cuerpo hacían evidente su terror, Lupin se detuvó y le soltó como si quemara, Lucius gateo por el suelo cuando se vio libre, se cubrió con la única prenda que no le habían roto, la chaqueta, vio a Remus sentado nuevamente en el sillón grande, esta vez con los ojos desenfocados —No puede ser —Se repitió varias veces, Lucius lloraba, limpió su rostro varias veces pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, le iba a violar… Lupin lo iba a violar… tarde o temprano, Remus le miró con algo parecido a la vergüenza y estiro el brazo, llamándole, Lucius lloró ya sin contenerse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle al lobo a cambio del bienestar su hijo, trato de ponerse de pie pero se cayó, botó algunas cosas y en si caída se cortó el codo, Remus se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie los ojos azules del rubio mostraron el miedo que le tenía, Remus obvio eso y le cargó para después girarse y subir las escaleras.

Lucius temblaba aún desnudo entre los brazos del alfa se cubrió el rostro ante la incapacidad de dejar de llorar, Lupin abrió la puerta de su habitación, el rubio sabía que debía esforzarse por satisfacer al lobo o las consecuencias las pagaría Draco, eso le dio algo de valor o por lo menos la fuerza para dejar de llorar.

—Yo… lo siento… no… no había hecho esto nunca… pero… —Le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo le castañeaban los dientes, Remus le había bajado en la cama —Me esforzare… lo siento… yo… —Lucius limpio su rostro aunque siguió llorando, Remus se acercó lentamente y le tomo con una delicadeza inusitada el mentón, se acercó a él y para sorpresa de la ex serpiente le beso.

Fue un beso salado, con sabor a lágrimas, Lucius respondió inexpertamente, como alguien que no ha sido besado en años Remus le soltó y le abrazo —Lo siento… perdóname —Susurró Lupin en el abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente en su oreja —No sabía… yo… estaba cegado por la rabia, perdóname —Le dio una mirada cargada de culpa Lucius no entendía nada —Eran los celos… no podía controlarlos… lo siento —Le besó las mejillas, las manos, Lucius dejo de sentir frío y dejo de llorar, de cierta forma Remus se sentía culpable de algo aunque Lucius no comprendiera porque —Descansa Lucius, en unas horas partiremos a buscar a Draco —Le volvió a besar, esta vez la lengua del Lupin se metió en su boca y la recorrió, Lucius debía sentirse asqueado, nunca le había gustado ser besado mucho menos el sexo, no sentía placer en ello, por eso cuando tuvo que dejar embarazada a Narcisa habían tenido que recurrir a afrodisíacos y pociones fertilizantes para que ella quedara rápidamente en estado y ni con eso llego a disfrutarle, no besaba a nadie, no tocaba a nadie… Remus era la segunda persona en sus treinta tantos que le veía desnudo, Remus se levantó, y Lucius entró en pánico.

—No… yo… yo me esforzare… no te vayas… quieres mi cuerpo lo sé —Se levantó y se aferró a él, Remus le miro con pena, limpió el rostro del Slytherin con delicadeza.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo —Lucius debía aferrarse a eso, por Draco, por lo poco que le quedaba.

—Me tienes aquí —Susurró, intentando ser sexy.

—Estas temblando de miedo —Lucius iba a replicar Remus puso un dedo entre sus labios —Siempre creí que te follabas todo lo que se movía… y que cuando te convenía, te dejabas follar tú —Lucius no entendía de donde había sacado eso el lobo —Eres virgen, nunca has estado con un hombre —le sonrió.

—Eso no importa —Susurró débilmente un poco cohibido de que fuera justamente Remus Lupin quien descubriera su secreto —Aprenderé… y te satisfaceré —Habló un poco más seguro —No te vayas…

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? —Preguntó ilusionado Remus, Lucius miró el suelo estaba avergonzado de estar desnudo, y a pesar de ello no tenía frío.

—Me prometiste ayuda para Draco si accedía —Le recordó, Remus tenía la expresión de tristeza más marcada que el rubio hubiera visto —Vamos Lupin… prepárame un poco y podrás follarme —El alfa le dio una sonrisa triste y le cubrió con las frazadas, Lucius cerró momentáneamente los ojos, eso se sentía bien, reconfortante, podría quedarse dormido si no tuviera una misión entre manos.

—Dormiré contigo así me pagarás —Susurró Lupin sintiéndose como la peor mierda sobre la tierra ¿conocía realmente a Lucius Malfoy? En la escuela habían corrido millones de rumores sobre sus andanzas —Rubio… en la escuela se decía que te follabas a Snape… —Una risa triste salió de los labios del ex Slytherin que había dejado de temblar y llorar.

—Hicimos correr ese rumor —Bostezó, la tensión de sus músculos se había ido, se estaba relajando entre los brazos de quien hace minutos le infundía puro terror —Para ver si con eso Evans miraba a Severus —Lucius se acurrucó a su lado, se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo y seguro, era irónico que se sintiera seguro de quien hace unos minutos le inspiraba miedo —Además servía para crear una falsa reputación… —Volvió a reír sin ganas —Después toda la escuela se inventó lo mismo y la verdad me daba lo mismo desmentirlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué te servían esos rumores? —Remus se había acostado y había puesto al rubio sobre su pecho era agradable tenerle tan cerca —Según mi parecer te jugó en contra —Gruñó.

—Porque así me evitaba tener que follar de verdad —Volvió a bostezar —Si te soy sincero… no me gusta el sexo, no siento nada… me drogue para cumplirle a Narcisa, ella tiene una relación… una real con Severus, él ama a Draco tanto como nosotros —Remus comenzó a acariciarle el pelo —Solo estuve una vez con ella y solo para concebir a Draco… deja que me acostumbre, podrás follarme… —Se sentía cansado, pero también tenía una extraña sensación de plenitud.

—Shh —Le hizo callar el lobo —Iremos por Draco y ambos se quedaran conmigo yo les protegeré de Greyback… no te follare Lucius, no así —Remus se le quedó mirando, Lucius se había quedado dormido pensando que tal vez Remus quería otra cosa con él, algo más que solo follar, Remus sonrió triste, había sido un hijo de puta él había creído los rumores… él había rechazado a su pareja porque considero que no sería digno… y resultaba de Lucius le había esperado toda la vida, Lupin acarició la espalda desnuda del albino, había sido tan imbécil, habían perdido tanto tiempo por su culpa, le besó la coronilla y se juró que pondría todo de su parte para arreglar sus errores, los lobos tenían una larga longevidad aún había tiempo, él quería pensar en que había tiempo.

Cayó dormido con el agradable sentimiento de que las cosas mejorarían, por fin su cama se sintió tibia, por fin su tienda tuvo un aroma agradable y familiar… y asumió, justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia que al igual que Severus, debía amar y proteger a Draco

Lucius despertó con el cuerpo tibio y un agradable sentimiento de haber descansado, bostezó y recordó que no había cumplido su parte del trato de puso rígido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Remus entró con una enorme bandeja con el desayuno, su estómago rugió, pero el rubio sabía que comer no era una de las actividades que haría con Lupin, estaba completamente desnudo, se sintió un poco expuesto, pero para lo que haría no necesitaba ropa.

—Buenos días —Le saludó el alfa poniéndole la bandeja en las piernas —Espero que tengas hambre —Había jugo, leche, café, tostadas con mantequilla y tocino y frutas, era demasiado para cualquiera, Lucius mordió su labio inferior.

—Yo… esto… anoche… —Remus puso un dedo entre sus labios y le dio una sonrisa apenada, era extraño como de tenerle terror al alfa ahora le parecía un león asustado.

—Olvídalo, por favor… empecemos de nuevo ¿sí? —Se acercó a un ropero en uno de los lados de la habitación —Debes comer, estas muy delgado y como lobos ahora comemos más —Le informó dándole la espalda mientras revisaba su armario, sacó una camisa, unos pantalones y ropa interior y las dejo a los pies de la cama —Son para ti te quedaran un poco grandes pero ya iremos por ropa a tu medida —Lucius ladeo la cabeza, no entendía nada ¿Lupin estaba siendo amable? —Hablé con Harry en la mañana —El rubio le miró interesado —Están viajando así que no es conveniente ir por Draco aún —Lucius iba a protestar —Tampoco es conveniente para ti… hoy es luna llena —Le dijo mirándole intensamente — ¿Nunca te has transformado?

—No… pero Draco tampoco y…

—Te aseguro… tu hijo está la mar de bien, te envía su amor —Le pasó una carta —Harry y él están… —Se quedó pensativo un rato —Entendiéndose muy bien —Dijo al fin, Lucius abrió los ojos asombrado —Yo te ayudare con lo de la transformación… te advierto, la primera es la peor —Él rubio mordió una tostada —Todos están preparándose para la noche, así que lo mejor es que hoy te quedes aquí… los alfas están muy susceptibles… tu sabes eso del dominio y… —Parte de la tostada cayó en el pecho del rubio, al alfa se le dilataron los ojos y ni siquiera lo pensó, recostó a Lucius saco la bandeja y la puso en la mesa de noche y lamió con gula su pecho, el rubio gimió necesitado y se aferró al cuello del moreno, eso era nuevo para él ¿le había gustado? Remus le miró como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, Lucius se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos ámbar ¿desde cuándo Remus era tan atractivo? El alfa le tomó desde la nuca delicadamente y le beso, y Lucius se dejó hacer, no por Draco esta vez, sino porque se sintió delicioso, estaba sintiendo algo agradable con el contacto físico con Lupin, la lengua del moreno entro en su boca y jugó con su lengua, apenas podía respirar, cuando entraron de golpe a su habitación, ambos se separaron, Remulus y Archie estaban en el umbral de la puerta más que sorprendidos.

—Esto… nosotros… —Lucius se cubrió la sabanas, pero era evidente su desnudez, Archie estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Remulus sonreía, Remus se giró y saco al par de lobos de la puerta y cerró de un portazo.

—¡No pueden llegar y entrar así en mi habitación! —Gritó fuera de sí Lupin, habían visto a Lucius desnudo que se creía el par, los mataría a los dos.

— ¿Se unieron? —Preguntó Archie, a Remus le volvió el color recordó como había hecho llorar al rubio la noche anterior, negó con la cabeza, el rubio temblaba como una hoja de miedo, de frío… a Lupin las imágenes se le hicieron dolorosas.

—Creímos que Lucius había huido… veníamos a pedir ayuda para buscarle —Le informó Remulus —Y trata de controlarte… por muy hembra tuya que sea, sin unión no puedes exigir nada —El balde de agua fría cayo lento por el alfa de la manada.

—Lo sé —Gruñó —pero ustedes le vieron…

—Es hermoso Remus… debes cuidarle mucho —Le sonrió Remulus —No sé nada de su pasado pero es evidente que la sociedad ha calado hondo en él, le hicieron mucho daño —Lupin asintió.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Sintió la risa cristalina y contagiosa de Archie.

—Se le nota… lo que pasa es que tú estabas demasiado celoso para notarlo —Remulus le dio una enorme sonrisa — ¿Cómo estas solcito? —Lucius estaba ya vestido en la escalera.

—Bien gracias… yo, no quiero molestar, me iré con Janet a ver si puedo ayudar en algo —Informó acercándose a uno de los silloncitos donde había quedado la ropa rota, tomo las botas, tembló un poco al mirar los botones en el suelo.

—No te lo recomiendo —Dijo Remulus mirando fijamente a Remus —Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí, los lobos nos ponemos muy susceptibles con la luna… y muy celosos de nuestras parejas, no querrás incomodar a algún alfa —Lucius negó sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Aprovecha de dormir y comer —Dijo Archie revolviendo su cabello —Estoy seguro que Remus te ayudara con tu transformación —Ambos alfas salieron muy conformes de la tienda de Remus, Lucius se quedó en el sillón con la camisa de la noche anterior entre los dedos.

— ¿Dolerá mucho? —Preguntó el rubio mirando a Lupin, el licano estaba muy pendiente de sus movimientos especialmente porque no podía olvidar como le había hecho sufrir la noche anterior —Habló de la transformación. —Se sonrojó al recordar que podría entenderse en doble sentido.

—La primera vez si… con el paso de tiempo controlaras las transformaciones y cuando tengas tu pareja será hasta agradable —Le contó Lupin se sentó frente a él —Es el período en que los lobos pueden procrear —Lucius le miró impresionado —Tanto machos como hembras… la única forma es con la transformación con la luna llena… durante mi primera transformación sentí como si mis huesos se quemaran… de eso… unos veinte años —Le informó Lucius frunció el ceño algo no cuadraba ahí.

— ¿Es… te mordieron a los diez años? —Remus se removió incomodo decidió evadir esa respuesta por ahora —debió ser difícil en la escuela.

—James, Peter y Sirius se transformaron en animagos ilegales para acompañarme durante las transformaciones —Le contó sonriendo ante los recuerdos, de cómo de ser una época terrible y dolorosa cuando su lobo interno lloraba por esa pareja que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a vez, pero todo cambio cuando los chicos le comenzaron a acompañar, entonces se convirtieron en las noches más esperadas, a pesar de lo dolorosas que podían ser las transformaciones —Los lobos solo atacan a los seres humanos… no atacamos a los animales… pase un mal momento cuando encontré a mi pareja…

—¡Merlín! ¡Encontraste a tu pareja! —Lucius se puso rápidamente en pie — ¿Qué hago yo aquí entonces? No quiero que se ponga celosa… me iré a la enfermería… no se me amarrare… algo… —Remus saltó como un resorte por lo que había dicho y retuvo al rubio desde un brazo.

—Cometí un horrible error con mi pareja… y le rechacé… —Lucius le miró sorprendido con los ojos muy abierto viéndose tremendamente azules, Remus sintió que podía perderse dentro de ellos, era primera vez que veía esos ojos tan cerca —Te ayudare en tu transformación —Le costaba hablar de eso, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad, el rubio se sintió incómodo y molesto, Remus tenía pareja… y la había rechazado ¿entonces qué hacía con él? La noche anterior había querido follarselo, le había dicho que lo deseaba, le miraba como si él fuera importante, pero no era cierto… Remus había perdido a su pareja y se estaba conformando con él, quería (lo más probable) hacer de él parte de su harem, y él, el muy imbécil había creído que era especial… había creído que Lupin se descontrolaba con él, porque había algo… miro el suelo apenado y enojado en partes iguales.

—No quiero —Lupin le miró extrañado, se alejó un poco —Iré a la enfermería —Su voz salió estrangulada Lupin le miro impresionado.

—Si no te ayudan puedes terminaras muy lastimado, la primera vez…

— ¡No me importa! —Rugió molesto y en tres zancadas salió de la tienda, había sido un imbécil, a pesar de lo asustado que había estado la noche anterior, se había sentido bien con Remus, se le había pasado el frío (que comenzaba lentamente a calar en su cuerpo mientras caminaba a la enfermería) despertar había sido agradable, le gustaba que Lupin lo tocara… eso era nuevo, a él no le gustaba el contacto físico, cuando Lupin le había dicho que el viviría ahí con Draco pensó que lo buscaba es que se enamorara de él… pero lo que quería era un harem… él no aceptaría eso jamás, entró molesto no había nadie a la vista, caminó hacia la habitación donde se había quedado, nadie, se encerró y se dedicó a esperar luego recordó la carta que le había enviado Draco, la sacó y leyó rápidamente.

 _Papá:  
Sé que debes estar muy preocupado y con ganas de reunirnos, pero no es posible por ahora… yo estoy bien, ayudo a Potter a buscar la forma de destruir al Lord ¡no te asustes! no voy a participar en la guerra, pero pacte ayuda intelectual a cambio de protección, para mí y para ti…  
Trata de estar tranquilo, tardaré un poco en ir a la manada de Lupin, porque quiero (y no entiendo bien porque) ayudar a Potter.  
Te extraña.  
D.M.  
_  
Lucius terminó de leer con una sonrisa, algo dentro de sí se calmó, Draco estaba bien y eso definitivamente era una buena noticia, sintió que tocaban su puerta no quiso levantarse a abrir, sabía que era Remus y se sentía miserable solo con pensar en él, ya no era un niño, no entendía de donde había venido tanto interés en Lupin, él nunca se interesaba en nadie, atrajo las rodillas contra el pecho ¿Por qué se sentía diferente con Lupin? Lupin le había asustado, humillado, había estado a punto de violárselo y le había besado… sintió como las mejillas ardieron, había pasado de temerle a sentirse atraído en menos de una noche, pero Remus tenía pareja, sintió algo doloroso en el pecho, al principio fue solo una incomodidad pero le estaba ahogando, la puerta se abrió y Lupin asomó la cabeza Lucius aún seguía sentado en la cama.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó sin entrar, Lucius sintió como ese algo en el pecho subía a su garganta, asintió, el licano entró y cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella sin querer invadir el espacio personal del rubio —Yo… no entiendo que te molestó —Comenzó el de ojos ámbar, el rubio se sintió estúpido ya estaba mayorcito como para esperar al príncipe azul, era evidente que Remus quería sexo, pero no quería que su compañero sexual fuera una nena llorona, el problema es que el 'sentía' cosas con Remus, nunca había deseado ser tocado, y resultaba que cuando comenzaba a entender al mundo con su estúpida idea de que el sexo era algo agradable, se daba cuenta que era un juego, Lupin no quería algo con él, solo quería sexo —No quiero dejarte solo esta noche… —Te he dejado solo toda la vida, debió agregar pero se mordió la lengua. —De veras es importante —Ese algo en la garganta de Lucius se hizo más amargo y doloroso, él era un adulto no un niño, las cosas no eran color de rosa, si el disfrutaba de la compañía y la atención de Lupin no era culpa del otro.

—Lo siento yo no debí actuar así —Dijo con ese algo doloroso en su cuerpo —Perdí el control —Los ojos ámbar del otro brillaron.

—Puede que sea la cercanía de la luna… a veces nos pone un poco hormonales y sensibles —Le informó omitiendo por supuesto que solo le pasaba a las hembras, el rubio asintió — ¿Vamos a mi tienda? —Lucius negó — ¿Qué pasa? —Lupin se veía triste.

—No es mi lugar Lupin —Esa cosa en su pecho no le permitía hablar con la propiedad y la autoridad que debería —Dijiste que tienes una pareja… debes ir por ella —Una imagen rápida se vino a su mente, Lupin caminando por el callejón Diagón con Nymphadora Tonks del brazo, era ella, esa cosa en su garganta se apretó, dejo de respirar un minuto, los ojos de Remus se agrandaron sorprendido.

—Yo te estoy invitando —Dijo el alfa algo inquieto, removió sus manos nervioso no era momento de explicarle que esa pareja era él, no todavía.

—No corresponde… iré en la noche para que me enseñes lo de la transformación —Le dijo resolutivo, algo le apretó desde dentro, se estaba mareando, Lupin asintió triste.

—Si es lo que quieres —Lucius no fue capaz de hablar, así que solo asintió, Lupin salió y Lucius abrió la boca, ni un sonido salió de ella pero sentía como su cuerpo de convulsionaba dolorosamente, se sentía peor que un crucio, las piernas estaban tiesas, los brazos en ángulos imposibles, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y termino, Lucius respiro con dificultad, tosió varias veces, estaba sudado, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, llevo las piernas a su pecho y en posición fetal lloró. Le gustaba Lupin… ¿Por qué Lupin solo veía sexo en él?

Le dieron cuatro crisis durante la tarde, todas después de pensar en Remus y la prima de Narcisa, pero Remus dijo que la había rechazado, algo debía haber pasado, miró sus manos temblorosas por su última crisis, el frío le hacía temblar, tomó una frazada y se acurrucó junto al sol de la ventana, cerró los ojos pero no fue capaz de dormir, recordó el anhelo en Severus, en como hablaba con tanto amor de Narcisa y como le rogaba que dejara que fueran una pareja.

Él sabía que Narcisa no le amaba, ambos se habían casado porque así lo dictaba el protocolo, de igual forma habían concebido a Draco, a base de drogas en él, la mujer sabía que Lucius no sentía ni placer ni éxtasis durante el sexo, por eso se habían atrevido Severus y ella a hablar con él, le habían rogado que les dejara ser pareja, que frente al mundo Narcisa seria su mujer, pero en la intimidad estaría con Severus, Lucius no podía negarse, ella había cumplido dándole un hijo maravilloso, si era feliz al lado de su amigo a él no podía importarle menos, incluso hablaban y salían los tres, Severus y Narcisa se veían tan felices, esa cosa dolorosa volvió a su pecho, ambos se sonreían y sonrojaban cuando se miraban o se rozaban, Lucius internamente sentía celos de sus amigos esperaba alguna vez sentir algo parecido.

Tocaron a la puerta, el rubio quería decir que estaba ocupado, pero estaba empezando otra vez, se le apretó el estómago, no pudo controlar los brazos que se voltearon dolorosamente hacia atrás, su cabeza se golpeó contra el suelo vio a Remus correr a su lado, Lucius no podía ni gritar de dolor y ya era el quinto en el día, esperaba que fuera por la luna, esperaba no tener que pasar por eso todos los días, creyó que perdería el conocimiento pero cuando Lupin le toco, los dolores disminuyeron, sentía el calambre en los brazos y piernas, aún le faltaba el aire, pero era cada vez menos, suspiró cuando pudo enderezar los brazos.

— ¿Hace cuánto te pasa? —Escuchó a Lupin preguntar —Cuando dormiste conmigo no te paso ni una vez —Los ojos del rubio estaban entrecerrados sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo, no tenía por qué responderle nada a Lupin, no quería, recordó una vez que estaba trabajando en su oficina miró por la ventana, Severus cargaba a Draco que dormitaba en su pecho, Narcisa iba de su mano sonriendo, se besaron lentamente, no sintió celos por ver a la pareja, sintió celos de no saber lo que se sentía ser tan querido y amado por alguien, pensó en que lo mejor era dejar a Draco en sus manos, tendría una hermosa familia… pero amaba demasiado a Draco para dejarlo, envidió a Tonks, él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque Remus no le hubiera rechazado, cerró los ojos y por fin pudo dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no tenía frío ya sabía dónde estaba a pesar de no haber luz, era la tienda de Lupin, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, se levantó y sus piernas no le sostuvieron el golpe dolió, Remus entró rápidamente en la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? —Iba a ayudarle a levantarse, pero el rubio rechazo su mano, tal vez demasiado violentamente, el lobo le miró asombrado, Lucius se levantó lentamente no quería que Remus lo tocara, no quería sentirse bien con ese toque… porque debía entender que Remus no le correspondía —Lucius ¿desde cuándo te dan esas crisis? —Preguntó preocupado obviando el actuar agresivo del rubio.

—Desde hoy en la mañana —Se asombró de la respuesta ¿por qué no mentía? Recordó que no era la primera vez que respondía a las preguntas del alfa sin querer, le había dicho de su problema con la sexualidad y de cómo habían concebido a Draco ¿Por qué no podía negarle las respuestas?

— ¡Merlín! Mañana hablaremos con Janet para que nos diga porque son… creí que morirías… me asuste…

—Ya —Lupin se quedó en silencio, ¿de dónde venía tanta hostilidad? Lucius había despertado bien, se habían besado, habían hablado… pero ahora el rubio se alejaba de él ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Draco le habría dicho algo en su carta? — ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya estamos casi en la hora —Le informó el rubio asintió —Te llevare a la planta baja —Lucius le miro sorprendido —Las tiendas son compradas de tres pisos, porque necesitamos un lugar donde transformarnos sin destruir nada —Le contó Lupin mientras le guiaba al sótano, trato de ayudar a caminar al rubio pero este le rechazó, caminaba con dificultad apoyado de las paredes, entraron en una sala amplia, sin paredes que limitaran el espacio salvo las cuatro que la formaban, era una sola gran habitación, Remus se sentó en el centro a lo indio —Los primerizos se transforman antes, con el tiempo te controlaras un poco más —Lucius asintió y se sentó igual frente a él, miró su rostro sonriente y le odió por nada en específico, tal vez porque se parecía a la sonrisa que Severus le dedicaba a Narcisa, el rubio quería llorar, pero tentó otra cosa, si él no podía negar las respuestas a las preguntas de Remus tal vez al alfa le pasaba igual.

— ¿Por qué rechazaste a tu pareja? —La sonrisa desapareció, había una expresión de dolor, se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez no debió preguntar.

—Me forme una mala idea de ella —Dijo mirando la nada —Creí que era algo… que no era…

—Si sabes que no es lo que creíste porque no vas por ella —Remus iba a responder, pero la luna comenzó a salir y Lucius arqueó dolorosamente la espalda quedó laxo, acostado en el suelo, Remus tomo su mano

—No te resistas… deja que el lobo domine la situación —Le susurró en la oreja, Lucius sabía que debía doler, todos le habían dicho eso pero él sentía las palabras de Lupin como un bálsamo anestesiante, sintió como cuerpo crecía, como cambiaba, sintió un leve incomodidad, y perdió la conciencia.

La transformación estaba completa, Remus se levantó estaba frente a un hermoso y enorme lobo albino que le miraba con expresión curiosa en sus profundos ojos azules, Remus sonrió y le toco el lomo, sus pelos tan suaves, sonrió y se transformó también, Remus ya tenía años de práctica y no perdía la consciencia al transformarse, se acurrucó en un lado de la habitación, el lobo blanco un poco más pequeño que él (pero más grande que el promedio de los lobos) buscaba aceptación para acercarse, Remus le dejo espacio entre su cuerpo y la pared frontal, el lobo blanco se iba a acercar, se miraron a los ojos, el lobo albino aulló de dolor, Remus no entendió porque, se fue a acurrucar en la pared opuesta lo más alejado de él, Remus era un lobo café oscuro, más grande que los alfas, se levantó rápidamente, el lobo albino debió quedarse con él, se acercó decidido al otro, pero el lobo blanco aullaba como si estuviera herido ¿estaba Lucius herido? Remus le lamió el lomo, el otro lobo le miró pero no hizo nada, Remus lamió sus patas delanteras, el lobo blanco le olfateo, Remus se recostó a su lado, el otro ladeo la cabeza pero se hecho a su lado, sin tocarlo, pero a su lado. Remus anotó mentalmente las reacciones del lobo albino, no era normal.

Lo normal era que su pareja buscara satisfacer el deseo que como hombres no habían podido, buscaría marcarle como su alfa, buscaría su aprobación… pero parecía estar herido, y rechazaba el contacto.

Remus despertó primero, Lucius dormía desnudo entre sus brazos, sonrió, Lucius había estado tan malhumorado la noche anterior que no le había dicho que lo mejor era bajar desnudos, habían roto sus ropas, acurrucó a Lucius de una forma más comprometedora, como si hubieran tenido sexo, con las piernas del rubio rodeando su cintura y con sus manos en el trasero, quería ver cómo reaccionaba, se hizo el dormido, fingió cerca de diez minutos cuando el rubio se removió, sintió como se desperezaba y sintió como se ponía rígido, se alejó rápidamente, abrió un ojo, Lucius buscaba su ropa, le temblaban las manos, se cayó al suelo… otra crisis… Remus dejo de fingir se levantó y le abrazo, sabía que el dolor estaba pasando porque el rictus de dolor del rubio se suavizo.

—Tranquilo Lucius… cálmate… respira —El rubio intentaba hacerle caso, pero estaba asustado, había perdido la virginidad siendo un lobo con alguien que no le quería ni un poco… que no le quería… no le quería… la crisis volvió más fuerte que nunca y ni Remus pudo ayudar, esta vez fue fuerte, Lucius gritó y se retorció hasta perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA...

Hola a todos! Un capi más :) en el próximo aparecen Harry y Draco :)

Gracias a todos por la acogida en esta página que para mí es tan rara XD

Arizú Eiri.


	3. Chapter 3: Dile la verdad

**Capítulo 3: Dile la verdad.  
**  
Harry salió de la tienda y estiró su cuerpo, aún era temprano dejaría a Ron y Hermione descansar un poco más, habían destruido recientemente el relicario de Slytherin, estaba feliz por eso, pero ahora debía encontrar otros Horrocrux y estaba MUY lejos de eso. Se acercó al lago de donde habían sacado la espalda, escuchó pasos, cada vez más cerca, sacó la varita, se odió por no llevar la capa, lo que vio le horrorizó, Draco Malfoy corría en su dirección como un poseso, sus ropas estaban rotas, rasgadas y llenas de sangre, el rubio no pareció verle hasta que casi lo tenía a un palmo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados de miedo, se abrazó a él como si fuera una tabla salvavidas y se desmayó. 

Draco abrió un ojo, el otro no respondió, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, gimió de dolor, sintió sangre en la boca se iba a ahogar, trató de girarse pero su cuerpo no respondía y era evidente que no podría hacerlo solo, sintió unos brazos rodearle con tanto amor y delicadeza que pensó que se había reunido con su padre.

—Respira… estabas muy herido. —Conocía esa voz, no era papá… ni mamá… muchos menos Severus y esas eran todas las personas que tenían algo de afecto por él, trato de girarse pero un fuerte dolor en sus costillas le dejo en su lugar.

— ¿Quién…? —Murmuró con voz pastosa, le llegaba un agradable aroma, estiró una mano y se horrorizo a ver el hueso casi no la sentía, resbalaron lágrimas de dolor.

—Shh. —Sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza los sonidos calmantes muy cerca de su oreja, la persona que le hablaba estaba detrás de él, eso quería decir que él estaba acostado sobre alguien semi sentado. —Te encontré muy mal herido… has vomitado sangre, me quede aquí para que no te ahogaras con ella. —Sintió una mano aferrarle desde la cintura. — ¿Qué te hicieron? —Draco no podía sentir todo su cuerpo, probablemente había perdido alguna parte, esperaba que su padre hubiera tenido más suerte, vio entrar a Hermione Granger y eso le aterró, la mujer le odiaba, se le aceleró el corazón y algo en la sala emitió un ruido agudo.

—Harry cálmale o le dará un ataque cardiaco. —Draco no podía respirar, si estaba con los leones ellos le matarían, no podría ver a sus padres nunca más, le torturarían… mas… se asustó, tembló, el pitido se hizo insoportable. — ¡desmaius! —Hermione miró culpable a Harry. —No había otra opción… le iba a dar un ataque…

—Esta aterrado. —Harry acaricio su cabello nuevamente. — ¿Quién le habrá hecho esto? —Harry le había encontrado junto al lago, el rubio había estado corriendo por pura voluntad, tenía más de mitad de los huesos rotos, los músculos atrofiados, llevaba un día completamente dormido y ya habían agotado todas las pociones curativas en él, hasta Ron había estado de acuerdo en ayudarle.

—Harry cuando despierte dale esto. —Le pasó una poción purpura. —Es un calmante… lo más probable es que haya estado huyendo de mortífagos y al vernos debe haber pensado que le haríamos lo mismo. —Harry lo miro con pena nadie se merecía lo que le habían hecho. —Aun no me explico esto. —La chica levantó el brazo roto de Draco, una vez restaurado el hueso el musculo había comenzado un rápido proceso de sanación, era visible como se recomponía.

—Algo deben haberle hecho esos hijos de… —Escucharon la chimenea, alguien del círculo interno quería comunicarse con ellos, la chica permitió la entrada Remus entró en la habitación que habían adaptado para el rubio, Harry estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas, Draco estaba completamente sobre él, acomodado entre sus piernas.

— ¡Merlín! Esta peor que Lucius. —Soltó de repente Harry arqueo una ceja. — ¿y Ron?

—Fue por más pociones, casi no nos quedan y con la desaparición de Severus tenemos que buscar alternativas. —El lobo asintió. — ¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó Harry a sabiendas de que si Remus se había arriesgado a pedir entrar en su tienda debía ser por algo importante, pero Lupin no podía apartar la vista del hijo de Lucius y eso hizo que Harry apretara instintivamente el agarre en el platino.

—Lucius llego hace poco a la manada… en un poco mejor estado que él, lleva un día inconsciente, aun no le puedo interrogar, pero al parecer Fenrir Greyback les transformó en lobos y se entretuvo torturándolos. —Hermione exclamó de horror y con ambas manos se cubrió la boca. —Aunque yo no confiaría mucho en ellos…

—Es imposible pensar que aceptaran pasar por algo así por gusto. —Defendió Harry —Además Malfoy no tenía ninguna forma mágica de encontrarnos… fue pura casualidad… y… ni siquiera sé porque está vivo.

—Los licanos sanamos rápido cuando nuestros huesos están en buen estado. —Les contó, Remus se acercó al chico inconsciente, de cierta forma tenía algo del aroma de Lucius y sentía cierta simpatía… era el hijo de su pareja, sonrió bobamente. —Me lo llevare…

— ¡NO! —Remus miró asombrado a Harry. —Se calma conmigo, deja que se recupere… además puede saber algo de los movimientos del Lord. —El licano asintió no muy convencido, pero no tenía como explicarle a Harry su historia con Lucius, no aún. —Por favor mantenme informado de la situación de su padre. —Remus asintió y salió, Harry acarició los cabellos plateados, era algo que hacía muchos años había querido hacer, siempre que veía a Draco en la escuela le veía solo, tan distante, tan frío… y con sus hermosos cabellos tan llamativos, había querido en más de una ocasión meter los dedos entre ellos, aunque jamás imaginó verle en esa situación.

Al otro día Draco logró abrir los dos ojos, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero lo sentía, también sentía a su guardián detrás de él, se giró dolió como el demonio pero logro hacerlo, reconoció de inmediato a Harry Potter su corazón se detuvo, dejo de respirar por algunos minutos debería tener miedo pero solo sentía curiosidad, estaba dormido, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo transfiriéndole magia, Potter era tan dulce, él jamás le habría dado magia a un enemigo… ¿Porque eso eran? Enemigos… El rubio bajó su mirada, no quería ser enemigo el—niño—que—vivió pasó una mano delicadamente delineando su rostro, Potter abrió los ojos Draco se asustó, ahora si era hora de correr, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido para moverse el moreno le sujetó desde la cintura y le acercó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Susurró en su oreja ¡joder! ¿Potter siempre había sido tan cálido? ¿Siempre había tenido ese aroma tan embriagante? Su voz había salido ronca por haber despertado recién, sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. —Llegaste muy herido. —Informó con el mismo tono sexy.

—Me duele todo. —Se impresionó de su sinceridad pero siguió hablando. — ¿Cómo llegue aquí? —Se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno, estaba tan cálido y reconfortante en ese lugar, Potter le abrazó y le cubrió con unas frazadas que el rubio ni siquiera había notado.

—No lo sé. —Suspiró el otro. —Llevas dos días inconsciente. —Draco le miró impresionado. —Te aferraste a mí y no me has soltado…

— ¿Te molesta? —La perspectiva de que Potter se sintiera asqueado hizo que mirara el suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre había querido llamar la atención de Potter no de la mejor forma, debía entender si el otro le odiaba.

—No… es agradable. —Dijo en un bostezó. —Son las seis de la mañana. —Informó al invocar un hechizo tempus sin varita. —Trata de dormir.

—Potter… —Harry le miró entre sus brazos. —No me sueltes.

Harry le dio una enorme sonrisa conciliadora. —No lo haré. —El moreno tomó de la mesa de noche un vial. —Es una poción calmante, es mejor que te la bebas. —El rubio se la bebió de un trago, Harry volvió a sonreír, Draco sintió algo cálido en el pecho y se comenzó a dormir con las caricias de Potter en la cabeza.

A eso de la nueve entró Hermione a revisarle les vio muy abrazados, la chica se había estado informando acerca de los hombres lobo cuando supo de la nueva condición de Draco, solo retomando sus propios apuntes de cuando averiguo de Remus, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al licano, pero había varias cosas que tenía claras, Malfoy era una hembra y Harry era su pareja, no sabía si era bueno informárselos aún se veían tan bien juntos, la chica sonrió, estaba consciente de cuanto quería el moreno una pareja, aunque la situación actual era tremendamente delicada, ella sabía que podía confiar en Malfoy, si era la pareja de Harry se sacaría un brazo antes de hacerle daño.

—Buenos días. —Saludó en un susurro casi inaudible al moreno, el chico la miró somnoliento. —Veo que se bebió la poción. —Tomó el frasco vacío, Harry se restregó los ojos.

—Eh si… despertó temprano, parece que está mejor porque se movió y conversamos algo. —Le contó Harry mientras la chica pasaba la varita por el cuerpo del rubio.

—Los licanos son increíbles está casi completamente curado. —Le sonrió, Harry suspiró de gusto, aunque despertó en él un sentimiento contradictorio, si el rubio estaba bien ya no tendrían que dormir juntos, de hecho Malfoy podría irse con su padre junto a la manada de lobos… y eso no le gustó arrugó el ceño ante la perspectiva de dejarle ir. —Buenos días. —Saludó Hermione, Draco acababa de despertar.

—Buenos…

—Debes tener hambre… ¿Crees que puedas levantarte? —El platino asintió pero solo pudo ponerse de pie con ayuda del moreno. —Harry te ha estado alimentando mágicamente, pero comer siempre será mejor para tu recuperación. —Los tres llegaron al comedor Ron estaba preparando el desayuno, Harry ayudaba al rubio a caminar, Hermione le sonrió, el pelirrojo tenía casi todo listo.

— ¡Guau! —Dijo asombrado. —Cuando te vi creí que te morirías… tenías tantas heridas… sangrabas de todas partes. —Fue su saludo, el pelirrojo gesticulaba con los brazos como se suponía que salía la sangre, Draco agrandó los ojos debió haber sido una imagen aterradora.

—No le espantes Ron. —Dijo Harry sentándole en una parte de la mesa, Draco miraba todo a su alrededor, era una tienda de campaña, muy grande y desordenada, eso la hacía hasta acogedora, hasta que se detuvo en una pizarra con dibujos… dibujos que reconocía.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó señalando la pizarra. — ¿Qué son los ho—horr—h? —Los tres se tensaron, la pizarra mostraba los posibles Horrocrux, pero solo estaban los dibujos que Hermione había encontrado en un libro de cómo serían la copa de Hufflepuff, la Tiara de Ravenclaw, el relicario recientemente destruido, el diario destruido hace años, y el anillo de Slytherin destruido por Dumbledore antes de morir.

—Es… mi misión. —Dijo Harry, de una forma extraña no quería mentir a Draco, el rubio ladeo la cabeza y se arrepintió, le dolió como un crucio.

—Yo tengo esas cosas. —Los tres le miraron boquiabiertos. —El Lord le entregó la copa a mi tía Bellatrix y yo se la robe porque creí que era importante… y el año pasado —Removió sus manos incómodo. —Cuando me obligaron a reparar el armario evanescente… encontré esa cosa… la tiara… no tiene las propiedades que todos creen que tiene, se supone que el que se la pone adquiere los conocimientos de Rowena Ravenclaw, yo solo me gane una jaqueca de tres semanas. —Los leones le miraban asombrados.

— ¿Aún los tienes tú? —Preguntó esperanzada la chica, dejando caer la tostada que había tomado, Draco asintió. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es genial! —Gritó emocionada, el rubio no entendía nada se preguntó si la sangre muggle de la chica la había hecho enloquecer, Harry sonrió junto a Hermione y también parecía feliz, así que tuvo que optar porque aún estaba cuerda. —Y tenemos la espada… Ron la sacó del lago podremos destruirlos.

— ¿Destruir qué? —Harry le explicó muy simplificadamente que eran trozos del alma de Voldemort y que eran además la única forma de eliminarlo, Draco asintió. —Están en mi cámara de Gringotts. —Les informó, Weasley le abrazo de felicidad.

—Podremos ir a la madriguera para navidad. —Dijo soñador. —Y con esas cosas destruidas… no tienes idea de cuanta cosas hemos pasado buscando esas alimañas. —Draco le sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca habían visto, una real, de alegría no esas muecas que el platino solía entregar en la escuela, de cierta forma Harry deseo ver ese tipo de sonrisas en el rubio todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que será mi forma de agradecer que me hayan salvado. —Potter le cogió el rostro con las dos manos, serio, tal vez demasiado serio.

—Jamás… y escúchame bien, jamás hubiera permitido que te pasara nada. —Fue intenso, Draco sintió un calor reconfortante en el cuerpo, quiso besarlo, pero la tos impertinente de Granger les separó.

— ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? Malfoy estará siendo buscado por los mortífagos… y no tengo que decir que a nosotros también nos buscan. —Señaló inteligentemente la chica, los otros tres se vieron un poco cabizbajos. —Necesitamos un buen plan.

—O un elfo doméstico. —El trío de oro miró al rubio. —Ellos pueden aparecerse en el lobby del banco. —Les contó. —Si recibimos ayuda de un elfo doméstico, no tendremos que exponernos en el callejos Diagón… y entonces podré hablar con el duende encargado de mi cámara para que me deje pasar.

—Aún no puedo creer que tengas una cámara… —Señaló Ron, de los Weasley salvo sus padres solo los gemelos tenían una y eso después de poner sortilegios Weasley.

—Cuando murió mi abuela Walburga me dejo su oro. —Dijo el rubio sin mucho interés. —Y mis abuelos en Francia también me envían oro constantemente, mi padre no quiso dejármelo libremente, porque dijo que compraría cosas inútiles… y Merlín que tenía razón. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Conozco a tu abuela o bisabuela… no estoy seguro que línea es. —Dijo Harry impresionado. —Hay un retrato horrible de ella en Grimmauld Place, grita y gruñe todo el tiempo. —Los otros dos leones lo secundaron asintiendo repetidamente.

—Era una mujer de alta sociedad… Solo debes saber tratarla. —Dijo el rubio bebiéndose el té de Harry, el moreno le vio hacerlo y solo le sonrió y le alcanzó sus tostadas, para Hermione era cada vez más evidente que esos dos terminarían enrollados, sintió un golpe en el pie, miró a Ron quien tenía una expresión de incredulidad, le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar, después le explicaría al pelirrojo que tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia del rubio.

*

Hermione y Ron estaban con la cabeza metida en la chimenea ambos tratando de ubicar a Dobby, mientras Harry hacia guardia fuera de la tienda, estaba helado, hace poco había nevado, aun así el bosque había adquirido un tono blanco hermoso, sintió a alguien salir de la carpa, Draco caminaba con dificultad Harry le ayudó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Ya son pareja verdad? —Preguntó apuntando a la tienda, Harry asintió. —Se estaban demorando. —Agregó. —Serán muy felices. —Le dijo lanzando una piedrecita al lago congelado.

—Es lo más probable… están hecho el uno para él otro. —Suspiró Harry también lanzando pequeñas piedrecitas al lago. —Lo que me recuerda… ¿Cómo llevaste aquí? Estamos protegidos por cerca de doce hechizos anti rastreo, transformamos el lugar en zona segura nadie puede entrar. —Se guardó para sí que hace poco Ron también se había ido y había logrado volver solo, Draco se vio pensativo.

—Yo… no lo sé… no a ciencia cierta… cuando me separe de papá, ambos corrimos en direcciones opuestas. —Le contó tratando de recordar. —Estábamos muy heridos, pero si atrapaban a uno era mejor que si nos capturaban a los dos… —El rubio apretó los puños aún le dolía haber tenido que separarse de su padre. —Solo corría, sin pensar donde… pero entonces me llegó un olor familiar… no sé explicarlo… como algo que te llama… ¿lo has sentido alguna vez? —Harry negó. —Yo… no se dé que otra forma explicarlo. —El moreno vio como el otro se masajeaba los brazos tratando de entrar en calor, Harry le abrazó y les cubrió a ambos con su propia túnica.

—De todas formas fue bueno… nos va a servir para terminar la guerra. —Le atrajo contra su pecho, Draco levanto la cabeza, lucía una hermosa sonrisa lamió lentamente sus labios, a Harry se le reseco la garganta mirar como esa lengua daba una sensual y lenta vuelta por sus labios. —Draco… —El rubio le miró sus ojos plata brillando de anhelo, Harry no entendía que le pasaba, Malfoy era un hombre y su casi nula experiencia amorosa había sido con mujeres, pero algo se sentía tan correcto, al notar que el moreno no hacía nada, fue el rubio quien se acercó y cuando estuvo a milímetros de besar a Harry este le sujeto de los hombros y le alejó. —No. —Los ojos de Draco se abrieron impresionados, habría jurado que Potter también quería besarlo, pero ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Su historia con Potter siempre había sido de rechazo, recordó al moreno rechazando su mano en primero, el rubio se tensó y se alejó ya no quería estar ahí, con ellos, con Harry.

—Lo siento. —Miró el suelo se sentía avergonzado, pensó que Potter podría querer algo con él pero siempre había errado al intentar leerle, sintió un frío que nada tenía que ver con la nieve. —V—voy a entrar. —Harry sabía que le había herido casi podía sentirlo, ver los ojos brillantes del rubio solo le confirmaron lo que ya sabía, pero no podía simplemente besarle sin tener sus sentimientos claros, él podía morir en esa guerra y Draco quedaría solo… el solo pensar en ello le dolió, se giró buscando el calor del cuerpo del otro pero ya no estaba.

El rubio se metió en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo pero el aroma de Harry estaba en todas partes, tironeo de su cabello ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿De dónde había sacado él que tendría algún tipo de oportunidad con el moreno? Tembló de frío era raro hasta ahora no había tenido frío, iba a tomar algo con que abrigarse del armario, pero todo era de Harry, olía a él… salió de la habitación, encontró a Granger en el pasillo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Draco quería decir que sí, pero un dolor insoportable se instaló en su pecho, abrazo a la chica y no pudo contener las lágrimas, ella le acaricio la espalda —No es fácil para él tampoco. —Trató de calmarle la chica pero ella no entendía ¿cómo iba a entender si Harry siempre había sido bueno con ella? Ella no sabía lo que era el rechazo de la persona que… la persona que… ¿le gustaba? se limpió la cara, acababa de tener un pensamiento muy esclarecedor, por eso le dolía su rechazo, por eso siempre buscaba la forma de que el moreno le notara, aunque fueran muy malas formas.

— ¿Encontraron al elfo? —Preguntó cambiando el tema limpiando con las mangan de su camisa las lágrimas, aunque su rostro seguía rojo; mientras antes encontraran los Horrocrux antes podría irse con su padre, quien si le quería y no le rechazaba, su cuerpo tembló ante la perspectiva de no ver más a Harry y tuvo más frío.

—Sí, vendrá en unas horas. —Le informó. — ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? —Preguntó al notar como Draco temblaba visiblemente, solo faltaba que le castañearan los dientes.

—Sí, solo fue un poco de realidad. —Le sonrió incómodamente, pero no eran las sonrisas que había visto últimamente, esta era triste y apagada, iba a decir algo mas pero vio a Harry y Ron tras de ellos.

—Tenemos todo listo para ir a Gringotts necesitamos ver cómo nos presentaremos. —Dijo Ron llevándoselos a todos al salón sin querer preguntar por el rostro sonrojado de Malfoy. —No podemos simplemente aparecernos con Draco y que el libremente nos lleve a su cámara… con las historia que tenemos los duendes pensaran que le hechizamos para robarle.

—Pueden ir bajo la capa de Potter. —Dijo el rubio, Harry se tensó, volvía a ser Potter.

—No cabemos los tres. —Replicó Hermione. —Además Gringotts al igual que casi todo, ha caído en manos de mortífagos, no llegarías ni a la entrada necesitas escolta mortífaga. —Señaló los tres la miraron los ojos sorprendidos. —Y yo tengo la solución —Se acercó a la repisa donde guardaban las pociones. —Tengo cabellos de Umbridge y de Yaxley… de nuestra visita al ministerio, les haremos creer que te capturamos y que te estamos forzando a entrar… eso calmara a los mortífagos en el banco.

—Los duendes no me dejaran sacar nada si ven que estoy bajo amenaza. —Dijo el rubio, ya no muy feliz de estar ahí, le llegaba potente el aroma de Harry y quería acurrucarse en su pecho, había sido un imbécil sino hubiera querido besarlo seguirían abrazados, miró el suelo derrotado encontrándolo la mar de interesante, aunque solo fuera abusar de la buena voluntad del moreno, se pateó mentalmente por estar recibiendo migajas de cariño… ¿pero que más podía hacer?

Desde el otro lado Harry no podía dejar de mirar al rubio, se veía triste y derrotado, quería abrazarlo, pero no era bueno dar rienda a algo que no tenía ningún futuro, primero porque él podía morir en la guerra, segundo porque Malfoy era un hombre lobo y ellos debían estar en sus manadas, tercero… porque era un hombre él no era homosexual, aun así, se le acongojaba el corazón verle tan triste, estaba pensando en ello cuando sintieron la aparición de Dobby.

—Te dejaran porque confundiremos al duende. —Dijo resuelta Hermione. — Violaremos la seguridad de Gringotts… —Tomó aire. —Será genial. —Ron la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. —Primero el ministerio… ahora Gringotts… esto debe ser alguna especie de record ¿no?

—El señor Harry Potter señor llamó a Dobby señor. —Dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia exagerada, al ver a Draco se asustó e increíblemente le atacó, Draco salió despedido fuera de la tienda. —No permitiré que ataques a Harry Potter. —Mientras Hermione detenía un nuevo ataque de Dobby, Harry salió tras el rubio le encontró tirado en la nieve, con la cabeza hacia atrás, sus heridas en el pecho se habían abierto, estaba sangrando otra vez, el rubio trató de ponerse en pie pero falló y se acurrucó en posición fetal en la nieve tratando de calmarse.

—Merlín Draco… déjame… —Harry le iba a ayudar, pero Draco golpeo su mano y se quedó en su posición.

—Estoy bien. —Susurró pero era evidente que no, Harry sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, Draco se giró como pudo, dejo la nieve roja le temblaban los brazos y piernas por el esfuerzo.

—Déjame ayudarte…

— ¡Que estoy bien! ¡VETE! —El moreno se agachó en la nieve y contra la voluntad de Draco le puso de pie. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú me odias! Deja de ser amable. —lloró, el rubio se odio por eso, no quería que Potter viera cuanto le afectaba. —Te daré lo que quieres… y me iré… no veras nunca más mi patético rostro. —La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Harry caló profundo en él, pero tenía que poner un límite o saldría más lastimado. —Suéltame. —Pidió un hilo de voz, Harry le soltó lentamente no quería que Draco volviera a caer, vieron salir a Hermione, Ron y Dobby de la tienda, el elfo se veía apenado, el rubio no dejo que se le acercara.

—Lo siento joven Malfoy, Dobby pensó que quería atacar a Harry Potter. —Se justificó y curo un poco sus heridas, el rubio gruñó, el elfo abrió enormes los ojos. —El joven Malfoy… —Tembló. —No es humano. —Retrocedió.

—¡Estoy harto! Llama al elfo de mi abuela… él será más eficiente —Dobby se mostró ofendido. —No iré a ninguna parte con este elfo inútil, llama al de la abuela. —Le dijo a Harry. —Cuando llegue… me llaman. —El rubio entró furioso a la tienda, Dobby miró a Harry como pidiendo que no lo hiciera bajando sus orejas avergonzado, pero el moreno no podía negar que Kreacher era más eficiente y menos complicado que Dobby. 

Draco estaba amurrado en la habitación, él sabía que las cosas serían difíciles pero que hasta los elfos le rechazaran era mucho, miró el suelo y jugueteo con sus manos nervioso, debía ser sincero lo que le molestaba no eran los elfos, era que Harry después de tantos años y tantas cosas vividas siguiera rechazándole, sintió a alguien tratando de entrar por la chimenea, se asustó, Potter abrió la puerta al sentir el ruido de la chimenea los dos se acercaron sigilosos, Harry con la varita en la mano pero apareció la cabeza de Remus Lupin entre las llamas y el moreno le dejo pasar.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Papá está bien? —Remus bufó Draco era tan parecido a su padre que le sorprendió.

—Si está bien. —Dijo medio nervioso el licano. —Ayer… pudimos hablar. —Le dijo al vuelo, muy impreciso, no le diría que casi había violado a su padre que era su pareja todo por ser un grandísimo cabrón. —Quiere que te lleve a la manada. —Harry y Draco se quedaron mirando unos minutos eternos, donde Remus pudo notar claramente que algo extraño había entre esos dos, Draco no quería mirar a Harry a la cara.

—Estoy ayudando a Potter. —Dijo mirando el suelo, muy impreciso también Remus sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno. —Tal vez en unos días vaya. —Dijo Draco mirando algo sumamente interesante en la pared.

—Remus será posible que expliques al señor Malfoy que esta misión es fundamental para terminar la guerra. —Dijo Harry muy convencido miró a Draco como para que le secundara pero el rubio estaba en otro mundo, Remus se sorprendió.

—Tanto así. —Harry asintió repetidas veces. —Entonces porque no le escribes Draco, para dejarle más tranquilo y que me crea que no es cosa mía el que no te lleve. —El rubio asintió ausentemente y salió buscando papel y pluma. —¿Se están llevando bien? —Preguntó mirando a Harry, quien al recordar que casi se habían besado se puso muy rojo. —Parece que más que bien. —Remus enarcó una ceja quería que Harry le dijera algo pero el moreno se había cerrado en banda aunque se puso como los cabellos son los Weasley, no quiso decir nada más, no quería que Harry se sintiera presionado a responder a los sentimientos de Draco porque fuera posible que fuera su pareja destinada, quería que lo escogiera porque le gustaba, el rubio entro corriendo con la carta en la mano.

—Dígale por favor que lo amo. —Dijo el rubio. —Y que estaré pronto con él. —Remus enarcó una ceja, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan bien, aun así le sonrió y desapareció por la chimenea, el rubio sacó a Harry de la habitación apenas desapareció Lupin, no quería su embriagante y delicioso aroma cerca.

Remus caminaba como león enjaulado Remulus, Archie, Janet, Jonás y gran parte del consejo de ancianos estaba en la sala de la enfermería, Lucius llevaba dos horas sufriendo intensamente una crisis tras otra, estaba con una vieja loba curandera ya que las necesidades del rubio iban más allá de la medimagia convencional que trataba Janet, estaba tratando de adormecer su cuerpo, pero el rubio convulsionaba cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más dolorosamente, los gritos se escuchaban cada más apagados lo que significaba que el dolor le estaba imposibilitando, Remus se mordió el puño de puro frustración, no entendía que pasaba… hasta ahora todo lo que sabía no se había aplicado a Lucius y eso le tenía muerto de angustia.

—Me rechazó. —Susurró Remus débilmente dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón de la sala de espera, todos los otros lobos le miraron. —Cuando se transformó en lobo… se alejó de mi… aulló… no se acercó… no buscó completar el vínculo que hombres no habíamos podido ¿alguno sabe porque? —Dijo el moreno mirando a sus compañeros buscando respuestas en los más viejos.

—Tú le rechazaste primero. —Acusó Archie. —Si se muere…

—Aún tiene un motivo para vivir. —Dijo Remulus, Archie y Remus le miraron esperanzados. —Su hijo, debe saber que está bien. —Remus se mordió los labios.

—Él sabe que está bien. —Dijo ahogadamente, se tironeo el cabello escucharon la puerta abrirse, salió Anne de la habitación de Lucius. —Dime que está bien. —La mujer le miró serena y negó suavemente, Remus sintió como si el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronara, llevaba años negándose a su pareja y cuando decidía que lo intentaría Lucius moriría de la peor forma posible.

—No puedo salvarle. —Informó, Remus metió la cabeza entre las manos, sintió como algo escurría por sus ojos, estaba llorando… Lucius iba a morir se atragantó con su saliva solo ante la idea, iba a perderle. —Quiero entrar en su mente si me dejas… quiero saber cuál es la fuente de tanto dolor. —Remus le miró sin entender. —Si lo hago… puede salir muy lastimado incluso perder facultades físicas o mágicas pero es lo único que no he probado y necesito tu permiso… aunque no seas su alfa, eres lo más cercano que tenemos como líder de la manada. —Remus se sintió fatal no se había unido a Lucius, le había rechazado y ahora Lucius iba a morir.

—Hazlo. —Concedió consciente de que eso podía exponer su negligencia como macho alfa —Lo que sea… por favor. —La loba lo guió dentro del cuarto donde Lucius se retorcía de dolor, saltaba con fuertes espasmos y sus miembros se retorcían en ángulos imposibles, casi sin voz por tanto gritar, Remus trato de ayudarle de separar sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse, pero solo lo lograba aplicando fuerza y eso le más hacía daño dejando moretones.

—Necesito que lo sujetes mientras entro en su cabeza. —Remus se sentó cerca de la cabecera de la cama y sentó al rubio como pudo en sus piernas, sujetó fuerte sus muñecas dejando notorias marcas en ellas, Lucius gritó y su cabeza se golpeó duramente contra Remus, la loba puso una mano en la coronilla de su cabeza, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, no quería invadir la privacidad del líder de la manada —Entrarás tú. —Remus la miró sin entender. —Te haré entrar en sus recuerdos, lo que sea que está torturándolo viene de él mismo, tienes que ver que es y detenerlo, convéncelo de que vivir no es algo malo. —El león asintió, cuando la mano de la loba se posó en su cabeza fue como que le golpearan con un mazo, al abrir los ojos estaba frente a Malfoy Manor escuchó gritos, pensó que eran los de Lucius, pero estos eran de un niño, se acercó.

Abraxas Malfoy mantenía la maldición sobre su hijo, diez tal vez nueve años, Lucius lloraba y se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de buscar apoyo en su madre, la mujer estaba impasible tomando el té. —Serás el líder de la familia debes ser fuerte, debes ser perfecto… esto no sirve. —Vio sobre la mesa una transformación a medias de un bloque de mármol en un delfín, la cola estaba defectuosa. —Crucio. —Remus se horrorizó y vio como el pequeño cuerpo de Lucius se golpeaba contra el piso, se rompió la nariz y comenzó a sangrar, vio la cara de asco en el rostro de su madre, Remus estiró una mano como queriendo alcanzarlo y calmar su dolor pero se sintió transportado a otro recuerdo, estaba en Hogwarts, Lucius estaba cerca del lago estudiando, tenía varios libros abiertos y comparaba su información para luego escribir en un cuaderno, escuchó risas, el rubio miró en varias direcciones tratando de buscar la fuente del ruido, se puso de pie y miro al otro lado del lago, Remus, James, Sirius y Peter jugaban en el lago estaban empapados, Lucius sonrió contagiado de la felicidad del grupo sin notarlo se fue acercando al grupo, los amigos al verle dejaron de jugar y sacaron sus varitas.

— ¿Necesitas algo Malfoy? —Preguntó Sirius a la defensiva, Lucius perdió la sonrisa y se puso serio.

—Estaba estudiando quería ver de dónde venía tanto escándalo. —Soltó dándoles la espalda.

—Ensayo de mortífago vete ya. —Remus se miró a si mismo horrorizado, la expresión de dolor del rubio no fue vista por los amigos en el lago, pero si por el otro Remus que sintió unos enormes deseos de cruciar a su versión más joven, el rubio miró el suelo, él conocía ese gesto, lo hacía cuando estaba incómodo.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, estaba en Malfoy Manor en una enorme y elegante oficina, Severus estaba en el suelo Lucius tras su escritorio se veía sorprendido. —Te lo ruego… por favor… —Narcisa estaba en una esquina con la más marcada expresión de dolor —La amo… La amo de verdad, como ambos sabemos tú jamás lo harás. —Lucius la miró a ella buscando algún tipo de respuesta, la mujer miraba angustiada como Severus seguía en el suelo.

—Levántate Severus… a mí no me importa, pueden tener su relación siempre que no se entere nadie más. —Les sonrió pero era una sonrisa vacía, los amantes de abrazaron y Remus entendió algo, Lucius envidiaba esa clase amor, el rubio apartó la vista de la pareja como si quemaran, removió sus manos inquieto incómodo ante la expresión libre de tanto amor, la pareja salió de la oficina, Lucius les siguió procurando de no ser notado, caminaban de la mano, se detenían y se besaban, las miradas de amor y anhelo eran constantes, Lucius les envidiaba, no les odiaba por amarse pero deseaba ser amado, entró en una habitación infantil con una pared complemente pintada como si fuera un bosque mágico donde entraban y salían criaturas hermosas, todo lo demás era de colores vivases, al centro una cuna que se mecía mágicamente, dentro estaba Draco de bebé más rubio que el propio Lucius, dormía plácidamente —Parece que seremos solos los dos. —Remus quería abrazarlo, decirle que le amaba, que no tenía que buscar más… pero el recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

—Por favor… no quiero… está loco. —Abraxas le llevaba a la rastra Lucius tironeaba en la dirección contraria, Voldemort estaba al final de una enorme sala, su padre se giró y miró duramente a su hijo que intentaba negarse a seguir avanzando.

—Has sido una vergüenza y una deshonra desde tu nacimiento. —Lucius se quedó como petrificado, avergonzado. —Eres un imbécil y un bueno para nada, así que ahora por lo menos lleva la marca con orgullo. —Lucius bajo los ojos y asintió, Remus sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro y se agachó frente a un roto Lucius Malfoy que sería entregado como sacrificio, acaricio su mejilla, el otro estaba tragando duro, tenía que ser fuerte, se decía a sí mismo, no podía seguir decepcionando a papá, respiró varias veces dándose valor 'aunque no quiero matar a nadie' tembló ante la perspectiva, se despabiló no podía pensar en esas cosas, Voldemort leería su mente y notaria que era un inútil… y le mataría… sonrió así por fin dejaría de doler… la vida era tan dolorosa, tan sinsentido, no había motivos para seguir… Remus lo sentía como un dolor propio, si él hubiera aceptado que el rubio era su pareja, Lucius jamás hubiera pasado por eso, porque hubiera estado seguro en con su manada y no luchando una guerra que no había escogido.

El recuerdo cambio vertiginosamente rápido, Lucius se vio empujado contra una pared, una mujer le besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, el rubio miró el techo, estaba sucio, era una estancia desagradable ¿a qué hora empezaba el Quidditch? ¿Quiénes jugaban hoy? Remus le miró asombrado Lucius de verdad no sentía nada de nada, la mujer se agachó, iba a desabrochar sus pantalones. —No creo que sea correcto. —El rubio no podía dejarla seguir, no sentía nada, de que servía tener sexo sino lo disfrutaba, suspiró buscando paciencia, la mujer gritó, chilló, amenazó, Lucius le entregó una cuantiosa suma de dinero y le dijo que podía decirle a quien quisiera se habían acostado, la chica se fue más conforme de lo que se atrevería a admitir, Lucius sacó su pene de sus pantalones, nada, ni erección ni nada… tal vez él era de esas personas que no tienen sentimientos, que no sirven para nada y que no sienten nada, su padre siempre le había dicho lo inútil que era, Remus quiso abrazarlo, Lucius miró su pene otra vez al parecer su función se limitaba a orinar, suspiró resignado, se arregló la ropa y salió de ahí.

La imagen cambio una vez más, Lucius estaba en Azkaban, un dementor le tenía entre las garras, la inexpresión de su rostro le hizo pensar que estaba muerto pero era imposible, Lucius estaba entre sus brazos en la enfermería de la manada, el dementor le soltó y el cuerpo del rubio cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo sus ojos imposiblemente abiertos sin pestañear, escuchó conversaciones fuera de la celda. —Nadie puede tener tan pocos recuerdos felices. —Comentó el auror que estaba de guardia.

—Pues no creo que le haya soltado porque se hicieron amigos. —Le respondió otro auror, Lucius se acurrucó en el suelo, jugó con la tierra del suelo escribió Draco con un dedo, Remus estaba temblando, los recuerdos felices del rubio se los había llevado el dementor… ¿Cómo sobrevivía? ¿Quién era Lucius? ¿En su vida solo había dolor?

Vio cuando los mortífagos fueron por él y entonces vio a Greyback quien lamió su rostro con lujuria, el rubio no se dio ni por enterado. —joder Lucius, no sabes lo bueno que estas. —El rubio seguía sin reaccionar, el lobo manoseo su cuerpo, Remus quiso matarlo, pero sabía que solo estaba en sus recuerdos. — ¡Reacciona! —Lo abofeteo y Remus sintió como su sangre hervía de rabia. —Así no es divertido. —Le lanzó brutalmente contra una pared, la cabeza del rubio rebotó y se abrió una herida en una parte de su cabeza, el lobo se rió, lamió la sangre. —Joder Lucius. —Le quitó la raída túnica, Remus apretó los puños impotente sabía que Lucius no había sido violado, pero sabía que le habían torturado, el mismo había curado sus heridas. —Lucius mi querido Lucius, voy a divertirme, contigo y tu familia. —El rubio le miró con odio, su primera reacción y le asestó un duro golpe en la nariz, se la rompió, Greyback aulló. —Trae al mocoso. —Otros lobos empujaron a Draco, Lucius le atrajo contra sí. —Ahora si hay reacción. —El lobo se lamió los labios lleno de su propia sangre y se rió estridentemente, Remus apretó los puños, mataría a Greyback a penas le volviera a ver, el lobo se acercó al rubio menor y lo golpeo, Lucius trató de interferir pero fue firmemente sujeto por los otros lobos, los gritos de Draco llenaron la estancia ante los bestiales golpes que Greyback le propinaba al menor de los Malfoy. —Vas a ver cómo me divierto con él y te juro Lucius que después me divertiré contigo… espero que estés apretadito. —Rompió la túnica de Draco, quien miraba asustado a su padre pidiendo ayuda, Lucius forcejeaba con sus captores, entonces Greyback le mordió, el grito del Draco asustó a los otros lobos, Lucius lanzó un hechizo sin varita y mató a uno, el otro aflojó el agarre, el rubio aprovechó eso y corrió y saltó sobre Greyback, le golpeo en el rostro hasta que soltó a Draco pero el lobo era más fuerte, en un rápido movimiento agarró a Lucius del cuello y le estrelló contra una pared, una, dos, tres… se rompió algo en su cabeza, entonces perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Lucius despertó, estaba amarrado con grilletes y su rostro estaba fijo mirando al frente, tenía la cabeza rota y varias costillas quebradas, Greyback sonreía tenía a Draco amarrado justo frente a su padre, el rubio menor lloraba, sus hermosos ojitos grises estaban hinchados y anegados de lágrimas, pensaba que Lucius estaba muerto, Greyback tocaba y lamia al menor el otro solo lloraba. —Déjalo. —dijo débilmente Lucius sabiendo que el otro le oía, pasando con dificultad la saliva por su garganta. —Estoy yo.

—No tienes mucho con que negociar. —Dijo sarcásticamente el lobo. —Después de todo, los violare a ambos y los marcare como hembras de mi manada… ¿Qué podrías ofrecer tú? Si tú culo ya es mío. —Remus lloró él había tratado a Lucius como puta, exactamente igual como ese animal le estaba tratando, Greyback volvió a morder a Draco, el rubio menor solo sollozaba ya no había gritos ni de dolor ni de ayuda, Remus sentía la impotencia de Lucius de no poder proteger a su única razón de vivir, su bebé hermoso y perfecto, lo único bueno en su vida.

—Ven aquí Greyback… y sabrás lo que es un Malfoy. —El lobo le miró asombrado e interesado, Remus se sintió más impotente que nunca, Greyback se acercó rápidamente y antes de que Lucius supiera que hacer ya lo había mordido, Lucius abrió la boca pero no grito, el lobo le mordió repetidas veces, con saña, buscando herirlo lo más posible, golpeándolo con su fuerza sobrehumana quería doblegarlo y obligarlo a obedecerle.

—Serás mi puta. —Decía entre mordidas. —Mi hembra… tú y tú hermoso hijo… joder… las hembras más hermosas que un lobo alfa puede pedir. —Lo golpeaba y lo mordía, Remus lloraba y no comprendía de dónde sacaba Lucius las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, Lucius no sabía por cuánto tiempo había sido torturado, solo sabía que Greyback tomaba aliento y seguía golpeándole, una vez se cansaba de él, golpeaba a Draco, el menor resistía menos el dolor, estaba casi completamente quebrado, Lucius lloró no por sus heridas, él nunca había tenido muchas razones para vivir, pero siempre pensó que Draco tendría una vida diferente, una vida distinta, con mayores oportunidades, su cabeza se balanceo imposiblemente hacia adelante, fingió quedar inconsciente, Draco se desmayó Fenrir gruñó molesto. —Así no es entretenido. —Miró a un lobo en la esquina del calabozo. —Déjales descansar, que se recuperen un poco… después me avisas y terminamos con esto. —Se limpió las manos en unos trapos sucios en la celda, sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre al igual que el piso, Lucius solo miraba el suelo, un enorme charco de sangre le cubría al completo, cuando sintió como cerraban la reja de la celda se atrevió a moverse, dolía horrores, se dobló en dos, noto que Greyback les había soltado, de todas formas no podían escapar, gateo hacia Draco, su pobre hijo aún estaba inconsciente, sus manos temblaban aun así trato de curar algunas de sus heridas, su conocimiento de magia sin varita era mínimo, pero algo podía hacer, dar su magia por salvar a su bebé, Draco abrió un ojo, el otro estaba hinchado y morado, simplemente no respondió.

—Papá. —Gimió Draco acurrucándose en sus brazos. —Nos va a matar. —Lloró apretándose contra él a pesar del dolor, Lucius acarició sus cabellos ensangrentados.

—Vamos a salir de aquí hijo. —Dijo convencido, si algo había aprendido trabajando para Voldemort es que jamás lograba sus objetivos no era posible que los lograra ahora —Tienes que descansar… al parecer sanamos más rápido de lo normal. —Dijo mirando como la pierna izquierda de Draco volvía a tener su tamaño, Lucius se abrazó a su hijo que se cobijó en su pecho, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Fenrir volvió y esta vez con varita, ambos rubios temblaron, Greyback se ensañó esta vez con él, Lucius los prefería así.

— ¿Sabes porque me molesto en torturarte? —Lamió su mejilla y de paso probó el sabor de su sangre, Greyback cerró los ojos de placer. —Tu sangre es deliciosa… me tomo todas estas molestias para que cuando te coja como la puta que eres, aceptes que soy tu alfa… no hay nadie más… solo yo… y ustedes. —Draco sollozaba, Lucius dejaba salir las lágrimas, le estaban azotando pero no lloraba por eso, lloraba porque siempre pensó que podría darle a Draco una vida mejor, entonces pasó, sonaron las alarmas, Greyback se despistó un segundo entonces Draco expulsó tanta magia que los grilletes se pulverizaron y Greyback cayó desmayado al final del calabozo, Lucius no lo pensó tomó a su hijo y corrieron como pudieron al bosque.

—Draco debes ir al norte… haré que me siga a mi… corre. —Le indicó Draco tembló. —¡Hazlo! —El menor de los Malfoy hecho a correr, Lucius como pudo corrió en dirección contraria dejando un rastro del sangre, tenían que seguirlo a él.

Remus estaba llorando cuando vio una escena que le resulto familiar, Lucius se estaba bañando con agua hirviendo, se vistió rápidamente y entró en su tienda, el rubio estaba asustado, aterrorizado, pero esta vez tenía que salvar a Draco, se vio a si mismo romper sus ropas, Lucius lloraba pero haría lo que él le había pedido, Remus lloró con Lucius, pero entonces algo cambio, el clima de miedo y terror cambio cuando él le acurrucó en su pecho, Lucius se sintió bien en sus brazos, la escena cambio otra vez.

—Cometí un horrible error con mi pareja… y le rechace… —Escuchó sus propias palabras, y sintió como Lucius se perdía en ellas, escuchó cada uno de sus pensamientos 'solo quiere sexo' 'quiere que forme parte de su harem' vio un recuerdo suyo con Tonks en el callejón Diagón… 'no me quiere'… 'no me quiere…' 'nadie me ha querido nunca…' 'Draco está bien' entonces el entendimiento llego a él, Lucius se había dado por vencido y era su culpa… otra vez. 

Salió de la mente rota del rubio, Anne le miró aún con las manos en sus cabezas generando el vínculo mágico —Si sabes que hacer… Les dejaré solos. —La loba cerró la puerta pero Remus no sabía qué hacer, dejaba las lágrimas caer por su rostro, frustrado y avergonzado por equivocarse tanto con su pareja, Lucius había estado tan solo en su vida y había sido su culpa, el cuerpo del rubio no aguantaría mucho y el aún no sabía qué hacer, le abrazó fuerte, tal vez demasiado fuerte, para traspasarle sus sentimientos, sus dudas, los ojos del rubio estaban blancos.

—Deja de sufrir mi amor te harás daño. —Le dijo acariciando su cabello y limpiando su rostro del sudor. —Voy a seguirte Lucius Malfoy, ni se te ocurra darte por vencido, porque iré contigo… no volveré a dejarte solo… juro que si te rindes me voy contigo. —El rubio debía estar escuchándole, porque las convulsiones bajaron de intensidad y su cuerpo se hizo más manejable. —Cuando era un lobo adolescente sentí el llamado de mi pareja, tenía como quince años como lobo y tuve que usar pociones para entrar a Hogwarts para verme de once años otra vez, fue un enorme esfuerzo mágico que la manada me permitió solo porque era el llamado de mí pareja, el problema fue que no noté quien era hasta fue demasiado tarde, cuando supe que eras tú, me sentí estúpidamente decepcionado, fui un imbécil y me deje influenciar por los rumores que corrían a tú alrededor. —Acarició sus cabellos húmedos, tomó uno de sus brazos y con dificultad le dejo en su posición normal, lo masajeo unos minutos para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor. —Trate de olvidarte. —Lloró ahogadamente cada vez le costaba más hablar, mientras dejaba el brazo para acariciar una de sus piernas tratando de relajar los adoloridos músculos. —Trate de convencerme que podía vivir sin ti. —Lloró otra vez, tomó su otro brazo, al parecer estaba funcionando, porque cada vez le era más fácil manipular el cuerpo del rubio, dejaba salir su magia para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos. —Te amo. —Susurró en su oreja abrazando el cuerpo Lucius, buscando fundirse con él. —Te he amado siempre… y lo hare hasta que muera. —Le besó, un beso simple, casto, solo un leve roce sobre sus labios. —Pero nunca supe como acercarme a ti… ni quien eras… y estaba tan equivocado. —Lloró cubriéndole con las frazadas. —No tuvimos relaciones Lucius cuando te convertiste en lobo y no serás parte de ningún harem. —Le dio un beso corto en el cuello. —Pero haremos el amor, veras como lo vas a disfrutar, lo prometo… no más miedo… no más dolor… —Tomó delicadamente su rostro, cerró los ojos del rubio, masajeo su sien. —Te amo… te amo… te amo. —Se recostó a su lado y le apretó contra sí, dejo fluir su magia para que esta envolviera a Lucius, necesitaba traerlo de vuelta, necesitaba convencerlo de volver.

Lucius se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba cómodo y calentito eso le animó a abrir los ojos, al verse en los brazos de Remus, dejo caer las lágrimas, era doloroso pero no le quedaba opción, aceptaría ser la puta del alfa si de esa forma le tenía aunque fuera un poco ¿Remus podría amarle aunque fuera un poco? ¿Podría querer a alguien como él? Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo silenciosas, jamás encontraría a alguien que le amara, pero al menos había encontrado a alguien que le hacía sentir… aunque solo fuera físicamente, aunque fuera hasta que encontrara más personas para su harem, más lágrimas, se acurrucó a su lado rogando por ese algo cálido que le hacía sentir el Gryffindor.

—Te amo Lucius. —Dijo Remus mirándole a los ojos, llorando con él. —Fui un imbécil… y te hice daño… pero no podía controlarme… la pareja a la que rechace hace años fuiste tú. —El rubio se sorprendió. —Creí que eras el hijo perfecto de Abraxas, que eras un asesino y una… que te acostabas con cualquiera… no sabía nada de ti… perdóname. —El rubio no podía dejar de mirarle no podía creerlo ¿él? ¿La pareja de Remus Lupin? le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero levantó una mano para acariciar el contorno de su rostro.

—Por fin te encontré. —Susurró con dificultad.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias a quienes estan siguiendo la historia

besos!

Arizu Eiri


	4. Chapter 4: Vuelo en Dragón

**Capítulo 4: Vuelo en Dragón.  
**  
Draco se había encerrado en la habitación, Harry había llamado a Kreacher y no dejaba de pelear con Dobby, el moreno tironeaba de su cabello frustrado, por la pelea entre los elfos pero fundamentalmente por el aislamiento del rubio. Ron y Hermione le miraban sin interferir sentados en el salón viendo como los elfos se lanzaban cosas.

—El joven es el nieto de mi señora. —Dijo Kreacher con todo el orgullo que era el servir a la familia Black. —Será un honor para Kreacher servirle. —Miró despectivo a Dobby. —Tú dices que no les sirves a los magos… dices que eres libre, ve a hacer tus cosas de elfo libre. —Bufó.

—Dobby es un elfo libre, pero es amigo de Harry Potter y si Harry Potter…

— ¡Correcto! —Exclamó feliz Kreacher. —Tu amigo es Harry Potter, al que hay que llevar es al joven nieto de la señora Walburga. —Atacó Kreacher, Dobby miró a Harry esperando que lo negara pero el moreno solo esperaba que terminaran de pelear.

—Deben transportarnos a todos a Gringotts. —Dijo el león ya más que harto — ¡Lo haremos así! —Gritó para que Draco escuchara. —Draco, Hermione y Kreacher viajaran juntos, y tú Dobby nos llevaras a mí y a Ron. —Sentenció para terminar la pelea, todos parecieron muy conformes, el rubio salió de la habitación con la camisa manchada de sangre, se le veía pálido y el moreno tuvo enormes deseos que abrazarlo y patear a Dobby por atreverse a herirlo, se lo replanteo, él no podía patear a nadie (se lo repitió como un mantra).

—Bien. —Hermione le pasó a Ron la poción multijugos. —Tú serás Yaxley y yo Umbridge. —Ambos bebieron y se quejaron de lo asquerosa de la poción, Draco se mantuvo alejado con Kreacher, Harry no podía dejar de mirarle dentro de poco arriesgarían más que sus vidas, era el mundo mágico completo y el solo podía mirarle a él, no podía ser normal. 

Remus despertó medio asustado recordando lo intensó de lo vivido las últimas horas, buscó a su alrededor y justo a su lado Lucius estaba durmiendo usando su brazo como almohada, su corazón se disparó al ser consciente del dolor de su pareja, acarició su rostro y quitó el cabello de su cara, era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, notó una presencia intrusa y al girar vio a Janet junto a la ventana, gruñó disconforme de que les molestaran después de los intensa de la experiencia.

—Por fin… reaccionas. —Remus se sentó en la cama, sentía la boca pastosa y dolían varios músculos. —No te presiones perdiste mucha magia. —Le informó sin acercarse mucho, sabía que era una intrusa, pero al ser hembra sabía que ninguno de los machos le consideraría una amenaza. —Estuvimos muy asustados, ambos llevan un día y medio dormidos, no soltabas a Lucius me costó mucho revisarlo. —Remus se sonrojó pero de todas formas sus instintos posesivos se afianzaron, apretó el agarre en Lucius.

— ¿Le puse en peligro? —Preguntó, eso sí le preocupaba no podía seguir haciendo estupideces que afectaran el bienestar de su pareja, miró al rubio y buscando alguna señal de que estaba herido o que algo le dolía, ahora que había aceptado la culpa era su responsabilidad que todo saliera bien de ahora en adelante.

—No. —La loba pasó la varita por su cuerpo. —En realidad el que estuvo en peligro fuiste tú. —Le informó pasándole una enorme bandeja con comida, jugo, tostadas y fruta. —Perdiste mucha magia, nos costó entrar a la habitación, rechazabas a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. —Le sonrió comprensiva. —Pero de a poco te fuiste cansando… o Lucius te obligó… no sé muy bien cómo pasó. —Le dio una enorme sonrisa. —Él ha despertado varias veces y se ha negado a dejarte solo. —Le contó, Remus sonrió de oreja de oreja eso era esperanzador.

—Pude traerle de vuelta. —Dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, Janet le sonrió.

—Ahora no lo vuelvas a soltar. —Dijo la loba ayudando a Remus a sentarse en la cama para que pudiera comer mejor. —Hay otra cosa que quiero que veas… antes que Lucius despierte. —Remus la miró interrogante, Janet se veía apenada y preocupada lo único que quería era que les dejara solos, la loba le pasó un diario, en primera plana en el profeta se veía un dragón albino rompiendo el techo de Gringotts, en su lomo se podía ver a Hermione agarrada de las escamas de su espalda, a Ron agarrado de una pata delantera y a Draco y Harry aferrados el uno al otro firmemente sujetos de las cadenas de las patas de traseras, al parecer Draco seguía enviando hechizos al suelo, entonces la imagen volvía a comenzar, el titular en enormes letras rojas 'HEROE CAÍDO EN DESGRACIA ROBA BANCO'

—Que no sepa Lucius. —Le pidió pasándole el diario. —Sufriría por Draco y quiero saber primero porque lo hicieron. —La loba asintió y se retiró de la habitación, Remus se quedó muy pensativo ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos chiquillos locos para entrar a Gringotts a robar? ¿Y porque entraban sin un plan de huida? ¿Por qué Draco protegía tanto a Harry? Su instinto lobo le indicó que algo raro estaba pasando ahí y era mejor tener las respuestas para cuando Lucius se enterara.

—Oh Remus. —Lucius se sentó en la cama, se le quedo mirando y al parecer no supo que más decir, miró sus manos y se sonrojó. —Debería irme y dejarte descansar. —Se iba a levantar pero el león le agarró y le abrazó, acarició sus cabellos, llenó sus pulmones con su olor, Lucius cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por lo cálido de las sensaciones.

—N—no te vayas. —Susurró en su cuello. —He sido muy estúpido contigo. —Le miró intensamente directo a los ojos. —He hecho todo mal y definitivamente estoy dispuesto a reparar mis errores. —Lucius seguía aún muy sonrojado. —Te amo Lucius, eres mi pareja y no te volveré a soltar… así quieras vivir en la antártica, no te suelto nunca más. —Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron enormes ante la sorpresa.

Draco caminó decidido y altivo hacia un duende que le miró de arriba abajo como comprobando que fuera Draco Malfoy, el real, el rubio no pareció ni remotamente molesto, todas las personas en el banco se giraron a verle, eso era bueno, restaba importancia a quienes caminaban tras de él, Umbridge y Yaxley.

—Necesito entrar a mi cámara. —Dijo arrogante mirando al duende en la ventanita de informaciones. —Me llevo a estos dos conmigo. —Dijo sin mirarlo como analizando el lugar, el duende se le quedo viendo interesado.

—Hemos tenidos cuatro Dracos Malfoys esta semana señor. —Le informó revisando categóricamente al rubio, Draco se tensó. —Comprenderá que sin llave tendrá que pasar por un verificador de identidad y de firma mágica. —El rubio bufó pero asintió —Me temo también que es imposible que transite por las cámaras históricas con acompañantes, son cámaras muy viejas y están en el primer nivel del banco no nos gusta llevar magos ahí. —Dijo dando a entender que aunque Draco fuera el dueño de la cámara a los duendes no les hacía ni pisca de gracia que el rubio bajara, casi se sentían dueños de ese piso.

—Mira pedazo de criatura inferior. —Draco habló con los dientes apretados, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención pero su tono era peligroso y denotaba lo cabreado que estaba, sus ojos de oscurecieron y Harry bajo la capa tembló de excitación, el rubio se veía muy sexy cabreado. —Esa cámara es mía y todo lo que hay en ella también. —Agarró al duende de la camisa y le acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. —Hace poco otra criatura mágica me hizo la vida muy difícil y me la va a pagar cara. —Agrandó los ojos el gris paso a plata, Harry se mordió el labio inferior, estando con la capa estaba muy cerca de ambos y la magia de Draco se estaba descontrolando. —Así que comprueba que soy el Draco original o te transformare en mi próximo elfo doméstico. —Le soltó con rabia, el duende trastabilló y cayó al suelo, el rubio bufó, la criatura temblaba completamente de pies a cabeza le hizo entrar a una habitación con sus acompañantes iba a aplicar el hechizo de detección pero Harry le lanzó primero un confundus, Ron y Hermione disfrazados trajeron el carrito, el rubio casi pateo al duende al subirlo, Harry por fin se quitó la capa y se sentó junto al rubio, Ron y Hermione tras de ellos, el duende en la punta del carrito dirigiéndoles.

—Eso fue… —Dijo estranguladamente Draco enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería el moreno, iba a preguntar, pero una cascada de poción les baño y los disfraces de los Gryffindor cayeron y comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, señalaba que había intrusos, tenían que apurarse, el duende casi bailaba en la punta del carrito mientras les dirigía a la zona más oscura del banco, cuando llegaron sintieron ronquidos, pero no prestaron atención, el duende paso su mano por la puesta de la cámara 112 y después Draco puso la mano, salió una gota de sangre que abrió la puerta e iluminó una estancia tan grande como un salón de clases de Hogwarts, Ron dio un chillido impresionado. —Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido ¿recuerdas donde los pusiste?

—Claro. —El rubio corrió por su cámara hacia un enorme ropero muy antiguo, al abrirlo Harry vio toda la clase de objetos mágicos, desde una escoba hasta joyas, no quiso preguntar de dónde sacaba el rubio todas esas cosas, le pasó la copa, Harry sintió como si pesara una tonelada, Ron se la quitó y la guardó, Hermione guardó la tiara, mientras el rubio sacaba una bolsa con galeones y los metía en su túnica, además rebuscó por una varita de repuesto.

— ¿Cómo saldremos? —Preguntó espantada la chica al notar que el ruido fuera de la cámara era cada vez más fuerte, probablemente habían llamado a los aurores que dado el control que Voldemort tenía en el ministerio, eran a su vez mortífagos, Harry la miró asombrado.

—Llamaremos a Dobby y Kreacher. —Dijo como si nada, Draco y la chica le miraron asustados.

— ¿Dime que pensaste en otra cosa? —Preguntó Draco medio alterado al ver que Harry no comprendía su reacción agregó. —Los elfos no pueden entrar a Gringotts… los duendes sellan su transportación para proteger las cámaras. —Le contó, Harry se mordió las uñas estaban en problemas. —Ok yo… tengo una idea… no es una buena… pero hay que moverse ya. —El rubio salió junto a los tres leones, cuando estaban llegando a la puerta los miró. —Afuera nos estarán esperando… sería muy útil que sacaran sus varitas. —Los tres prepararon sus varitas, Draco sacó la que recién había encontrado en su cámara.

—Hermione lánzanos hechizos de protección. —Gimió Ron. — ¿Malfoy cómo se supone que saldremos?

— ¿Haz volado en Dragón? —Preguntó mientras la chica pasaba su varita por Harry, Ron arrugó toda su cara con expresión de dolor. —Lo siento no puedo pensar en nada mas… liberaremos a Pólux. —Les informó.

— ¿El dragón blanco? —Preguntó la chica pasando la varita por el pelirrojo. —Es un mito, nadie le ha visto…

—Créeme es real yo lo he visto. —Dijo mientras la chica comenzaba a pasar la varita por él —Es magnífico, aunque está ciego. —Hermione terminó los conjuros sobre su cuerpo. —Espero que estén listos. —Dijo poniendo él los hechizos en Hermione.

—No lo estoy. —Gimió Ron pero de todas formas Draco abrió la puerta, fuera habían media docena de duendes y más de una veintena de aurores, que al verles lanzaron a morir, fue buena idea lo de los hechizos de protección, Draco comenzó a correr hacia al norte, preocupado de que Harry le siguiera el paso y de protegerle de los hechizos, Ron y Hermione les seguían se cerca, las paredes se estaban desmoronando a su alrededor, los hechizos no dejaban de resonar, entonces Harry le vio por primera vez, un enorme dragón blanco que estaba igual o más asustado que ellos con la lluvia de hechizos, el animal movió su enorme cola y derribó a la mitad de los aurores, Draco desde la distancia, lanzó un hechizo en el grillete derecho de sus patas delanteras, Hermione le apuntó a uno de sus patas traseras, Harry lanzo otro liberando su cola, el moreno se sorprendió porque Draco le lanzó (literalmente) hacia el lomo del animal, desde ahí soltó la cadena que ataba su cuello.

—Suéltale los grilletes. —Dijo mientras ayudaba a Hermione a subir, Ron fue impactado por un hechizo y cayó, Harry no podía permitir salir de ahí sin él así que saltó de su posición para ayudarle, Draco se enfureció, esta vez no fueron solo sus ojos, sino sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo se vio aumentado y sus músculos se marcaron, lanzaba hechizos a todo lo que se movía, Harry se asustó, porque después los hechizados en cuestión no volvían a levantarse, Draco en menos de un segundo estuvo a su lado, quitó el ultimo grillete y lanzó un potente hechizo al techo que le hizo explotar, Hermione desde el lomo entre sus alas también lanzó un hechizo, para que el dragón emprendiera el vuelo, Ron por fin reaccionó y se aferró a una pata, Draco agarró a Harry y en último minuto sujetó la cadena que ataba su cola, seguía lanzándole hechizos a los aurores, Harry le miraba embelesado, el rubio le sujetaba fuertemente y seguía luchando, por fin, cuando el dragón les sacó del área de Londres mágico, Draco se relajó y sus músculos volvieron a la normalidad, entonces fue Harry quien tuvo que sostenerle, porque el rubio pareció desinflarse después de esa dosis de adrenalina.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry asustado, Draco parecía haber perdido magia y fuerza, casi se cae, Hermione trataba de ayudarles a subir al lomo, pero Draco se había transformado en un bulto y Harry no le soltaría por nada, al parecer había perdido el conocimiento — ¡Hermione estamos bien! —Le gritó a la chica. —Lo que me preocupa es como bajar.

—¡Lanzándonos! —Gritó Ron desde las patas. —Ahí. —Apuntó más adelante, todos miraron había un lago enorme, podrían simplemente tirarse y salir vivos, era una alternativa… de hecho era la única alternativa.

—Draco… ¡Draco! —Harry le llamaba pero el rubio estaba inconsciente, le revisó, él no vio que le llegara ningún hechizo, le movió el rostro y le palmeo las mejillas, no tuvo reacción, se mordió el labio inferior, era muy probable que estuviera herido y eso lo sintió como dolor propio.

—Debe estar agotado Harry. —Dijo la chica. —Te ayudaremos a sacarle. —Entonces se lanzaron, caer al agua Draco despertó de la peor forma, quien comenzó a patear desesperado por aire, parecía incapaz de lograr calmarse, la desesperación se apoderó completamente del rubio, quien dabas patadas y manotazos intentando obtener aire, nada, estaba tragando mucha agua.

—Tranquilo amor estoy aquí. —Dijo desesperado Harry por lograr que Draco se calmara si seguía tan nervioso se ahogaría. —Tranquilo, ya te tengo. —Draco se aferró a él como a una tabla salvavidas, Harry hubiera deseado acariciar su espalda, pero lo mejor era sacarlo del agua. —Calma… —El rubio se fue relajando y el moreno por fin pudo guiarle fuera del lago, se dejaron caer en la orilla, tenían que descansar. —Eso fue… muy intenso. —Dijo Harry una vez recuperado el aliento.

—Fue genial. —Dijo Ron emocionado. —Malfoy estuviste increíble. —Dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo. —Ahora podemos ir a mi casa, comer, bañarnos y dormir. —Dijo feliz, todos estaban muy felices, cuando destruyeran la copa y la tiara solo quedaría Nagini y eso significaría que podrían descansar un poco, además aún tenían en su poder la espada de Gryffindor, por lo que destruirlos era cosa de tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el moreno echado en el suelo al lado del rubio. —Eres increíble, puedes enfrentar aurores, duendes, cabrear a un dragón pero le temes al agua. —Harry de veras estaba sorprendido.

—Eso es nuevo. —Dijo el rubio quien lentamente estaba recuperándose del impacto con el agua. —En casa tengo una piscina, suelo nadar… pero ahora… yo… —El rubio se sentó. —Denme un minuto. —Se levantó y caminó por la orilla del lago. —Los tres amigos se miraron asombrados, el rubio parecía estar aterrado y eso les sorprendió, hace menos de diez minutos le habían visto luchar fieramente contra los aurores y no amedrentarse… ahora parecía un niño asustado por la oscuridad.

—Ve con el Harry. —Dijo Hermione mirándole, era evidente para ella que el rubio estaba conmocionado, el moreno no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y corrió tras el rubio. —Yo armare la tienda y tú pondrás los hechizos de protección. —Le dijo al pelirrojo.

—Draco. —El rubio se giró, tenía los ojos llorosos el moreno le abrazó en un impulso nada controlado, Draco le apretó contra sí. — ¿Qué paso? Por Merlín ¿estás bien? —Draco se aferró a él, temblaba, Harry acarició su cabello aun mojado ambos lo estaban y estaba bajando la temperatura. —Ven… vamos a darte una baño caliente.

—Siempre he sido un buen nadador… pero cuando caí al agua… fue como si no supiera ni donde estaba, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada. —Dijo asustado temblando, llorando, el moreno le apretó más contra él. —No sé qué paso en el banco… sentí como si mi cuerpo quemara, tenía que sacarte de ahí… joder… no podía dejar de pensar en sacarte de ahí. —Volvió a temblar, le miró ni siquiera limpio sus lágrimas. —Si algo… —La imagen fue demasiado para Harry, Draco mojado, con sus hermosos ojitos llorosos, temblando, simplemente tenía que consolarle como fuera, le besó, sujeto su rostro desde el mentón y le besó, el rubio abrió la boca y Harry metió su lengua, el contacto entre ambas, descontroló la magia entre ellos, sus cuerpos estaban en sintonía, no necesitaban hablar, el rubio cruzó los brazos por su cuello, el moreno le atrajo desde la cintura, ambos necesitaban seguir tocándose, recorrían al otro con manos febriles necesitados del contacto, estaban comenzando a sentir un calor que poco tenía que ver con el ambiente. — ¿Me dijiste amor?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, sus labios se habían separado solo unos centímetros.

—Cuando tratabas de sacarme del agua… me dijiste 'amor'. —Dijo el rubio sin soltar el abrazo, Harry se sonrojó no lo había notado.

—Ehh no lo sé… yo solo pensaba en salvarte. —Dijo sincero el león, Draco se alejó un poco de él, ambos sintieron frío al hacerlo. —Ven vamos a la tienda… necesitamos comer y entrar en calor. —El rubio asintió Harry le tomó de la mano y le guió donde Ron y Hermione habían puesto la tienda, cuando entraron sintieron el aroma de la comida.

—Ron se está duchando. —Les informó Hermione, ella tenía una toalla en la cabeza era evidente que se había duchado y ahora preparaba algo de comer, Draco se quitó la túnica empapada y se sentó en un sillón con las piernas contra el pecho no parecía muy concentrado en ellos. — ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó la chica apuntando con la cabeza al rubio que parecía bajoneado, Harry negó sin querer dar explicaciones.

—Solo se asustó… creo que los cambios que ha experimentado como lobo aun le sorprenden. —Indicó sin estar realmente seguro de la respuesta, se habían besado, aun sentía como sus labios hormigueaban por la sensación del contacto de los labios del rubio, Merlín, deseaba repetirlo… necesitaba repetirlo, pero primero necesitaba ordenar su propia cabeza. 

Ron salió del baño y Harry entró a darse una ducha rápida, Draco se sentía miserable, Harry le había besado y dioses había sido genial pero luego le había alejado, el moreno no era consciente de lo que él sentía y eso le hizo sentir mal ¿era posible que Harry aun no creyera en que él quería ayudar? ¿Aun desconfiaba porque él había sido un mortífago? ¿Le odiaba por lo vivido en la escuela? Comenzó a sentir mucho frío, sus manos se helaron y comenzó a temblar, cuando unos brazos le apresaron, recuperó el calor, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la calidez del otro.

—Ven aquí… necesitas una ducha caliente. —El moreno le guió al baño, muy pequeño apenas y cabía un pequeño cuadrado en el suelo donde caía el agua, Harry le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, pero no se atrevió a más. —Te esperare con los chicos…

—No te vayas. —Pidió miserablemente, estaba rogando… siempre había sido así, él siempre buscando alguna reacción en el moreno, Harry siempre odiándolo… es que así eran las cosas entre ellos y el rubio entendió su comportamiento infantil con el león… prefería el odio de Harry a su indiferencia, había agarrado la camisa del moreno y la soltó derrotado, ya había cumplido su parte, no podía ayudar en nada más Harry se había dispuesto a dejarle solo. — ¿Vendrá Lupin por mí? —Harry se giró desesperado y le abrazó.

—No te vayas. —Esta vez fue Harry el que estaba rogando, sintió el cuerpo frío del rubio y le metió bajo el chorro de agua, empapándose también, el vapor inundó la habitación, el moreno buscó su boca y le besó desesperadamente le apretaba contra su cuerpo, le atraía desde la cintura y Draco paso los brazos por su cuello, se sentía tan bien. —No te vayas. —Volvió a pedir, el rubio asintió y se acurrucó en su pecho, dejaron que el agua les entibiara el cuerpo y después de un rato Harry aplicó un hechizo de secado (cosa que no se le había ocurrido antes) guió al rubio a su habitación, le ayudó a ponerse uno de sus enormes pijamas, herencia de su época con los Dursley, pero al ser tan enormes los hacia cómodos y calentitos y era justo lo que necesitaban ahora, le sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior, el rubio estaba más que sonrojado, estaba desnudo frente a Harry, el moreno pareció hipnotizado y por un momento no reaccionó, pero luego vio el rostro del platino, todo sonrojado y apenado, se apresuró a ponerle uno de sus bóxer y le puso el pijama, él se desvistió rápido, sabía que Draco le estaba mirando y le pareció justo que le viera, así que se giró para que lo hiciera, Draco se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Ron, sonrió, después se puso el pijama rápidamente y se metió a la cama con él.

— ¿Estas cómodo conmigo aquí? —Preguntó el rubio acurrucado entre sus brazos, Harry acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano y masajeaba su espalda con la otra, estaba tan cómodo, tan relajado, tan calentito.

—No voy a mentirte Draco. —El rubio se tensó un poco. —Me encanta estar así contigo, me gusta tu compañía y besarte fue genial… pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada… la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina, puedo morir y no quiero que… —El rubio se levantó y le miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Dije que no te mentiría. —Dijo limpiándole la cara con pena, no quería ofrecerle una relación que tal vez no fuera. —Me gustas… de veras lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido nunca por nadie… pero no quiero hacerte ilusiones, no sé si saldré vivo de esta guerra y no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti por estar a mi lado. —Le dijo recostándole nuevamente contra su pecho. —Además eres hombre lobo ahora, no sabemos las implicancias de eso, pronto será luna llena… y no sé cómo ayudarte.

—Hay que preguntar al profesor Lupin. —Dijo acariciando el pecho del moreno que le servía de almohada. —También tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero no quiero dejarte ir, quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte con esta guerra de mierda… terminémosla Harry. —El moreno le tomó el rostro con cariño y le besó, era un beso angustiado, ninguno sabía que pasaría y la incertidumbre les estaba consumiendo, por lo menos podrían disfrutar del sentimiento de estar juntos… por ahora. —Mañana será la primera luna llena para mí. —Harry apretó el abrazo. —Estaré bien… me encerrare en la última habitación, Hermione me dijo que la había condicionado para que no haga daño y me amarrará. —El moreno tembló ante la perspectiva de un Draco Malfoy amarrado. —Estaré bien… solo me transformare… después volveré a ser yo. 

La noche siguiente fue complicada, Hermione había adecuado la última habitación para el rubio sellando las ventanas y la puerta, habían sacado el inmobiliario y habían dejado colchones en el suelo.

—Sellaré la habitación desde afuera. —Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas, Draco le sonrió conciliador. — ¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó la chica hipando, el rubio se sorprendió de lo rápido que la Gryffindor y él se habían tomado cariño, necesitaba calmarla.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias por todo. —Dijo abrazándola tratando de inspirarle seguridad. —Estaré bien… no quiero hacerles daño, así que lo mejor es que también me amarren. —Hermione le miró espantada ante la idea, según ella bastaba con sellar mágicamente la puerta.

—Yo lo haré. —Dijo Harry mirándoles desde el pasillo, en algo tenía que ayudar, el moreno avanzó hacia el rubio, la hora había llegado temerariamente rápido y quedaban pocos minutos. —Daría lo que fuera por quedarme contigo. —Draco sonrió incómodo sin mucho que decir.

—Yo no… no quiero que pases por algo así. —Se besaron, Hermione suspiró soñadoramente al verlos, ella ya había hablado con Ron y hasta el pelirrojo se había tomado bien el que esos dos probablemente terminarían juntos (si es que ninguno moría por la guerra). —Ven por mí mañana. —Pidió el rubio, se iba a encerrar cuando Ron llegó corriendo por el pasillo.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Entró en la habitación condicionada para su transformación, dejó frutas y cosas varias para comer y conjuró unos grilletes para que le sostuvieras a las paredes. —Lamento no poder ayudar más. —Dijo realmente apenado, Draco le sonrió impresionado por la empatía de los leones.

—Estaré bien, gracias. —Les dijo al trío, Hermione y Ron salieron, Harry le ayudó a ponerse los grilletes. — ¿Estarás bien?

—Moriré de preocupación… me quedaré cerca por si te sueltas, no te dejare hacer nada de lo puedas arrepentirte. —Draco sonrió radiante. —Estaremos bien. —Tomó su rostro otra vez, degustaron la boca del otro, sus lenguas se unieron y se masajearon lentamente, luego Harry le miró intensamente y salió de la habitación sellándola desde afuera. 

Remus salió temprano, tenía montón de cosas que hacer, dejo a Lucius durmiendo en su habitación y con una nota de que había sido llamado por la orden, no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco una completa mentira, fue al callejón Diagón disfrazado y compro una tienda más grande, aprovechó de mirar con sus propios ojos los daños al Gringotts, no sabía si esos chicos eran geniales o un peligro público, luego se apareció en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, donde desayunó con la mujer mientras esperaba a Ted y Nymphadora, cuando llegaron tuvo que soltarse a la bruja de encima del tremendo abrazo emocionada que le había dado la metamorfomaga.

—Mi pareja está conmigo. —Le contó una vez salieron a caminar por el jardín de la casa a la chica se le descompuso el rostro y su cabello rosa chillón pasó a negro, de sorpresa de enfado, de cierta forma ambos se habían hecho la ilusión de estar siempre juntos, Tonks asumiendo que Remus jamás llegaría a corresponder al cien por ciento sus sentimientos debido a su condición de lobo macho alfa cuya pareja destinada jamás estaría a su alcance.

—Creí que habías renunciado a él porque era un mortífago y una bazofia de ser humano. —Dijo duramente mirándole con rabia, Remus suspiró resignado después de todo había sido su culpa que Tonks pensara que tenían una oportunidad juntos, él sabía que ella se había hecho ilusiones con él, él mismo le había dicho que no había forma de que aceptara a su pareja destinada, aunque jamás le dio el nombre.

—Todo lo que sabía de él estaba mal… ahora está conmigo…

— ¿Se unieron? —El licano negó la chica se cruzó de brazos indignada. —Por Morgana Remus puede ser una trampa… alguna jugarreta para entregarte a Voldemort y los otros lobos…

—Créeme lo pensé… pero después de lo que he visto… —Recordó como temblaba Lucius desnudo entre sus manos cuando casi le había violado, Lucius estaba dispuesto a todo por Draco eso no podía ser una jugarreta, pero tampoco quería contarle los detalles. —Lo amo Tonks… simplemente quiero darme una oportunidad con él, es el único ser que logrará hacerme sentir pleno… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero te mereces que sea sincero. —Remus sabía que esa conversación podía costarle su amistad, pero creía firmemente en que Tonks no se merecía una mentira.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que apoyarte… pero lo despellejare vivo si te hace algo. —Dijo resuelta aunque aún estaba molesta, Remus sonrió y la abrazó, la chica sonrió triste dentro del abrazo pero así era el amor no correspondido, esperaba de veras que al menos Remus fuera feliz, se lo merecía después de sufrir tanto.

—Gracias por todo… eres realmente una buena amiga. —Se alejó de ella tratando de obviar la tristeza reflejada en los ojos violeta de Tonks. —Ahora voy a la madriguera a encontrarme con Harry…

—Al parecer están recibiendo ayuda de Draco Malfoy fue convertido en lobo. —Le miró analíticamente como buscando algún tipo de respuesta. —Así que significa que él y Lucius fueron torturados por Greyback. —Remus asintió dolorosamente, él había visto parte importante de los recuerdos de Lucius y sabía lo terrible que habían sido las torturas. — ¿Tiene secuelas? —Preguntó preocupada Remus negó, pero era obvio que su amiga sabía la identidad de su pareja.

—No alcanzó a… —Dolió, solo con pensarlo, Lucius y su pequeño habían estado sufriendo tanto y él no había hecho nada, trató de no pensar en sus errores, trató de no imaginar en que si él hubiera seguido su camino cuando supo que el rubio era su pareja destinada, Draco no existiría o seria hijo suyo, y por supuesto Fenrir jamás les habría puesto una mano encima. —Pero los torturó mucho y les transformó.

—Estuve hace poco trabajando en el caso Greyback, los hemos seguido durante meses, tratando de buscar la mejor forma de hacerle frente ¿sabías que puede resistirse a los hechizos del—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado?… y él está obsesionado con recuperar a Draco. —Le dijo preocupada debido a la importancia del chico para la nueva relación de Remus. —Al parecer también quiere a Lucius, pero con el chiquillo tiene una obsesión preocupante. —Dijo sentándose en el porche de la cabaña cerca de él. —Es mi primo, no dejaré que nada más le pase.

—Agradezco tu preocupación… pero cuando vea a Greyback será la última vez. —Dijo tajante, la chica le miró entrecerrando los ojos buscando respuestas que sabía el hombre lobo no le daría, los ojos de Remus mostraron rabia y determinación, el ámbar se opacó, se veía peligroso, ella sonrió era bueno saber qué hombre y lobo por fin tenían metas en común.

—Vamos a la madriguera también quiero verlos. —Le dijo entrando a la casa, Remus se quedó un minuto más sintiendo el viento en la cara y jurándose que nunca más le fallaría a Lucius.

Para Harry fue la peor noche de su vida… no podía ser de otra forma, se quedó sentado fuera de la habitación donde estaba Draco, sintió sus gemidos y aullidos de dolor, los sintió propios, odió como nunca había odiado a nadie y más que en cualquier momento aborreció la existencia de Voldemort, lo odió por marcar a Draco, por entregárselo a Greyback, por hacerlo llorar… se las pagaría, por no poder disfrutar de ese nuevo sentimiento solo porque podía morir, dejar a Draco solo… que volviera a llorar, se le apretó el pecho… imaginó la peor escena, él vencido por el Lord por supuesto muerto, Draco caería nuevamente en las manos de Greyback… ¡NO! No podía permitir eso, no podía perder… no ahora.

Se levantó decidido, tomó la espada de Gryffindor y los dos recientemente adquiridos Horrocrux y en un exceso de furia los destruyó, fue fiero, letal, rápido… miró el cielo tenía que lograrlo, que el Lord sintiera como eliminaba partes de su alma, quería que lo supiera '¡AHORA VOY POR TI!' 

A medio país de distancia Tom despertó, sus enormes ojos de reptil se abrieron todo lo grande que podían, miró a su serpiente moverse por la oscura habitación por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, Potter había dado con su debilidad y ahora debía recuperar los Horrocruxes y buscar alguna forma de volverlos a unir a su alma, había enviado emisarios a la cámara de Draco Malfoy en Gringotts, pero no habían tenido resultados, esperaba que los otros Horrocrux estuvieran a salvo, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Se levantó de mal genio y salió de la habitación, vio dos mortífagos en el pasillo. —Tráiganme a Fenrir Greyback. —Ordenó y volvió a entrar a su habitación, tenía que hacer un mapa y recordar donde estaba cada trozo de su alma. —Le pasé el diario a Lucius lo más probable era que ya no existiera, la copa a Bellatrix, pero la ella dijo que Draco Malfoy la había guardado. —Miró la portada del profeta, Malfoy debía estar enterado por eso había irrumpido en Gringotts iba a destruir la copa si es que no lo había hecho ya. —Nagini —Acarició con veneración a su serpiente, por lo menos la serpiente estaba segura, siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos el relicario debería estar entre las rocas, la tiara en Hogwarts, enviaría mortífagos por ella y el anillo… no tenía ni pistas de donde estaba su anillo. — ¡Maldición! —Rugió molesto la perspectiva no era alentadora.

Sintió que la puerta se abría, Fenrir entro tambaleándose sabía que era noche de luna llena, si bien el hombre lobo controlaba las transformaciones tenía problemas con el llamado de los de su especie. —Me llamo mi Lord. —Trató de caminar erguido pero el esfuerzo era visible, el lobo se sujetó de una de las paredes.

—Quiero que atrapes a los Malfoy los quiero de vuelta. —Siseó peligrosamente, Greyback pareció molestarse, sus ojos se abrieron, casi perdió todo rasgo humano.

—¡Draco es mío! —Gruñó bestialmente. —Porque los quieres… me los diste. —Tom le aventó contra una pared, el lobo increíblemente se liberó y le enfrentó con fiereza mostrando los dientes.

—Puedes quedártelos… solo necesito información de ellos. —Le dijo el Lord mirando a su serpiente como revisando que aun estuviera viva. —Daré la orden a todos los mortífagos…

—No será necesario. —Greyback sonrió peligroso. —Yo los puedo rastrear, ya sé cómo huele su sangre… dioses como hacen hervir la mía. —Tom le miró, alzó una ceja esa criatura era repugnante, sabía que aunque Lucius fuera un lobo aun debía ser condenadamente atractivo, tenía que deshacerse de Fenrir si quería a Lucius de vuelta al redil.

—Te enviaré al amanecer a un grupo entrenado de mortífagos, no quiero fallas. —El lobo salió Tom miro la luna, Potter estaba con al menos Draco Malfoy, eso significaba que podía dejar al viejo lobo en las manos del niño que vivió, para cuando Greyback estuviera fuera de combate, vendría la batalla real por los rubios Malfoy.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, la verdad la integración a esta página ha sido genial. :)

Bueno me estoy apurando con las actualizaciones de este fic porque quiero que participe en el pornoviembre.

Saludos a todos

Arizú Eiri


	5. Chapter 5: Unidos

**Capítulo 5: Unidos**

Harry no pudo dormir en toda la noche, al amanecer Hermione se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con cariño —Necesito que me prometas algo. —Dijo apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, Harry la miró esperando que continuara hablando. —Tengo una cantidad no menor de apuntes de los hombres lobo, hice la investigación en tercero, cuando Snape nos dio la tarea para desenmascarar al profesor Lupin. —Le contó recordando cuando estudiar era la mayor de sus responsabilidades, Harry no entendía a donde quería ir, los ruidos en la habitación se detuvieron. —Harry si estoy bien, tu eres la pareja destinada de Malfoy…

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie aun afuera de la habitación de Draco. —No he escuchado a Remus mencionarlo nunca.

—Nunca le pregunté directamente… Pero según lo que dicen los libros, los lobos tienen una pareja de por vida, es un amor eterno, más allá de la muerte. —Le contó también se levantó del suelo y saco de un estante sus apuntes. —La forma de materializar esta unión es a través del… esto… teniendo… haciendo… follando. —Dijo muy ruborizada, Harry sintió como su rostro se calentaba, claro signo de que se estaba sonrojando. —Si tú no le aceptaras como pareja… imaginando por supuesto que seas la pareja de Malfoy… eso le da dos opciones, el suicidio o integrarse a algún harem, esto es aceptar ser tomado por algún alfa y vivir bajo su protección. —Harry había comenzado a sentir algo cálido en el pecho con eso de las parejas destinadas, pero solo imaginar al rubio con otro 'alfa' le puso de mal genio.

—Leeré esto. —Dijo guardándolo en su túnica. —Pero ahora me haré cargo de Draco —Le contó comenzando a quitar los hechizos. — ¿Puedes preparar el desayuno? —La chica asintió, Harry se quedó quieto un momento tratando de analizar eso de las parejas destinadas, siguió sacando los hechizos y al entrar le vio desnudo en una esquina, con los brazos arañados aun amarrados por los grilletes, el moreno corrió a soltarle, se quitó su túnica y le cubrió. —Lamento esto. —Dijo acariciando sus cabellos enredados.

—No es tu culpa. —Dijo el platino acurrucándose en el calor de sus brazos.

—Yo debo protegerte. —Porque él no tenía dudas, si existía eso de las parejas Malfoy era la suya, el sentía como ese sentimiento de posesión se apoderaba de él de solo pensar en el rubio, aunque le daba terror pensar en dañarlo, Draco se durmió en sus brazos sonrió al verle dormir debía estar exhausto, recordó lo mal y herido que quedaba Remus después de sus transformaciones, le cargó y le llevó a su habitación, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar mientras el leía los apuntes de Hermione.

* * *

Remus llegó temprano a la madriguera, Molly le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y una carta de Ron Weasley donde le indicaba que habían destruido todos los Horrocrux que podían y que volverían a casa a pasar las fiestas y navidad, Lupin le escribió de vuelta para organizar el encuentro, aunque no entendía porque no viajaban ya; así que no quiso perder más tiempo y volvió todo la rápido que pudo con la manada, al entrar en su tienda sintió un agradable aroma familiar, su casa era por fin un hogar, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y al asomarse vio a Lucius intentando cocinar.

—Huele bien. —El rubio se giró y le dio una enorme sonrisa, al licano se le calentó el corazón. —Fui a la madriguera, al parecer Harry, tu hijo, Ron y Hermione terminaron la misión que les había encomendado Dumbledore… pasaran las fiestas en la ahí, así que me parece que es el mejor momento para que te reencuentres con Draco.

— ¿Él está bien? —Apagó el fuego y se acercó a Remus estaba muy sonrojado, aunque no sabía si era por el calor de la cocina o por vergüenza. —Nosotros… también… esto… —Remus sonrió, se recargó en una pared y estirando una mano acercó al rubio contra su cuerpo quien se entregó dócilmente al abrazo. —Tienes que…

—Lo sé, te explicaré todo. —Le dijo al fin, tomó aire dándose valor. —Toda mi idiotez… —se quedó en silencio un momento para ordenar las ideas. —Veras entré a Hogwarts porque sentía una enorme magia llamándome, los alfas de ese entonces entendieron que debía ser a causa de mi pareja, así que me dejaron ir. —Lucius sonrió pero después de borro su sonrisa, Remus entendió porque. —Cuando entré esperaba encontrarme con alguna chica simple y sumisa, te halle a ti… y corría toda clase de rumores horribles entorno a ti… fui un imbécil, me quede en la escuela porque hice muy buenos amigos y por Dumbledore, pero por Merlín que dolía solo verte. —Le acarició el cabello Lucius se removió inquieto. —Terminé acostumbrándome al dolor… ¿te dolió cuando te transformaste? —El rubio negó varias veces. —Es porque yo… tu pareja destinada estaba contigo, para mí las transformaciones eran algo terrible y doloroso, pues sabía quién eras y aun así me negué a aceptarte…Eso generó una lucha feroz dentro de mí, entre el lobo que te anhelaba y te extrañaba y el hombre que veía y creía los rumores de la escuela, pero ya no quiero vivir así… Lucius de cierta forma la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad, una de reparar mis errores y hacerte feliz. —Le dio una enorme sonrisa. —Si me aceptas claro. —Lucius se lo quedó mirando embelesado, el jamás sintió nada extrañó en la escuela y en varias ocasiones estuvo muy cerca de Lupin, incluso habían cruzado hechizos alguna vez, mientras él defendía a Severus y Remus a James Potter o a Sirius Black. De cierta forma le pareció injusto, si él no hubiera sido mordido jamás hubiera sabido que había una persona en el mundo diseñada especialmente para él, en ese sentido, los lobos tenían una ventaja por sobre los magos, se apretó contra Remus, tenían tiempo ahora.

* * *

Harry leía los apuntes mientras veía a Draco dormir, llego a una parte que le complicó un poco _"Los hombres lobo solo pueden reproducirse durante las noches de luna llena, eso tanto para los machos como las hembras"_ él entendía que Draco podía engendrar, pero debía quedar embarazado durante la luna llena, eso quería decir que debían 'hacerlo' estando el rubio como lobo… algo se removió en su estómago, él no podía acercarse a Draco cuando estaba transformado… y de lograrlo… Draco estaría transformado… no quiso darle muchas más vueltas, aun no tenía pensado tener hijos… aunque si había tomado un decisión, se uniría a Draco, independiente de lo que pasara con la guerra, según los apuntes, Draco solo tendría una pareja de por vida y si lograban unirse y uno de ellos moría, el otro le seguiría y la verdad si era franco consigo mismo, no valía la pena vivir sin él. —Acarició sus cabellos, el rubio aún dormido se removió. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo muy rápido, pero es que él no tenía mucho tiempo, si sobrevivía a la guerra se daría todo el tiempo del mundo con él, pero sino… preferiría haber disfrutado al máximo sus últimos días, sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería que nadie más estuviera con su rubio… si… suyo.

— ¿Aun duerme? —Entró Hermione con una enorme bandeja con comida, Harry le ayudó a dejarla en la mesita de noche. —Estudias… ¿Quién lo diría?

—Chistosa. —Tomó uno de los platos de la bandeja y comenzó a cucharearlo. — ¿Entiendes eso de la reproducción? —Preguntó sin querer parecer demasiado interesado, Hermione tomó sus anotaciones y les dio un ojo.

—Según lo que yo entendí… Es que la reproducción se da entre dos hombres lobos o dos mujeres lobo o parejas heterosexuales solo con la ayuda de la luna llena. —Se quedó pensativa un momento. —No leí ningún caso de algunas pareja donde uno de los miembros de la pareja no fuera un lobo… ¡no me digas que estas considerando…!

—Eh… ¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo Harry saltando. —Solo tenía curiosidad. —Se la quedó mirando seriamente un rato. — ¿Dónde está Ron? —Preguntó de repente notando que hace rato no veía a su amigo.

—Está escribiendo una carta a sus padres quiere que mañana nos vayamos a la madriguera, extraña a su familia. —Le dijo comprensiva, sabía que el pelirrojo les había abandonado y se había ido, pero lo importante es que había vuelto y con eso habían logrado encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, con la que Harry había destruido los últimos Horrocrux.

—Nosotros. —Dijo Harry mirándola seriamente. —Yo y Draco… no iremos a la madriguera. —Dijo resuelto apretando los apuntes entre sus manos, la chica le miró interrogante con una ceja levantada pero quiso esperar a que Harry se explicara. —Quiero contarle de esto. —Levantó los apuntes. —Y quiero unirme a él. —Estaba más rojo que un tomate, los ojos de Hermione de abrieron todo lo grande que podían. —No hay motivo para demorarlo… yo… yo quiero hacerlo, es primera vez que realmente deseo hacer algo. —Miró al rubio aun dormido y sonrió enternecido y seguro de su actuar, Ron entró a la habitación con tremenda sonrisa.

—Mamá está feliz de que podamos ir… dice que después no es buena idea volver a la escuela, lo siento Hermione pero al parecer han habido ataques y no es bueno exponernos con eso de ser los mayores indeseables del mundo mágico. —Explico muy emocionado el pelirrojo se quedó viendo a sus dos amigos alternativamente. — ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó al notar el tenso silencio.

—Harry y Malfoy irán solos a otro lugar primero. —El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo impresionado. —Es mejor no molestarlos.

—Pero… Mamá hablara con Remus para que lleve al padre de Malfoy para navidad. —Señaló Ron mirando sin entender, pero sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar, ya aclararía sus dudas con Hermione.

—Estaremos separados una semana a lo más. —Dijo Harry aún muy rojo. —Deberás necesito estar solo con Draco.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó el rubio sentándose y lanzándose por la bandeja de comida que Hermione les había llevado, los tres se quedaron mirándole comer, Harry sonreía como bobo y le ayudaba a alcanzar algunas cosas.

—Necesito que sepas algunas cosas de tú nueva condición. —Dijo simple el moreno sin ser muy específico, le daba vergüenza hablarlo frente a sus amigos a pesar de que Hermione tenía una idea muy clara sobre lo que él quería hacer, Draco sabía que había algo más si pedía que sus amigos se fueran ¿O serian ellos quienes se fueran? —Ron habló con su familia y nos recibirán en la madriguera, pero antes quiero mostrarte algunas cosas… te reunirás con tu padre después. —La sonrisa del rubio fue radiante, Harry sintió como se entibiaba su corazón ¿cómo era posible que solo con sonreír él se sintiera mejor?

* * *

—Sé que quieres unirte… Es solo que yo necesito más tiempo… —Lucius estaba más rojo que un tomate, habían tenido tarde de arrumacos en la cama y las cosas se habían acalorado bastante, Remus había metido sus manos entre su camisa y se había sentido maravilloso, pero aún le daba miedo seguir adelante, el de ojos ámbar se recostó a su lado, acarició su rostro con cariño y dejó salir el aire lentamente dándose paciencia ya que si su pareja tenía tantos reparos en unirse era únicamente por su culpa.

—Yo entiendo cielo. —Dijo atrayéndole para abrazarle mejor. —Vamos con calma, tenemos tiempo. —Lucius se acostó en su pecho, Remus acariciaba su cabello, hace un par de días que se había declarado, Lucius le había aceptado, pero aun no podían completar la unión, a penas y podía controlarse pero asumía la responsabilidad completamente, Lucius le había tomado miedo con esa casi violación, le dolió pensar en todo lo que había hecho sufrir al rubio por su desconfianza, tenía que darle el espacio que necesitaba, era su culpa que el otro no pudiera soltarse como debía, suspiró resignado, tendría que aprender a controlarse y a respetar los tiempos del otro.

—Yo… lo lamento. —Remus se tensó. —Sé que quieres unirte… a pesar de todo… de cierta forma… lo siento. —Lupin siguió acariciando su cabello.

—Me conformo con besarte. —Giró al rubio sobre la cama y se subió sobre él. —Merlín Lucius eres tan hermoso. —Se apoderó de sus labios y metió rápidamente su lengua dentro, sabía que el rubio estaba disfrutándolo y eso le volvía loco, sus manos tampoco podían quedarse tranquilas, necesitaba tocarlo, pero lo mejor era parar ahí o después simplemente no lo lograría hacerlo, así que lentamente se detuvo, le sonrió. —Iré por algo de fruta… ¿quieres algo? —El rubio sonrió y negó, Remus se bajó demasiado rápido de la cama y casi corrió a la cocina, donde lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer al suelo, era tan doloroso tenerle tan cerca y no poder completar la unión, suspiró, tenía que buscar la forma de no estar solo con el rubio… o acabaría violándolo.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban listos para partir, Harry estaba terminando de desmontar la tienda y Draco estaba sentado en una roca leyendo los apuntes de Hermione, entendía las implicancias de lo que leía, pero no entendía para que Potter quería que se separaran, Ron se sentó a su lado y toco suavemente su hombro.

—Cuando terminen lo que sea que tengan que hacer… vengan a casa, mamá cocina delicioso y me según tengo entendido vendrá tu padre. —Le sonrió y le desordenó el cabello, Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

—Muchas gracias Weasley jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te considerara un amigo. —Ron resopló. —Sé que tampoco lo esperabas… cuida a Granger. —Ambos se abrazaron.

—Cuida a Harry. —Le dijo Hermione abrazándole también, el moreno les pasó la tienda, Ron le abrazó a su vez. —Nos vemos después de navidad entonces. —Así ambos desaparecieron.

— ¿Dónde se supone que iremos? —Preguntó Draco curioso, él pensaba que por lo menos iban a quedarse con la tienda, pero al parecer esta necesitaba arreglos y ser reabastecida.

—A mi casa en el mundo muggle. —Le contó extendió su mano al rubio quien rápidamente la cogió y fueron aparecidos en un elegante y amplio departamento. —Lo compré hace algunos años con la intención de no volver con mis tíos muggles, pero Dumbledore no me dejo vivir solo… después supe que la casa de mis familiares tenía un hechizo de protección con el que ni Voldemort ni sus mortífagos podían hallarme… aunque se terminaba cuando yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. —Mientras Harry explicaba, Draco se dedicaba a mirar la estancia, estaban en una sala amplia, con un gran televisor, tras de él un ventanal enorme les ofrecía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, había algunos sofás, una elegante alfombra rojo italiano, las paredes eras de un blanco impoluto, no podía ver mucho más desde ahí, había varias puertas y un pasillo, estaban los muebles, pero no había gran cantidad de adornos, exceptuando una foto de los padres del moreno donde bailaban y sonreían a la cámara.

—Es hermoso… ¿vivirás aquí después de la guerra? —Preguntó curioso, Harry le llevó a los sofás frente a la televisión. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Draco he dedicado mi vida desde los once años a sobrevivir a los continuos ataques de Voldemort. —Draco asintió y miro sus manos, de cierta forma se sentía avergonzado de haber hecho la vida del moreno más difícil. —Es primera vez que hago algo deseándolo realmente… yo sé… bueno… creo que soy. —Comenzó a titubear, pero al notar la expresión de incomprensión de Draco se calmó, debía ser claro. —Soy tu pareja destinada. —Draco abrió los ojos todo lo que podía y su boca se abrió en una O. —Y no estoy dispuesto a que te vayas… O a perderte… O algo peor… Así que quiero unirme a ti, que te cases conmigo y que en la guerra pase lo que tenga que pasar. —El rubio no podía hablar del asombro ¿desde cuándo el moreno había decidido aquello?

—Harry. —Habló un poco más calmado, se agachó en la alfombra y acarició su mejilla, aun arrodillado entre sus piernas —Eres tan dulce… Si hubiera tenido algo de tu valor te habría dicho que realmente no podía dejar de joderte la vida porque prefería tu odio a tu indiferencia. —Harry le miró impresionado. —Pero no quiero presionarte en algo así. —Le dio una mirada triste. —Estoy seguro que tienes razón, que eres mi pareja destinada, pero aun eres muy joven, aun tienes tanto por hacer y no quiero que decidas algo así porque mañana podamos morir.

— ¿Crees que lo hago por la guerra? —Harry le levantó del suelo y le sentó en sus piernas — ¿No entiendes? Nunca hemos podido pasar el uno del otro… Solo que estábamos demasiado ciegos para notarlo, ahora lo sé y no te dejare ir. —Draco le sonrió, sabía que estaba mal sentirse tan feliz, pero él no podía controlar a su loco corazón, Harry le tomó de la nuca y le acercó, fue un beso intenso, lento, degustaron de la boca del otro, al separarse ambos estaban muy sonrojados. —Quiero ser egoísta… y tenerte solo para mí. —Se puso de pie llevando al rubio consigo, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, Draco solo notó que le dejo en la cama y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, mientras las manos de ambos buscaban desesperadamente desvestir al compañero.

* * *

Greyback salió temprano, tenía el olor de Draco en las narices y no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, si Voldemort les quería de vuelta, el iría primero por su presa, un grupo de diez de los mejores mortífagos le siguió firme el paso, estaban dispuestos a todo y preparados para enfrentarse a la Orden del Fénix si era necesario.

* * *

Harry se sentó sobre sus tobillos para contemplar mejor la visión de Draco, tan pálido y con el cabello tan rubio, casi blanco como el cabello de los unicornios, en hermoso contraste con sus sabanas azul oscuro, estaba sonrojado y desnudo con las piernas levemente separadas y los brazos a los lados, justo como lo había querido desde que supo que estaban destinados, se recostó a su lado se miraron un minuto Harry recorrió su rostro con cariño Draco cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia, unieron sus labios con necesidad, con todo el tiempo del mundo, recorriendo con dulzura el cuerpo del otro, era embriagante y adictivo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que si Draco era el final de su camino feliz se quedaría siempre a su lado, era una buena razón para sobrevivir, para vencer a Voldemort y quien se le ocurriera hacerles daño, lamió su cuello, Draco gimió y se separaron levemente.

—Nunca he…

—Yo tampoco. —Harry se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, solo se miraban, el rubio se aferró a sus hombros y movió las caderas logrando así que sus miembros se rozaran, gimieron juntos, bebiendo los sonidos en la boca del otro, sentían que podían seguir por siempre, siempre juntos, siempre unidos…

Las manos del rubio se dedicaron a acariciar y rasguñar suavemente la espalda de Harry, al moreno parecía gustarle pues gemía cada vez más alto, las manos del moreno estimulaban su cuerpo con caricias apasionadas, sus bocas se buscaban, sentían el calor en la piel del otro, el aroma de la habitación les estaba drogando, no era necesario nada más, no podían pensar en nada más, Harry se le quedo viendo, si notar el cambio mágico entre ellos.

—Voy a prepararte… Iré lento… Después me lo harás tú. —Susurró solo para que Draco oyera como si fuera un secreto, como si alguien pudiera oírles, era un momento tan íntimo, de tanta confianza, el rubio asintió aunque no sentía que fuera necesaria la preparación, el parecía más que dispuesto a que Harry le penetrara de una vez, pero no era como si tuviera mucha experiencia como para saberlo a ciencia cierta, sintió las manos de Harry masajear sus nalgas, las sintió algo ásperas y cálidas, fue delicioso, mientras él se apretaba al cuerpo del otro para friccionar sus miembros, sintió el primer dedo como algo incómodo, pero para nada doloroso, recordó que en los apuntes hablaba de eso de que las parejas se adaptaban biológicamente al cuerpo de su pareja… supuso que por ser Harry era imposible sentir algo fuera de deseo, se giró en la cama para darle más espacio puso los codos en la cama y levantó el trasero.

—Merlín Draco ¿tienes idea de lo apetecible que te ves así? —A Harry le costaba controlarse pero le invadía un miedo horroroso del solo pensar que podía lastimarle, invocó una crema que les serviría de lubricante y se posicionó detrás del rubio, comenzó a embetunar sus dedos aunque solo metió el dedo corazón dentro, Draco gimió y movió su trasero. — ¿Duele?

—Harry. —Gimió ahogadamente necesitado, sabía que estaba mostrándose como si estuviera en celo pero es que necesitaba a Harry. —No es necesario que me prepares tanto. —Gimió bajito un tanto avergonzado de mostrarse tan dispuesto. —Te necesito. —Los ojos de Harry se dilataron de deseo, giró al rubio para verle el rostro sus ojos estaban dilatados sus labios entreabiertos incitadores, y lo supo cómo una certeza indiscutible, jamás podría negarle nada, puso los tobillos del rubio en sus hombros.

— ¿Seguro? —Draco asintió repetidas veces. —Me avisas si te duele. —El rubio volvió a asentir. —Harry atrajo con magia sin varita la crema que estaban usando de lubricante y aplicó generosamente en su miembro, lo puso en la entrada del platino y presionó solo un poco, la primera estocada fue deliciosa y un halo de magia les recorrió el cuerpo, Harry lo supo, ya no podría parar, de todas formas entró con el mayor cuidado posible, pendiente de las reacciones del platino, no vio dolor así que siguió entrando, una vez, por primer vez dentro, se besaron, ninguno sintió como las cortinas de la cama y casa completa vibraban, era magia en estado puro la unión estaba casi completa, Draco se removió indicando que ya podía moverse, Harry comenzó las embestidas, al principio algo lentas, luego más rápidas y profundas, sin dejar de tocar al rubio, los gemidos se transformaron en gritos, en 'más… más…más…' los 'Dracos' y los 'Harrys' se escucharían en Hogwarts si el departamento no tuviera hechizos de silencio.

—Harry… Ya no… Aguanto…

—Conmigo… Espérame un poco… —Las embestidas se hicieron más duras, Draco se corrió en la mano del moreno y los temblores de su cuerpo hicieron terminar a Harry, se abrazaron, aún sudados y aun estando el moreno dentro del cuerpo del albino, se besaron, se acariciaron un rato… Entonces Draco se puso tenso como tabla — ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Harry preocupado de haberle hecho daño, Draco estaba temblando como si tuviera mucho frío, sus ojos se encontraron, Harry no vio dolor… Vio terror.

—Greyback está en el edificio y viene para acá. —Dijo casi llorando el rubio, Harry abrió enorme los ojos. —Conozco su olor… Debe haber seguido el mío… —Harry rebuscó entre la ropa las varitas, le pasó al rubio la suya, ambos usaron magia para vestirse más rápido pero Draco no dejaba de temblar.

— ¿Viene solo? —Preguntó poniendo hechizos de protección en Draco.

—No… por lo menos unos siete. —Dijo sin identificarlos bien, temblaba sus instintos le decían que huyera y que se llevara a Harry consigo. —Harry… —Los ojitos grises de Draco se nublaron, el moreno se acercó y le beso.

—No pasara nada… Estaremos bien. —Harry le sonrió, el olor a sexo tanto en sus cuerpos como en la habitación era evidente, normalmente se habrían dado una ducha, pero ni un hechizo de limpieza habían podido hacer, Harry esperaba que los hechizos de protección mantuvieran a los mortífagos a raya por un tiempo, conjuró un Patronus. —Remus estamos en mi departamento, Greyback nos encontró, probablemente pelearemos en un rato, te abriré para que pueda pasar la orden. —El patronus se fue Draco temblaba Harry le abrazó con fuerza, sintieron los hechizos temblar. —Mi amor —Draco le miró, aún muy asustado —No va a tocarte un pelo, lo prometo. —Harry le besó Draco pareció calmarse un poco, asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el recibidor, ambos se escondieron cerca de la puerta, justo cuando el hechizo de protección estalló y la puerta quedo hecha trizas, según el oído del moreno había muerto uno o dos mortífagos al caer el conjuro de protección, una nube de humo y polvo lo cubrió todo, hasta que comenzaron a volar hechizos.

* * *

Remus y Lucius habían llegado a la madriguera, el rubio no se sentía nada cómodo, pero ahí vería por fin a su bebé, fue cortés o intentó serlo, para él era evidente que más de uno ahí no estaba feliz de verle, mucho menos de la mano de Remus Lupin, así que trato simplemente de pasar desapercibido hablando poco.

—Buenas Noches Lucius. —Saludó Molly Weasley. —Se supone que los chicos llegaran mañana. —Le contó muy feliz la matriarca, Lucius asintió no tenía mucho que hacer o decir ahí con tanto Weasley, en realidad lo único bueno de esa salida sería recuperar a Draco. —Pasen a la cocina, estamos cenando. —Remus le guió trato de sonreír, esa era la casa más desastrosa y desordenada que el rubio tuviera la desdicha de conocer, suspiró resignado a su suerte, tampoco quería hacer sentir incómodo a Remus.

—Calma Lucius son buena gente. —Susurró Remus oliendo el malestar y la incomodidad de su pareja, hasta ahora iban bien pero el que Lucius estuviera tan mortalmente cayado no era bueno. —Buenas noches a todos. —Saludó entrando a la cocina, Lucius vio montón de cabezas pelirrojas todos se levantaron a abrazar a Remus y le dieron a él un respetuoso 'buenas noches' y apretones de manos, él los respondió pero definitivamente no estaba en su territorio… ahora que lo pensaba, él ya no tenía un 'territorio' vivía en la tienda de Remus, no sabía nada de su familia, solo que Draco estaba vivo, no sabía ni las condiciones ni su estado mental, de Narcisa no sabía absolutamente nada, nada de nada y de Snape menos, suspiró frustrado, tendría que preguntar, aunque no le gustara.

—Disculpen… —Varias cabezas pelirrojas le miraron con curiosidad al escucharle, después de todo era Lucius Malfoy, el magnate y hasta ahora había estado demasiado callado, Lucius tragó duro, tenía que tener valor y preguntar así solo habló rápido. — ¿alguno sabe algo, o ha escuchado algo de Snape o Narcisa? —La gran mayoría que ya había vuelto a comer se le quedo viendo, casi todos negaron.

—Oí que les vieron en West End. —Dijo uno de los pelirrojos que no conocía pero que era evidentemente otro lobo, a Lucius le cayó bien solo por eso, estaba sufriendo eso de los cambios igual que él. —Pero es solo un rumor y los Mortífagos ya deben haber limpiado la zona.

—Solo escuchar de ellos me hace pensar que están bien. —Susurró aliviado, todos los Weasley le miraron asombrados, Remus pasó una mano cariñosa por su espalda calmándolo, el rubio le sonrió de vuelta la interacción en si era de lo más bizarra a los ojos de la familia Weasley.

—Yo no estaría feliz que mi mejor amigo se fuera con mi esposa. —Dijo Arthur sin poder contenerse, al parecer poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban, Lucius no le dio importancia y se volvió a sumir en el mutismo, Lupin le dio un plato de sopa, pero él no podía comer así que se disculpó y se dispuso a ir a la habitación que les habían condicionado.

—Tranquilo, ya mañana llega. —Le sonrió, sabía que Lucius solo estaba ahí porque Draco llegaría al día siguiente— Buenas noches a todos, iré con Lucius. —El lobo le encontró en el pasillo mirando el cielo a través de una ventana, le abrazó por la espalda y recargó su rostro en uno de sus hombros. —Él está bien…

— ¿Y Narcisa… y Severus? —Se giró a mirarle, Remus estaba notando como los celos crecían dentro de él, después de todo Narcisa seguía siendo la señora Malfoy a pesar de que el rubio le hubiera confiado que nunca habían sido una pareja real. —Son mis amigos, los únicos que he tenido y los quiero. —El lobo se calmó, entendía esa sensación, era lo que había sentido cuando habían muerto los padres de Harry y había vuelto a sentirlo hace poco al perder a Sirius, le apretó más fuerte contra sí.

—Solo nos queda rogar porque estén bien. —Le besó la cabeza aprovechando de inhalar si agradable olor. —Vamos a descansar amor. —Le guió escaleras arriba.

* * *

Al otro día Lucius se levantó emocionado, era el gran día, se reuniría con Draco, estaba animado, así que bajo y ayudó a Molly a preparar el desayuno, la mujer era parlanchina y algo metiche pero era buena gente y amaba a su familia, él podía entender ese sentimiento.

—He de decir que me sorprendió saber que estabas en la manada de Remus. —Le contó el rubio la miró atento a la espera de cualquier información útil, después de todo seguía siendo un Slytherin. —No entiendo qué clase de relación tienen… pero no está bien que te vean con él… sin ni siquiera saber dónde o como está tú mujer. —Le dijo sentándose con un café frente a él, Lucius sopesó si contarle la verdad y terminó suspirando derrotado tarde o temprano se enterarían y eran importantes para Remus era mejor comenzar bien.

—Narcisa y Severus son pareja hace años. —Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té con toda la elegancia que le daba el beber en una taza de cerámica. —Son mis amigos… y Remus es mi pareja destinada, no estoy dispuesto a abandonar a ninguno. —La miró un tanto desafiante, pero si ella se oponía la verdad era que le importaba una mierda.

— ¡Guau! No esperaba eso. —Dijo tranquila. —Eso explica varias cosas… —La mujer le sonrió Lucius iba a preguntarle cosas de la orden cuando la chimenea crepitó y él rubio perdió de inmediato el interés en la conversación, alguien pedía permiso para entrar, por fin vería a Draco, su decepción fue mayúscula al ver a Granger y Ronald Weasley llegar solos, lo sintió como un dolor físico, vio a Molly acercarse a los recién llegados y abrazarlos fuertemente les besó a cada uno y después les preparó de comer, no notaba el paso del tiempo… ¿Dónde estaba Draco?... ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Potter?

—Señor Malfoy. —Le llamó Granger y al mirar a los otros notó que desde hace un rato estaba tratando de llamar su atención. —Harry y Draco necesitan tiempo a solas… —¿Tiempo a solas? ¿Para qué? Quiso preguntar pero la chica estaba más roja que los cabellos de los Weasley. —Ellos… son pareja destinada. —El entendimiento llego rápido —Dijeron que llegarían en unos días pero que tienen cosas de las hablar. —Si esos dos eran pareja destinada lo que menos harían seria hablar, le sonrió, la chica se sonrojo más.

—Muchas gracias por contarme. —Estaba feliz por Draco, sabía, siempre supo que su bebé se sentía atraído por el niño—que—vivió era bueno que fuera correspondido, era evidente para él como padre notar la obsesión de Draco aunque no fuera en un buen sentido, aunque eso no quitaba el nudo de decepción que se instaló en su pecho, él quería verle, abrazarle, saber que estaba bien y vivo… aunque podía esperar un poco más, por el bienestar su hijo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó un tanto acelerado Remus. —Sentí tu angustia. —Saludó a Granger y Ron con un asentamiento de cabeza, hasta que llegó a él y por fin pudo abrazarle. — ¿Draco está bien?

—Si… él solo… se tomará unos días más para llegar. —Dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, Lupin no lo pudo evitar le vio tan triste y él lo sintió como una necesidad propia, hacer que su pareja se sintiera mejor, simplemente le besó sin importarle que hubiera más gente en la sala, los otros tres abrieron los ojos todo lo grande que podían, Lucius se entregó al beso y se acurrucó en sus brazos dejando aún más pasmados a los Weasley y a Hermione que no sabían que hacer para hacerles notar su presencia.

—Entiende, ya no es un niño… y si son pareja destinada tendrás que darles su espacio. —Remus tenía el rostro de Malfoy en sus manos quien asintió y recargó la cabeza e uno de sus hombros, hasta ahí Lucius estaba en paz, tuvieron una tarde tranquila, escuchó de primera mano cómo Draco les guió a través del Gringotts para poder robar su propia cámara, se rió bastante con eso ya que Ron y Hermione se interrumpían atropelladamente para dar más detalles, después le contaron como les había sacado volando en Pólux, todos en la madriguera escuchaban emocionado por la aventura, incluso se habían sumado los otros hermanos Weasley que habían estado en sus habitaciones, hasta que vieron un resplandor plateado atravesar la ventana.

 _"Remus estamos en mi departamento, Greyback nos encontró, probablemente pelearemos en un rato, te abriré para que pueda pasar la orden_ " —Era la voz de Harry, Lucius se puso blanco como papel, Remus sintió los temblores en el cuerpo de su pareja, Draco estaba en peligro y con nada más y nada menos que Fenrir Greyback, el loco maniático que les había torturado y transformado.

—¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Draco le tiene terror! ¡Remus! —Lucius se desesperó con rapidez, su respiración era irregular, le costaba respirar, sentía como que le venía uno de esos ataques tan feos que había tenido con el rechazo de Remus, se estaba ahogando, Remus le sujeto el rostro con algo fuerza y dejo salir de su magia para tranquilizarle.

—Amor, mírame… Mírame solo a mí… Por supuesto que iremos. —Lucius solo miraba los ojos ámbar de Remus estaba logrando traspasarle algo de su calma, sentía como todos los miembros de la casa se alistaban para el combate, él solo esperaba que estuvieran bien, porque si Potter era la pareja de su bebé no podía pasarle nada, era parte de su manada también, la angustia le iba a matar, además porque al no tener varita no podría ir en su ayuda.

—Tráelos Remus… ¡tráemelos! —Sonaba como una orden, pero era la desesperación hablando, Lupin solo le sonrió y asintió mientras desaparecía con varios miembros de la orden del fénix.

CONTINUARA...

Aquí un nuevo capi :) hace poco note que los separadores de escena se borraron... así que estoy tratando de editar las historias... si alguno supiera como hacerlo se los agradecería un montón!

besos

Ari


	6. Chapter 6: Unión completa

**Capítulo 6: Unión completa.  
**  
 _—No pasara nada… estaremos bien. —Harry le sonrió, el olor a sexo tanto en sus cuerpos como en la habitación era evidente, normalmente se habrían dado una ducha, pero ni un hechizo de limpieza habían podido hacer, Harry esperaba que los hechizos de protección mantuvieran a los mortífagos a raya por un tiempo, conjuró un Patronus. —Remus estamos en mi departamento, Greyback nos encontró, probablemente pelearemos en un rato, te abriré para que pueda pasar la orden. —El patronus se fue Draco temblaba Harry le abrazó con fuerza, sintieron los hechizos temblar. —Mi amor. —Draco le miró, aún muy asustado. —No va a tocarte un pelo, lo prometo. —Harry le besó Draco pareció calmarse un poco, asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el recibidor, ambos se escondieron cerca de la puerta, justo cuando el hechizo de protección estalló y la puerta quedo hecha trizas, según el oído del moreno había muerto uno o dos mortífagos al caer el conjuro de protección, una nube de humo y polvo lo cubrió todo, hasta que comenzaron a volar hechizos._

— ¿Cómo estas cariño? —Preguntó Greyback al entrar, el olor a sexo y sudor baño sus fosas nasales sintió la furia nacer en él, casi podía ver físicamente el lazo entre el niño—que—vivió y Draco… SU Draco, no por nada se había tomado la molestia de torturarlo tanto. —Mátenlos. —Comenzaron los hechizos, Draco se cobijó tras uno de los sillones mientras devolvía hechizos, cada vez más asustado pero esta vez no por él sino por Harry no perdonaría que le hicieran algo a él, y eso solo está generando que se cabreara cada vez más.

Harry no se tomó la molestia de buscar cobijo, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra y ya no los simples expelliarmus, ahora estaba protegiendo a su familia, al amor de su vida. —¡IMPERIO! —La orden eran sencilla, 'elimina a Greyback y los mortífagos' los ayudantes de Fenrir cayeron antes de lo esperado, el niño de oro no estaba jugando y Greyback podía entender por qué, el premio era Draco Malfoy, tenía que buscar la forma de llegar a él.

Las cosas volaban y se hacían pedazos, Fenrir solo tenía la demencial idea de llegar al rubio que se encargaba de los hechizos de defensa de Potter y Merlín que era bueno, había repelido todos los ataques, era evidente que habían completado una parte de unión, y eso solo hizo que su rabia comenzara a cegarlo, no pudo controlarse y se transformó en un enorme lobo negro, mostró los colmillos, como lobo muchos de los hechizos de los magos no tenían efecto, debía matar a Potter, fuera como fuera, romper el lazo que le ataba a la pequeña hembra rubia, quedaban pocos mortífagos, y sus hechizos de protección eran una burla contra una pareja recién unida, debía obligar al rubio a salir de su escondite.

Lanzó el cuerpo de un mortífago muerto sobre Potter, el moreno no logró esquivarlo por completo y trastabilló para finalmente caer al suelo, aún desde ahí siguió lanzando hechizos, se había roto el tobillo, le costaba moverse y antes de que entendiera lo que pasaba, la versión en lobo de Greyback estaba sobre él, Harry apuntó, tendría que ser un avada o estaría perdido, Draco gritó a su derecha, habían llegado más mortífagos, el rubio se lanzó contra el lobo y logró quitárselo al moreno de encima, comenzaron a luchar, Draco estaba haciéndole frente a Greyback, pero Harry sentía como el terror se apoderaba lentamente de su pareja tenía que ayudarle, así que utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban (muy agotado aún por la reciente sesión de sexo) lanzó un hechizo para inmovilizar al lobo que quedó paralizado detrás de sí, Draco cayó hacia atrás, gateo para alcanzar al moreno pero antes de lograrlo, Greyback le enterró las garras en la espalda del niño—que—vivió, Harry dio un alarido de dolor que se traspasó a su pareja, ambos gritaron, el lobo había perdido por completo la razón, acercó al moreno a su rostro, su hocico abierto mostrando sus dientes.

—Ahora le veras morir. —Los ojos del rubio se abrieron todo lo grandes que eran, sintió como una ola abrasiva de calor recorrió su cuerpo y simplemente se lanzó por él, la adrenalina no le permitió pensar, solo actuó, era Harry… Greyback quería matar a Harry, no podía permitirlo, un enorme lobo albino le hizo frente a lobo negro, Harry se retorcía, apenas podía dejar fuera de la casa a los otros mortífagos, pero su poder se estaba debilitando, entonces todo fue muy rápido, Draco cayó duramente haciendo un sonido sordo contra una pared y perdió su forma de lobo, comenzó a salirle abundante sangre de la cabeza, el rubio estaba mareado, intentó ponerse en pie ayudado por sus manos, pero le fue infructuoso y volvió a caer, estaba completamente desnudo, Greyback perdió la concentración al verle tan hermoso, tan bello y el olor de su sangre le volvió loco, Harry vio como volvía a su forma de mago y claramente vio el deseo reflejado en los ojos demenciales de Greyback, él no permitiría jamás que alguien tocara al rubio, que se recuperaba lentamente del golpe, entonces pasó casi en cámara lenta, Harry se lanzó sin pensarlo contra Greyback, este se enfureció porque tapó la visión del hermoso rubio y sin siquiera pensarlo, se transformó en lobo nuevamente y le mordió uno de los hombros, los colmillos rompieron la camisa del moreno y la sangre lleno la boca del hombre lobo, Harry aulló de dolor, Draco gritó de desesperación y no se detuvo ahí, le volvió a morder, con rabia, con envidia, Potter había tomado algo que él quería para sí, solo le soltó cuando notó que con eso les daba la oportunidad a esos dos de completar la unión, Potter tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, sentía como todo su cuerpo quemaba, sus huesos se estaban derritiendo, pero no podía gritar, el dolor era demasiado intenso para abrir la boca, comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo.

Harry cayó con un ruido sordo, desangrándose desde el hombro izquierdo y de sus brazos, Draco corrió para evitar que se hiciera más daño, entre sus brazos Harry agonizaba, el rubio lloró, el moreno se ahogaba con su propia sangre. —Te amo. —Consiguió decir reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas de Draco bañaron el rostro ensangrentado del moreno, miró hacia arriba Fenrir sonreía demencialmente, Draco cobijó a Harry más cerca cubriéndole con su cuerpo.

—También te amo… Si nos vamos… Nos vamos juntos. —Draco dejo salir su magia, no era la primera vez que Greyback se veía frenado por ella, la vez anterior había logrado pulverizar los grilletes en ambos Malfoy y eso les había permitido huir, en esta ocasión funcionó como escudo, aislando a la pareja del grupo de mortífagos, en el momento justo en que las protecciones de la casa caían completamente, Draco solo se aferraba a Harry y lloraba, porque sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, sabía que el cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba perdiendo calor y eso le desesperó, gritó de impotencia, varios mortífagos cayeron muertos ante el despliegue de magia, Greyback se quedó mirando a los magos caídos ¿desde cuándo Malfoy era tan poderoso? Había sido más efectivo que un avada, retrocedió unos pasos, solo para tomar impulso, tenía que romper el escudo que les protegía, para asesinar a Potter antes de que lograra transformarse y debía llevarse a Draco y que nunca más tuvieran la oportunidad de unirse completamente.

* * *

Sintieron un estruendo de magia, varios mortífagos salieron expulsados violentamente del edificio y como si fueran muñecos se rompieron contra el suelo de la calle, Remus les indicó a los miembros de la orden de debían apresurarse y llegaron en el momento justo en que Draco les protegía a ambos en una burbuja de magia y Remus lo entendió, Draco protegería a Harry hasta que no tuviera más magia, y eso causaría irremediablemente su muerte, ese pensamiento lo aterró si eso llegaba a pasar podía dar por terminada su corta relación con Lucius, debían atenderles lo antes posible, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, varios mortífagos desaparecieron a penas les vieron aparecer, entonces le identificó, Fenrir le sonreía desde la otra esquina.

—Tú no te has unido a Lucius. —No era una pregunta, Remus se lanzó contra él, ya no como mago sino como lobo, un alfa café claro que atacó con todo, el otro también se transformó en lobo pero su único objetivo era huir, estaba cansado y mágicamente agotado no tendría como ganar una batalla contra un alfa tan experimentado como Remus, vio como con horrorosa rapidez atrapaban o liquidaban a los mortífagos que intentaron dar pelea entonces lo entendió, Voldemort no le había enviado un grupo elite, le había enviado a morir… pero no le daría en el gusto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Remus debía saber lo que le había hecho a los rubios, porque sus ataques eran impecablemente letales, en su mente Greyback solo pensaba en huir, y en un acto desesperado se lanzó por la ventana y comenzó a correr, el lobo café le siguió rápidamente y tras de él dos lobos más… Greyback se asustó… ¿Cuántos lobos había llevado Remus? Apuró el paso, sabía que era uno de los alfas más antiguos, algo podría hacer contra los otros tres para lograr perderlos, entonces llego a una plaza y Lupin le tapó el paso, giró y vio a los otros dos lobos, no podía creerlo uno de esos lobos era completamente blanco, debía ser Draco… y el otro… café azabache… ¿Potter? ¿Sería posible que lo lograra tan pronto? Estaba acorralado, su única oportunidad era atacar al lobo novato, se lanzó por Potter pero fue su peor error, dio un gran salto y en el aire el otro lobo le cogió de la garganta y se la rompió, el sonido fue hueco y generó que Draco perdiera su forma de lobo del asombro, el mago que le había perseguido en sus pesadilla estaba muerto, Harry perdió su forma de lobo y cayó inconsciente, Draco corrió hacia él cobijándole pero quedando rápidamente inconsciente, Remus les miró asombrado, ambos abrazados cobijando al otro logrando imposibles.

* * *

Lucius esperaba dando vueltas por la habitación, Molly estaba en igual estado, ambos se mordían las uñas y miraban constantemente el reloj, el rubio sentía que si no tenía noticias pronto perdería el control y se pondría a llorar de pura impotencia, Ginny Weasley les estaba preparando té, ambas pelirrojas estaban tan nerviosas como él, tenían a toda su familia luchando, quedarse en casa esperando noticias apestaba, pero entonces llego un patronus.

—La situación está controlada, no tenemos bajas, en unos minutos estaremos allá. —Hablaba Kingsley, los tres presentes suspiraron de alivio, Ginny le dio una taza de té y Lucius por fin pudo aceptarla, aunque no se movió de su posición, el primero en volver fue Arthur cargaba a Draco que estaba cobijado en una sábana oscura completamente inconsciente, Lucius corrió a ayudarle con su cachorro, sabía que estaba bien lo podía sentir, pero entonces ¿Por qué no despertaba? Pasaron varios pelirrojos que comenzaron a contar desordenada y atropelladamente como fue la batalla, finalmente Remus que llevaba a Potter en brazos, el chico estaba bañado en sangre, las conversaciones cesaron de repente como esperando a que Remus les explicara qué había pasado.

—Llamen un medimago. —Ordenó Remus, Lucius le ayudó a instalarlos en la habitación que les habían dado a ellos. —Lucius amor, trae a Draco hay que dejarlos juntos… Ellos se unieron. —Lucius se sorprendió pero no dudo en cumplir el pedido.

—Remus ¿Por qué están desnudos? ¿Les atacaron en… Cuando se estaban uniendo? —Preguntó una vez acomodaron a los chicos en la pequeña cama, le sorprendió que aun en su inconsciencia se buscaran, se abrazaran y solo así pudieran realmente descansar, Lupin les pasó la varita y aplicó un hechizo de limpieza, tal como pensaba las heridas de Harry ya estaban casi completamente curadas, lo que le preocupaba era su magia… sus magias, las de ambos estaban tremendamente alteradas y gastadas.

—No… Ellos estaban luchando… Pero… Déjame ordenar bien las ideas para entender que pasó antes de que te explique. —Le pidió sentándose al lado de su pareja, le cogió la mano. —Tranquilo cielo, estarán bien, se quedaron velándoles hasta que Madame Pomfrey les revisó y confirmo lo que Remus ya sabía.

—Ambos están bien… Pero sus magias están en el límite déjenles descansar y cuando despierten denles chocolate. —Si le sorprendió verles juntos y abrazados no dijo nada y fue a revisar a otros heridos, Lucius se quedó en todo minuto a su lado, pero al saber que estaban fuera de peligro decidió que necesitaba algo de aire, un cigarro tampoco le vendría mal.

Al salir al cobertizo se encontró con el pelirrojo que era lobo también, le miró medio asustado, aun no se acostumbraba a la familia Weasley, aun pensaba que cuando bajara la guardia o cuando Remus le dejara solo le atacarían, trató de calmarse, estaba siendo paranoico, el pelirrojo estaba sentado al lado de Remus que miraba la Luna menguante, Lupin le hizo un espacio a su lado.

— ¿Te presenté a Bill? —Lucius negó mientras se sentaba a su lado, Remus le acomodo algunos cabellos tras la oreja, él le sonrió. —Bueno es el mayor de los hijos de Molly y Arthur. —Ambos se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Quiero contarles lo que pasó… Pero no tengo todas las respuestas. —Dijo suspirando, entonces Bill sacó un cigarrillo y Lucius no pudo controlar sus ganas por uno.

—Oh ¿podrías…? —El rubio se sintió cohibido hace tanto que no fumaba que simplemente no lo controló, Bill le sonrió le extendió uno a Lucius y uno a Remus, Lupin negó.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer… Tal vez mi estadía con la manada del continente nos ayuda a rellenar la información. —Dijo el pelirrojo dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo, Lucius fumó despacio, hace mucho que no lo hacía y Merlín… Lo necesitaba, dejó salir el humo despacio haciendo pequeñas volutas.

—Fenrir mordió a Harry. —Los otros dos le miraron entre asustados e impresionados —Draco gastó una cantidad de magia que difícilmente he visto en otro mago… A no ser que hablemos del mismo Harry, hizo un campo protector de magia entre el mundo y ellos. —Dijo mirando el cielo despejado intentado recordar lo más importante. —Hasta ahí vamos relativamente normal, pero… Bueno… Yo salí tras Greyback —Lucius lo golpeó en un brazo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudo hacerte daño. —Se quejó el rubio golpeándole nuevamente el mismo brazo, Remus sonrió. —No era necesario... Solo tenías que traer a Harry y Draco con vida. —Lupin le tomó el rostro con las dos manos, le miró demasiado intensamente, Lucius se cohibió por la presencia del otro lobo.

—Después de ver tus recuerdos… De ver cómo les trató, me jure que le mataría cuando le viera. —Lucius se sonrojó por la intensidad de los sentimientos, tragó duro, Remus le sonrió, Bill miró en otra dirección esos dos eran muy intensos y eso le incomodó. —Draco logró transformarse en lobo. —Lucius dio una exclamación de asombro. —Incluso los lobos experimentados presentan problemas para transformarse sin luna y el nivel de concentración demanda tanta magia que es difícil de controlar… Él lo hizo. —Remus miró fijamente a Lucius. —Por eso estaba desnudo… Pero lo más sorprendente… Es que Harry, quien recién había sido mordido… También lo hizo. —Bill dejo caer su cigarrillo del asombro, no podía ser verdad.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dejo salir, sin pestañear aún demasiado asombrado. —Eso es… Imposible… Harry ni siquiera es completamente un hombre lobo… La transformación se completa con la primera luna llena…

—Créeme para mí tampoco es fácil de creer… Pero lo vi. —Remus dejo salir todo el aire que contenía y volvió a mirar la luna. —No me asombra que no tengan magia… Habían hecho el amor hace poco, una casi unión lo que en si demanda muchísima magia, y luego luchar de esa forma… Esos dos son… Formidables. —Lucius no podía creer lo que oía, entonces cayó en algo que había mencionado Remus.

— ¿Una casi unión? —Dijo volviendo a fumar, esta vez más nervioso, Draco había estado a punto de morir… bueno Potter también… pero le dio un escalofrió solo pensar en que algo le pasara a su bebé, además Potter para variar haciendo cosas que se supone nadie puede hacer, de una forma estúpida se sintió orgulloso, de que Draco fuera tan poderoso y que su 'esposo' fuera tan especial.

—Ohh si… Seguramente les interrumpieron. —Dijo más tranquilo Lupin esa era la parte más normal de toda la historia. —Sabrás en las parejas homosexuales debe hacerse una entrega mutua… Esto quiere decir, que ambos se deben tomar y ambos deben ser lobos. —Lucius ladeo la cabeza. —Bill tiene más experiencia que yo en eso de las parejas… pero cuando uno de los miembros de la pareja no es un lobo, el vínculo no termina de generarse.

—Es lo que me pasa a mí y mi esposa Fleur, la amo y sé que es mi pareja, pero ella no es una loba, lo que genera cierto recelo en mi lobo interior. —Le contó el pelirrojo encendiendo otro cigarrillo. —La unión total es entre dos lobos y es de entrega mutua… Creo que ahora la completaran. —Les sonrió, Lucius se sonrojó el aún no se unía a Remus y eso le dio cierta incomodidad se removió un poco nervioso, Remus podría increparle, aunque nunca le había dicho nada el sentía que se lo debía.

— ¿Qué pasa si ella no es una loba? ¿Hay algún distanciamiento? —Preguntó interesado el rubio, realmente había estudiado poco el tema, él se sentía tan bien con Remus que no pensó en que significaban sus cambios y la verdad es que no había tenido mucho más información de la que recibió de Archie y Remulus.

—La verdad lo único que significa es que no podremos tener hijos… Ni compartir magia. —Le sonrió. —Pero jamás la obligaría… Si bien teniendo pareja las transformaciones se hacen menos dolorosas… Y es más fácil aprender a controlar al lobo interior, no se lo pediría.

Lucius se vio muy pensativo con el tema, tendría que tomarse más en serio eso de ser la pareja del alfa de la manada, Remus podría necesitarle, y luego sintió orgullo, Draco había logrado con Potter lo que normalmente los lobos tardaban décadas.

— ¿Qué hicieron con Greyback? —Preguntó al fin, Remus le miró y le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Bueno Harry lo desnucó. —Ambos le miraron impresionados. —Los aurores se llevaron el cuerpo al cuartel, supongo que nadie se cree que ese demente este por fin muerto. —Suspiró. —Amor nos quedamos sin cuarto… ¿Te molesta si dormimos en el granero? —Lucius negó varias veces.

—No dormiré mucho. —Le dijo sonrojado no quería dejar a su pareja sola, pero su hijo le necesitaba más, Lupin asintió comprendía perfectamente que el rubio quisiera estar con su hijo.

—No te lo recomiendo mucho. —Dijo Bill, Lucius les miró alternativamente, Remus y el pelirrojo tenían sonrisas cómplices.

—Amor, si son pareja destinada lo primero que harán cuando recuperen en algo sus fuerzas será continuar lo que dejaron inconcluso. —Lupin le besó. —Por eso les puse el hechizo para cerrar e insonorizar el cuarto.

—Además es la forma más rápida de recuperar magia. —Agregó Bill poniéndose en pie. —Me iré con mi familia. —Se despidieron. —Nos veremos mañana… Y Lucius. —El rubio le miró interesado. —No tarden en unirse… Créeme vale la pena. —El rubio se sonrojo, Bill entró en la casa, Remus le vio remover sus manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Tienes claro que no te obligare verdad? Iremos a tu ritmo cielo. —Dijo mirando nuevamente la luna. —Yo estoy más que feliz con que estés conmigo.

—Yo… Quiero hacerlo… —Dijo seriamente, Remus le miró impresionado —Sé que sufres con nuestra cercanía sin poder completar la unión. —Acarició una mejilla del alfa. —Pero no quiero que sea aquí… Debe ser en nuestra casa. —La sonrisa de Remus fue resplandeciente. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó el otro a la defensiva.

—Nuestra casa… Por fin te sientes parte de la manada. —Le sonrió ayudándole a ponerse de pie y caminando al granero, Lucius volvió a golpear uno de sus brazos

—Te estoy diciendo que nos uniremos y solo puedes pensar en eso. —De todas formas sonrió, jamás pensó que se sentiría así, tan enamorado, tan feliz de estar con alguien, se abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir en medio de la paja del granero, Remus se acostó y Lucius se recostó sobre él, el alfa le acariciaba la cabeza y después de tanto estrés, se quedaron rápidamente dormidos.

* * *

Al otro día el salón de los Weasley estaba atiborrado de regalos, todos los pelirrojos se daban las felices fiestas, Remus y Lucius entraron al comedor abrazados y sonrieron al ver el ambiente tan familiar, pero ninguno quiso acercarse mucho de cierta forma se sentían intrusos en la privacidad de la familia era mejor dejarles disfrutar, Lucius tenía muchísimo mejor semblante el poder comprobar que su hijo estaba bien por lo que Remus se permitió relajarse un rato.

— ¿Habrá despertado Harry? —Preguntó Ginny instando que su familia le dejara entrar en la sellada habitación. —Hoy en la mañana he intentado escuchar algo pero no se oye nada… Mira todos esos regalos son de Harry. —Dijo señalando un alto de regalos en un rincón, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de mal genio en un sillón, Lucius se la quedo viendo un rato era evidente que no le hacía ni pisca de gracia que su amado Harry Potter estuviera con su hijo.

—Déjalos, ya saldrán cuando se sientan mejor. —Le sonrió Bill sentado en un sillón desde el otro lado, bajándole el perfil al reclamo indirecto de su hermana. —Además no creo que te guste lo que veras. —Varios se rieron con eso, la chica estaba amurrada e hizo un mohín disconforme, Hermione se acercó a Lucius y Remus.

—Llegaron esta mañana, estos dos son para usted señor Malfoy. —El rubio le miró impresionado, por cómo estaban las cosas no esperaba regalos, al abrir el primero sus ojos buscaron a Remus.

— ¡Están vivos! —Casi saltó de alegría, era un lobo hecho de ámbar como los ojos de Remus, para el alfa eso no significaba nada. —Además están conscientes de mi situación. —Le sonrió. —Severus y Narcisa están vivos. —Le abrazó de felicidad, Remus se sintió feliz por su rubio, pero de cierta forma incómodo, Narcisa era la señora Malfoy era la mujer legal de su pareja, era la madre de Draco y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—También hay dos para Draco. —Le informó Granger mostrándole dos pequeños paquetes aún en el árbol de navidad, Lucius no podía estar más feliz, abrió rápidamente el segundo el regalo, se quedó piedra mirando la caja, su varita, ahora podría luchar.

* * *

—Greyback está muerto. —Informó Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia hacia su señor, Lord Voldemort sonrió, esperaba eso. —Potter fue transformado en lobo. —Eso no le gustó sus labios mostraron un rictus molesto. —El chucho inútil no pudo controlarse y le mordió.

—Hay que buscar debilidades en esa raza… Algo debe haber. —Ordenó de mal genio paseando por la estancia mientras su serpiente paseaba a su alrededor. — ¿Cómo les ha ido con la búsqueda de los objetos que les pedí? —Estaba preocupado por sus Horrocrux pero no podía decirles, ni a sus más fieles mortífagos lo que eran en realidad, así que les había dado una lista con una imagen de las cosas que buscaba.

—No hemos encontrado ninguno señor. —Bellatrix estaba arrodillada junto al asiento de su señor, sabía que estaba en problemas y estaba a la espera de los hechizos por su estupidez. —Después del robo a Gringotts les perdimos completamente la huella a los objetos, cuando Greyback entró al departamento de Potter los mortífagos lo revisaron durante la batalla, la copa no estaba en ninguna parte.

— ¿Es posible que se la entregaran a alguien? —Preguntó interesado ¿desde cuándo Potter era tan provisorio? Generalmente era un crío impertinente con mucha suerte.

—Sí, absolutamente factible, pues la sangre sucia y el pobretón Weasley no estaban en ninguna parte, Malfoy y Potter se separaron. —Dijo aun agachada, sin querer mirar el rostro del Lord. —Aunque también es posible que pelearan… Ya habíamos tenido reportes de que el pobretón Weasley les había abandonado. —Voldemort le hizo una seña y la dejo partir, no tenían que ser necesariamente malas noticias, Potter podía no saber cómo destruir los Horrocrux que tenía en su poder, así que el tenerlos no le generaba ninguna ventaja, además estarían muy débiles con el nuevo estado del niño—que—vivió, acarició distraídamente a Nagini.

—Traeremos a los vampiros… Que ellos se encarguen de los hombres lobo. —Dijo al fin conversando con su serpiente. —Son razas opuestas y generalmente enemigas. —Siguió sus cavilaciones. —También debemos traer dementores… muchos dementores…

* * *

Tenía la sensación de ir cayendo, pero no tenía miedo de hecho se sentía relajado como si estuviera cayendo desde una enorme altura, contra todo pronóstico no sentía ni ansiedad ni desesperación, sintió algo cálido a su lado, necesitaba más de esa tranquilidad y esa calidez, los olores llegaron muy aumentados a su nariz, era Draco, la fuente de toda esa paz era el chico dormido a su lado, sintió como el viento azotaba la ventana y sintió el olor del rubio en todo su cuerpo, era embriagante, era adictivo, se desperezó un poco y tuvo fuerzas para abrir un ojo, Draco no estaba a su lado, estaba prácticamente durmiendo sobre él, sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, entonces recordó lo que había sentido con la mordida de Greyback como si sus huesos se estuvieran derritiendo y como el rubio había llorado recordaba el sabor de su sangre en la boca y las lágrimas de Draco al aferrarse a él, acarició su rostro, entonces el olor del otro le cegó completamente, necesitaba…

Acomodó al rubio sobre si y paso las manos por su espalda, estaba desnudo, joder no era normal sentir tanto deseo… el otro abrió los ojos, aun adormilado, le miró unos segundos y al parecer sintió lo mismo, y unió sus bocas en un beso demandante, Draco recorrió su cuerpo que también estaba desnudo, no sabían ni donde estaban pero no podían pensar en nada más, estaban vivos… y sentían ese deseo irrefrenable por tocar y sentir al otro, Harry trato de levantarse, quería voltear al rubio y hacerle el amor hasta que olvidara su nombre, pero lo que ocurrió tampoco le disgusto, Draco se perdió entre las sabanas y cogió su pene con la boca, Harry aulló, porque el alarido que dio no era un gemido y apretó las mantas con las manos, para no embestir como maniaco la boca que le cogía con tantas ganas.

— ¡OHH SI! —Eso pareció darle ánimos al rubio que lamió con más ganas el pene del otro, mientras acariciaba sus genitales con las manos, el moreno no dejaba de gritar, Draco se sentía revitalizado Harry olía tan bien y su sabor era definitivamente imposible de describir, lamió degustando su glande y humedeciéndolo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el tronco, lo quería todo, lo quería completo dentro de su boca, el rubio enredó su lengua alrededor del pene mientras trataba de comérselo entero, Harry chilló mientras movía su propia cabeza de lado a lado de tanto placer, comenzó a salir líquido preseminal y el rubio sintió que pudo correrse solo con eso, con el sabor salado del semen de Harry, siguió metiendo su pene en la boca, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el moreno abrió más las piernas para darle espacio, incluso puso una pierna en uno de sus hombros para permitir que la felación fuera más profunda.

Draco abría la boca todo lo grande que podía y trataba de tragar todo pero era imposible, por lo que su saliva comenzó a escurrir por el falo de Harry, quien se sentía profusamente caliente y dispuesto a lo que el rubio quisiera, Draco que sin notarlo había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en su labor, los abrió, la imagen era reveladora, Harry en la cama con las piernas abiertas mordiéndose el labio inferior, completamente sonrojado con el pene palpitante y lleno de saliva, sacó la lengua y le dio lengüetazos al falo cuando la vio, la rozada y apretada entada de Harry que pulsaba y parecía pedir atención, Draco no fue consciente de lo que hizo, simplemente se dejó guiar por sus instintos, y metió de una vez su lengua dentro de la cálida estrechez de su moreno, Harry aulló sin tapujos y todo intento de mantener sus manos alejadas de la cabeza de Draco perdidas.

— Más… Draco… Más. —Algo dentro de su cabeza dijo que estaba gimiendo como perra en celo, pero no le importó cuando el rubio unió a su lengua un dedo y comenzó a estimular algo maravilloso dentro de sí. Draco se metió uno de sus testículos en la boca mientras con sus dedos preparaba su entrada, la sola idea de tener al platino dentro hizo que si miembro de endureciera de antelación —Ohh Draco… ¡Joder! —Harry movió sus caderas al sentir la boca de Draco dar un camino de besitos entre sus testículos y su ano — ¡Hazlo ya!… Entra duro. —Los ojos grises de Draco estaban dilatados y le miraba como buscando que Harry repitiera la orden. —Rápido y duro. —Pareció una orden y Draco no se negaría, se levantó y abrió más las piernas del otro, sacó los dedos de su interior pero no le dio tiempo de extrañarlo entró de una sola estocada, ambos aullaron, Harry rasguñó su espalda. —SIII ASÍ. —Se arqueo ayudándole al rubio a encontrar el mejor ángulo para que le clavara al colchón.

— ¡Harry! Eres… estas… tan… a—pre—tado. —Gemía entre estocadas buscando la posición más cómoda, Harry estaba en el cielo y se apretaba a su cuerpo, Draco no había fallado ni una sola vez, había dado una y otra vez en ese punto donde Harry se olvidaba de su nombre y su misión, y de quien era y del mundo, que todos se fueran a joder, el solo quería que el pene de Draco siguiera entrando y saliendo de su interior.

—Más… más… Más… —No podía decir nada más, solo que siguiera, que era genial, Draco se arrodilló en la cama y levantó las caderas de Harry siguió entrando, el moreno pasó las piernas por su cintura, las embestidas se hicieron profundas, el ruido que provocaba el movimiento del rubio al entrar en su ano era reveladoramente obsceno, y a Harry le encantaba, se besaron, Draco comenzó a masturbarle, entonces fue mucho para él, se corrió, mancho de semen todo su vientre y Draco se corrió dentro, eso definitivamente era el cielo simplemente se dejaron ir sin ningún tipo de inhibición, Harry se sentó en la cama y le besó con veneración, los brazos del rubio rodearon su cuello y se sentó sobre él, se miraron, se estudiaron, a sus ojos el otro era el ser más hermoso del universo.

—Ahora hazlo tú. —Draco se giró, se puso en cuatro patas luego bajo el pecho, dejando a la vista del moreno su hermoso y blanco trasero, con las manos separo las nalgas se ofreció a Harry poco le importó que tal vez estaban siendo un poco salvajes, si el león había pensado que no podría, la sola imagen hizo que su miembro se pusiera duro. —Igual Harry… Hazlo duro… No durare mucho. —Gimió necesitado y completamente entregado, el moreno como movido por un imperius situó su miembro duro como roca en la entrada del otro.

—No creo que pueda detenerme. —Le contó preocupado por llegar a hacerle daño, Draco aulló era una orden, Harry entró de una sola vez y el grito fue animal, un instinto que no podía ser humano se apoderó de él, Draco era suyo completamente suyo, sus caderas de comenzaron a mover rudo hacía dentro y afuero, Draco no podía ser nadie más, nadie le tocaría jamás, era suyo, solo suyo, Draco era el pecado hecho hombre, las embestidas eran fuertes pero el rubio solo gemía y rogaba por más, tocó el pecho del otro y le masajeo mientras llegaba al pene de su compañero, tan duro como el suyo, aumento las embestidas, ahí estaba de nuevo ese ruido tan obsceno y al mismo tiempo tan adictivo y el olor… el olor que le decía que estaba marcándole desde adentro. —Draco… Draco… Draco… mío… mío… mío…

—SIII HARRY TUYO… Hazlo Harry… Tómame… Duro… co—mo tú—quieras. —Aullaba entre embestidas, Harry se sintió un poco mal no duraría nada, pero no había mucho más que hacer, se corrió casi dolorosamente y Draco también, Harry se dejó caer sobre la espalda del rubio, Draco se giró y le recibió entre sus brazos. —Te amo. —Harry le besó tomando por completo el control de su boca, metió su lengua dentro y Draco gimió entregado nuevamente.

—Yo también. —Dijo mientras separaba nuevamente las piernas de Draco y las acomodaba en su cintura. —Eres mío.

CONTINUARA...

Hola lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero la vida muggles es demandante, espero que les guste el capitulo... Les cuento que ya pude arreglar lo de la separación de escena y edite todos los capitulos :)

Besos

Ari


	7. Chapter 7: Buscando a la familia

**Capítulo 7: Buscando a la familia.  
**  
Harry abrió los ojos se sintió un poco acalambrado y adolorido, el olor a sexo le hizo sonreír ante el recuerdo de que habían tenido una sesión maratónica… ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? Ya no estaba seguro, se sentó con dificultad y trató de poner las ideas en orden, el olor… Cerró los ojos, era Draco, Draco en su esencia más primitiva, su pareja destinada, el amor de su vida, entonces sintió algo que definitivamente le indicó que llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados, su estómago rugió disconforme.

Miró a su lado Draco susurró algo aun dormido con el rostro contra la almohada y viéndose más que hermoso que nunca a sus ojos, Harry sonrió y se lo quedo viendo embobado su cabello revuelto e indomable, con sus labios hinchados y rojos de tanto besarlo, con su piel nívea más rozada por el calor dentro de habitación —Dormilón… tenemos que salir —Dijo no estando muy seguro que lo que quería hacer, miró a su alrededor por primera vez evaluando si estaban en peligro o no, no conocía esa habitación pero estaba casi seguro que era la madriguera, si Greyback les hubiera secuestrado no les habría dejado en una cama, desnudos… eso era obvio, y eso le llevó a pensar… ¿Qué había pasado con Greyback? No recordaba nada después de que cayera al piso con la mordida en su hombro, se examinó la extremidad, no tenía ni una marca, miró exhaustivamente a Draco girándolo en la cama, el rubio se quejó al ser molestado pero no despertó, Harry revisó cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo buscando alguna herida o marca pero tampoco había nada visible, a pesar de todas las heridas con las que le había encontrado hace ya tanto tiempo no quedaba ni una sola marca, el rubio se sintió observado y abrió un ojo con pereza.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama, Harry le acarició el rostro y le acercó, se besaron, lentamente, degustándose mutuamente ya sin la pasión lujuriosa de hace unas horas, este era un beso tierno, el moreno le sentó sobre su regazo el rubio se dejó hacer y se acomodó, no sabía porque pero después de disfrutar tanto el ser penetrado por su rubio, durante las otras veces Draco siempre había estado 'de bajo' por decirlo de alguna forma, porque el Slytherin se había empalado en su miembro varias veces, se sonrojo al recordarlo, escucho el estómago del otro crujir disconforme.

—Tienes hambre. —No era una pregunta y hace un rato él también estaba sintiendo un hambre devoradora, lo que era de lo más extraño considerando que las otras veces que habían despertado solo habían necesitado satisfacerse entre ellos. —Creo… Si no estoy mal… Que estamos en la madriguera… —Se levantó, aun desnudo, no había baño personal, en la madriguera había solo un baño para todos los habitantes de la casa, y no veía sus varitas en ninguna parte, la ducha quedaría para después, se acercó a un pequeño armario empotrado en una de las paredes, había algo de ropa vieja que no supo identificar de quien era, simplemente se la puso y le pasó unos pantalones y una polera a Draco, el rubio inhaló las prendas con demasiado gozo, Harry gruñó molesto.

—Son de papá. —Le informó llevándoselas nuevamente a la nariz, entonces recordó que se suponía que solo pasarían unos días solos y que regresarían a la madriguera para navidad, pero debido al ataque no habían alcanzado a pasar ni un día solos, eso significaba que podrían pasar las festividades juntos.

—Entonces estas deben ser de Remus. —Dijo el moreno vistiéndose, Draco se le quedó mirando sentando aun entre las sabanas con ropa entre las manos, Harry se vistió rápido y se giró a verle, Draco no se había movido. —Amor necesito que te vistas para ir por algo para comer.

—Es la ropa de papá. —Repitió sin mirarle a la cara enrollándose en una sábana, Harry no entendía dónde estaba el problema así que espero que hablara. —Hemos… —Estaba muy sonrojado. —Tenido sexo… No quiero llevar su ropa sin siquiera ducharme. —Estaba rojo como tomate, Harry se le acercó y acarició su cabello Draco se entregó a la caricia.

—Amor, tu padre debe entender que aquí no hay baños particulares. —Le consoló. —Además si dejaron estas ropas aquí debe ser para que las ocupáramos. —El rubio le miró un poco más conforme. —Después lavamos todo. —Le ayudó a vestirse, alisaron un poco sus cabellos y salieron de la mano, escuchaban algo de conversación desde la cocina, el primero en sentir el cambio de aroma en el ambiente fue Lucius, quien salió rápidamente en su encuentro, se miraron solo unos segundos y Draco corrió a abrazar a su padre, estaba vivo, después de todo lo que habían pasado… habían sobrevivido, Harry se sintió un intruso, Draco abrazaba fuertemente a su padre y este le devolvía el abrazo con tanta necesidad y cariño que realmente le impresionó, pero definitivamente y sin darse ni cuenta le sorprendió más que Lucius le abrazara de la misma forma a él.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo. —Dijo dentro del abrazo. —Bienvenido a la familia. —Harry lo supo, de cierta forma era distinto a los abrazos de oso de la señora Weasley, ese era el abrazo de un padre realmente preocupado por la familia no que los Weasley no se preocuparan por él, pero Lucius había pasado a ser algo así como un padre en segundo grado, y por primera vez sintió que era su familia, se sorprendió a si mismo abrazándole de vuelta, y sintiendo de vuelta el aroma de Remus en el cuerpo del padre de su rubio, sentía que había llegado a casa.

Poco a poco los otros comenzaron a salir de la cocina, primero Remus (tras Lucius) quien también abrazó a Draco y luego a Harry, después toda la familia de pelirrojos y parte de la orden de fénix todos les sonreían, Molly se tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas y Arthur se veía muy orgulloso.

—Deben tener hambre. —Dijo Molly como prediciendo los sonidos de los estómagos de los chicos y les guiaron a la cocina, Draco se quedó un minuto mirando un olvidado árbol de navidad.

— ¿Q—que día es hoy? —Preguntó tímido.

—Cinco de enero. —Respondió Remus a su lado, al rubio le crujió el cuello al girar la vista hacia Lupin, mirando impresionado al lobo. —Si, han estado cerca de dos semanas encerrados en esa habitación. —Les dijo sin perder la sonrisa. —Habían perdido mucha magia durante la batalla con Greyback. —Les contó mientras sentaban a los chicos a la mesa y Molly les ponía dos enormes platos de comida frente a ellos, recordaron el hambre que tenían y simplemente engulleron todo lo que tenían a su alcance. —Después de que coman… Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Y a pesar de la urgencia con la que había hablado Remus no se dio la oportunidad de hablar, todos en la casa se sentaron cerca de la cocina mientras parloteaban, Lupin no quitaba la vista de la pareja, sintió cierta envidia por ellos, era evidente que se habían unido, tenían el mismo aroma y veía esos pequeños gestos cómplices entre ellos, como buscaban rozarse las manos y las piernas constantemente durante la conversación o como sus miradas se conectaban y el mundo se esfumaba para ellos, era increíble como las peleas de la infancia habían quedado rápidamente (tal vez demasiado rápido) olvidadas, habían sabido superar cualquier obstáculo y ahora parecían brillar.

—Hijo. —Llamó débilmente Lucius por sobre el ruido de las conversaciones de todos los Weasley que buscaban la atención de Harry, Draco se giró a ver a su padre, quien le sonreía cariñosamente, el rubio sabía que la atención de los pelirrojos no estaba en él por lo que no se molestarían si no los escuchaba, pero no soltó en ningún momento la mano del moreno bajo la mesa. —Tu madre y Severus están vivos. —Le informó, el rostro del menor se iluminó. —No tengo muchos detalles de cómo están o como sobrevivieron, pero lograron hacernos llegar regalos de navidad. —Le extendió los dos paquetes, todos guardaron silencio cuando le pasó los obsequios.

—Harry tú tienes una montaña de regalos. —Le comentó Ron a su lado. —Estuvimos entretenidos revisando que no tuvieran hechizos o pociones raras. —Se notó claramente el tono irónico, Harry le disculpó con la mirada.

—No hay problema Harry… Con ustedes durmiendo no había mucho por hacer. —Le salvó Hermione, ya que la pareja se había sonrojado, Draco abrió un paquete y se sorprendió de lo que vio… su antigua varita, la que había creído perdida, después de su aventura en Gringotts había estado usando una varita de emergencia la que no siempre funcionaba bien y pensó que la suya estaba perdida, se veía rara, tenía unos nudos que no recordaba, pero al empuñarla sintió como la magia circulaba particularmente poderosa por su cuerpo, al parecer no fue el único en notarlo porque todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo extraño, incluyendo a Harry.

— ¿Tu cabello se puso más rubio? —Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza, Draco casi ronronea con el gesto, pero al mirarlo si lo notó más platinado. —Esa varita… es la varita…

—Creo que es mi varita… Pero se ve diferente. —Dijo sinceramente sin dejar de mirar la vara de espino de su mano, se sentía distinto, no por eso era malo, Harry le sonrió y pareció decírselo con los ojos 'varita de sauco' se estremeció un poco. — ¿La quieres? —Le preguntó mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes como la maldición asesina, Harry negó.

—Es tuya. —Le besó la mano que la sostenía. —Igual que yo. —Fue dicho en un susurro apenas audible, pero Draco se sonrojo como el cabello de los Weasley, Remus y Lucius miraron hacia otra parte eran tan compatibles, Lupin volvió a sentir ese pinchazo de envidia, miró a Lucius esperanzadamente, esperaba algún día lograr esa misma unión… aunque entendía que entre ellos había MUCHA más y más cruel historia.

Draco abrió su segunda caja y encontró una llave de Gringotts, sonrió cansado, eso tendría que esperar… probablemente hasta que acabara la guerra, los duendes no estarían felices de verle después de la liberación de Pólux. Harry de sus regalos solo abrió los de sus amigos y después ambos se disculparon… necesitan una ducha, cambio de ropa, y dormir… esta vez solo dormir. 

* * *

Lucius salió al ante jardín de la madriguera, el aroma del pasto mojado y la luna se sentían genial en su piel que ya llevaba tantos días encerrado velando por la pareja de chicos, se sentía feliz por fin había podido hablar con su bebé… su cachorro, sonrió débilmente ante el mote, después de todo ahora eran hombres lobo, dio un suspiro lastimero, Remus pasó los brazos desde atrás y le acercó, se besaron lentamente, y luego ambos suspiraron.

— ¿Lo viste? —Preguntó el rubio apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar, había sido imposible incluso para él, un lobo joven no notar la química… la magia entre la pareja unida.

—Si… La magia entre ellos… Todos sus movimientos… Es increíble —Medio gruñó Lupin. —Pero no es eso de lo que necesito hablar con la orden… Sino de que Archie y Remulus han notado movimiento en los grupos de vampiros, al parecer el Lord los está llamando y está buscando una debilidad entre los hombres lobo. —Cambio el tema el alfa, no quería hacer sentir culpable a Lucius por no estar unidos, el respetaba su decisión de ir lento, aunque le doliera horrores no forzaría al rubio a nada.

— ¿La plata?

—Eso es un mito, el agua bendecida también, mito tanto para los lobos como los vampiros. —Informó sin soltarle, agradeciendo el calor del otro. —La verdad… tenemos pocas debilidades… La luna… O nuestras parejas… Lo que puede ser una tremenda ventaja o una debilidad… Depende de cómo sea la relación.

— ¿Pueden usarme en tu contra? —El rubio se giró para mirarle, los ojos ámbar parecieron sufrir un terrible dolor, pero asintió. — ¿Para Potter será igual? —El lobo negó entonces Lucius comprendió el dolor del otro, la debilidad estaba dada al no completar la unión, y eso le entristeció, él no podía llegar y unirse a Lupin a pesar de amarlo, aun había muchas cicatrices y no le gustaba sentirse presionado por la guerra… Pero si algo le pasaba al otro… Sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, Lupin le beso, un besito corto.

—Estaremos bien cielo, dije que iba a darte el tiempo que quisieras y eso haré. —Le apretó contra sí. —No te preocupes, solo tenemos que mantenernos juntos…

—Pero no somos tan fuertes… —Remus parecía estar sufriendo mucho con esa conversación, le apretó hasta los huesos de ambos sonaron. — ¿Cómo somos contra los vampiros? ¿Nos pueden lastimar? —Más dolor, asintió, Lucius sentía que estaba enviando a Lupin a luchar contra dementores sin varita, le apretó contra sí.

—Estaremos bien amor… Solo debemos mantenernos juntos. —Lo decía pero no parecía creerlo, sus brazos le apretaban contra sí, su expresión seguía siendo de puro dolor y su magia estaba un poco alterada, no tenían que estar unidos para saber que la llegada de los vampiros eran una muy mala noticia, Remus lo sabía era cosa de suerte con los vampiros, ellos eran más fuertes, pero esas sabandijas eran más veloces, tendrían que jugar, sabía que ambos rubios contarían con ventaja pues les resultarían muy llamativos, su belleza era indiscutible, por ese lado conocía a los vampiros, si algo le resultaba hermoso no atacaban, a matar al menos, el problema sería si alguien quisiera llevárselos, la sola idea se le hizo dolorosa y casi escuchaba la odiosa voz de Remulus que _decía 'Tenemos que asociarnos con los vampiros… un pacto de no agresión'_ pero él no había querido escuchar, descargaba toda su ira contra ellos, había matado millones de vampiros, no era precisamente el lobo más querido y no esperaba clemencia, pero si le tocaban un pelo a Lucius… miró los ojos profundamente azules del rubio… si alguien tocaba a Lucius no viviría para contarlo. 

* * *

Harry sintió con claridad cuando alguien subió la escalera y casi con lentitud cuando la puerta fue abierta, sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad y antes de que el intruso prendiera la luz ya estaba alerta.

—Tranquilo Harry no les hare daño. —Era Remus, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. —Ya aprenderás a reconocer los aromas y los sonidos de cada persona. —Le sonrió y se sentó en la cama frente a la suya, estaban en el cuarto de Ron, donde habitualmente había dos camas, Draco estaba dormido en su pecho. —Está muy cansado. —No pudo dejar de notar las similitudes con Lucius… Y tampoco pudo dejar de pensar que si hubiera luchado por su pareja destinada cuando supo quién era Draco seria hijo suyo.

—Yo también pero de cierta forma igual estoy alerta… No sé explicarlo. —Remus se les quedo viendo seriamente finalmente le sonrió, Harry expresaba sus dudas pero no dejaba de acariciar los cabellos rubio—platino de Draco quien parecía estar la mar de feliz entre sus brazos.

—Eres su alfa Harry, tienes que protegerlo… Además al parecer… Quienes 'reciben' se cansan mucho más. —El moreno se sonrojó, Lupin le sonrió conciliador y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros en forma de apoyo. —Solo durante la unión hay cambio de roles es por entrega mutua, tu lobo le demuestra física y emocionalmente lo comprometido y enamorado que estas… Pero después… —Pasó una mano por el cabello del rubio, no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba saber si tenía la misma textura que la de su propio rubio y Harry gruñó en protesta. —Lo siento… Solo quería ver su grado de unión… Lo siento… De cierta forma son muy parecidos… Él y Lucius, pero no me siento para nada atraído a Draco.

—Es lo mejor. —Volvió a gruñir Harry. —Aunque ahora que lo dices… Son físicamente muy parecidos y tienes razón, tampoco me llama la atención Lucius… Tal vez porque lo veo como parte de la familia. —Señaló acomodando a Draco entre sus brazos lejos del alcance de Remus.

—Te iba a decir lo mismo. —Dijo Remus mirando con mucha atención a la pareja sonriendo internamente con que Harry quisiera proteger al rubio hasta de él —Aunque para mí… Y lamento si te molesta… Pero Draco no es de mi familia, lo acepto porque es hijo de Lucius, pero… No se… Tú eres como mi hijo… Y él es tú pareja…

—Lo entiendo… De cierta forma la existencia de Draco te quita la oportunidad de que Lucius tenga un hijo… Digo… El primer hijo contigo. —Dijo Harry entendiendo a Remus. —Aunque he de decir que eso es completa culpa tuya. —El licano mayor se rió de buena gana, dándole la razón.

—Tienes toda la razón… Vine aquí esperando miles de preguntas…

—No sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa. —Empezó Harry acomodando a Draco en un costado, quería a Remus como un padre, pero aun así no le gustaba que se acercara a Draco, en realidad no quería que nadie se le acercara nunca más pero pensó que él no estaría de acuerdo con ello.

—Están recién empezando y ya han hecho cosas asombrosas. —Remus le dio una charla detallada de lo ocurrido en el departamento del moreno, Harry interrumpía ocasionalmente para hacer preguntas o aclarar dudas de los apuntes de Hermione, aún se sorprendía de haber logrado transformarse con solo minutos de haber sido mordido. —Los otros alfas de la manada están muy interesados en ustedes… puede que todo lo que sepamos de nuestra especie este mal a partir de la observación de lo que han hecho hasta ahora… como pareja digo… una vez terminada la guerra, me gustaría que vivieran en la manada conmigo y Lucius.

—Eso es genial Remus… Eso de que seas la pareja del padre de Draco. —El de ojos ámbar sonrió. — ¿Qué harás con Narcisa? —Esa era una gran pregunta pero por ahora él no tenía respuesta, esa mujer ponía en jaque todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora con el rubio, después de todo ella era la madre de su único hijo, de su heredero… Apretó los puños… Odiaba haber sido tan imbécil, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, además estaba el que aún no estaba seguro si Lucius preferiría una vida a su lado o volvería a ser Lord Malfoy una vez terminada la guerra… Para él sin unión el futuro era muy incierto.

—Él dice que nunca fueron una pareja, les obligaron a casarse… Él dice que ella es pareja de Severus. —Le contó, Harry se vio interesado Draco no le había hablado de su familia, ni de la importancia que tenía Snape en su vida.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo Draco sentándose en la cama refregándose los ojos, el moreno no podía dejar de mirar lo hermoso que era. —Pero aun así… Se llevan muy bien, son amigos. —Le contó. —Y si usted le hace daño… — Iba a volver a su posición cómoda en el pecho del moreno cuando el licano mayor le detuvo, le tomo firme de una de las manos, Draco quiso quitarla pero el otro era más fuerte, los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente.

—Tu padre es lo más importante en mi vida, jamás… —Miró a Harry disculpándose por tocar a su pareja recién unida, pero necesitaba hacerle llegar que sus sentimientos por su padre eran reales; aunque no pudo decir 'jamás le haré daño', porque ya se lo había hecho, aun recordaba las lágrimas y como temblaba Lucius cuando le había pedido su cuerpo a cambio de protección para su hijo. —Lo cuidaré. —Le dio una sonrisa conciliadora. —Y desde que aceptamos que somos pareja… Nunca más… Lucius no volverá a sufrir. —Draco le dio una mirada extraña y recuperó con violencia su mano, pero no dijo nada más y se acostó nuevamente al lado de Harry.

—Quiero dormir. —Harry le sonrió y se despidió de Remus con la mirada, Lupin sabía que no se había ganado al hijo de Lucius, pero ya habría tiempo para eso; aunque jamás pensó que Harry se pondría en plan sobreprotector, aunque era una de las cosas más normales que había hecho hasta ahora. 

* * *

Harry despertó temprano, había un inusual ruido en la casa no muy propio de los Weasley a esa hora, Draco se desperezó a su lado. —Vamos a desayunar. —Draco asintió, se vistieron lentamente y al salir vieron a Ginny Weasley de pie junto a su puerta, Draco le dio una enorme sonrisa Harry se mostró más apenado, la chica no les había dicho nada hasta ahora, pero era evidente que no le hacía ni pisca de gracia que le hubiera quitado al posible novio, los dejo solos, Draco se agarró de su brazo y ambos bajaron. —Buenos días. —Saludó Harry, entonces vio a gran parte de la orden del fénix conversando entre susurros y comentando algo que no alcanzó a oír.

—Anoche los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts y está literalmente sitiada, no podemos entrar los mocosos están en serios problemas. —Informo lúgubremente Ojo loco Moody. —No hay más tiempo. —Dijo mirando directamente a la pareja. —¡Morirán miles de chicos si no hacemos algo ya!

—Necesitamos una estrategia primero. —Saltó Kingsley que era de la idea de planear algo antes que lanzarse a lo loco. —No es llegar y meternos en el castillo para que nos maten. —Habló rudamente. —Estoy de acuerdo con que no podemos abandonar a los chicos… Pero no iremos en una misión suicida.

—Mis informantes indican que los vampiros están custodiando el castillo. —Agregó Remus quien había estado recibiendo correspondencia con Remulus. —Hay que atacar de día… Cuando estas alimañas son más débiles.

—Voldemort creó una nube permanente sobre la escuela. —Informó Tonks. —Es lo mismo atacar de día o de noche.

—Hay que entrar por el cabeza de puerco con ayuda de Aberforth. —Todos guardaron silencio, Snape entró como quien dice vine a saludar, todas las varitas le apuntaron y estaban dispuestas a actuar pero el profesor solo hablaba calmadamente. —Tengo en mis manos los planes de ataque de Dumbledore, quien previno que la escuela seria blanco de ataque. —Miró y saludó silenciosamente a los dos Malfoy, Draco se puso a su lado evitando que alguien quisiera atacarle. —He estado trabajado oculto en la escuela junto al grupo que se hacía llamar ED. —Miró a Harry y alzó una ceja asombrado por los cambios del chico. —Han funcionado bien hasta ahora y aún no se puede decir que el castillo este 'tomado' todos los estudiantes están protegidos en sus salas comunes… Y ni los más allegados al Lord han logrado traspasar los hechizos de protección.

—¡SABANDIJA! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! —Ojo loco quiso saltar contra él, pero Draco fue más rápido y no solo repelió al auror con hechizo de escudo, sino que le alejó considerablemente de Snape.

—Lo único que diré es que actué bajos los mandatos y planes de Dumbledore. —Dijo dejando caer varios papeles del viejo director y parte de los recuerdos que Dumbledore le había dejado para probar su inocencia, pero Severus tampoco era suicida, salió y esperó el veredicto fuera de la madriguera, Lucius y Draco se reunieron rápidamente con él, mientras los otros miembros de la orden, incluido Harry discutían si era posible creerle al profesor. 

* * *

— ¡Por Merlín estas vivo! —Le abrazó Lucius y tras de él Draco, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y Remus desde dentro de la madriguera, Harry no aguantó mucho más y salió junto a su pareja, pero le impresionó que la conversación versara por cualquier parte menos la guerra.

—He podido tener bastante vigilada de Narcisa para que no haga tonteras, pero cuando supo que Greyback les tenía casi enloqueció. —Les contó sentado en el radier de la casa, le dio un saludo con la cabeza. —Ayudamos que generar un ataque interno para que lograran salir… Por Merlín no saben lo angustiante que fue no recibir noticias. —Explicó pero cuando vio al moreno alzó una ceja. —Potter no quiere ver los recuerdos…

—No los necesito… Si Draco te cree es suficiente para mí. —Si el hombre se sorprendió frente a lo dicho no lo demostró, asintió débilmente y dejó pasar el trato de tú a tú, solo por esta vez.

—Lamento no poder contactarles antes. —Dijo mirando a ambos rubios. —Pero sabía que entenderían que mi prioridad era rescatar a Narcisa.

—Era tu deber. —dijo Draco y a Harry le sorprendió la franqueza en la frase. —Y me alegro que lo hayas logrado.

—Dumbledore dejo muy claro los pasos a seguir… Potter usted tendrá que enfrentar al Lord solo. —Le contó mirándole evaluativamente ¿desde cuándo el chiquillo se veía tan imponente y poderoso? —Aunque alguien tuvo muy angustiada a Narcisa con eso de viajar en Dragón. —Miró reprobatoriamente a Draco. — ¿Desde cuándo tan Gryffindor?

—Hay varias cosas que no sabes. —Draco tomó la mano de Harry y ambos se sonrieron, Snape alzó una ceja y pidió respuestas a Lucius quien subió y bajo los hombros resignado.

—Es una historia larga. —Lucius tomó asiento a su lado en la radier.

—Hay algo de tiempo. —Dijo el profesor notando las discusiones dentro de la madriguera, si todo salía según lo que él sabía se lanzarían hasta hechizos, una silla voló por una ventana, sonrió. —Son tan Gryffindor. —Dijo mirando fijamente al mayor de los rubios. —Cuéntame ¿Qué paso una vez escaparon? Desde ahí les perdimos la pista… Supimos de Draco por el diario. —El rubio menor le dio una sonrisa radiante. —Y supongo que todo ese teatro no fue en pos de la liberación animal… 

* * *

Era innegable, Dumbledore le había dejado órdenes a todos, cada uno tenía una misión, cada cual más loca que la anterior, pero eso dejaba a Severus Snape libre de cualquier culpa y además le convertía un aliado poderoso, él les metería al castillo, ya no podían seguir retrasándose más… la guerra comenzaría y ellos tenían que prepararse, la orden al completo junto a los aurores de confianza comenzaron a prepararse para batalla.

—Potter, Draco… Tengo unos trajes que quiero que usen. —Dijo Severus esperando que todos los que iban a ir a la misión a Hogwarts se prepararan. —Los van a proteger… También tengo varias cosas para ti Lucius… Y para… Él… El chucho ese. —Les pasó varias cajas que llevaba encogidas entre sus ropas. —Espero que les sirvan, con Narcisa hemos invertido mucho tiempo buscando el equipo apropiado para lo que se nos viene.

—Eso me recuerda preguntar ¿Dónde está Narcisa? —Preguntó Lucius mirando una camisa que a simple vista parecía normal, delgada, muy blanca, miró la etiqueta estaba hecha de escamas de dragón y desviaban los hechizos, sonrió por ello, era la prenda ideal para una guerra, notó que Severus también había llevado prendas para Harry y Draco, entonces vio que detrás de su camisa había otra. —¿Para Remus? —Severus asintió.

—Solo él es el chucho… ¿Enserio Lucius no había nadie más? —Preguntó más que nada para molestar a Remus que no perdía detalle de su conversación y gruñía molesto cuando el profesor se acercaba demasiado a su pareja.

—Eso no responde mi primera pregunta. —Atajó el rubio elevando sus cejas y quitando la atención de Remus que estaba suficientemente nervioso sin que Snape lo molestara, pero sonreía por lo protector y desconfiado que se mostraba Remus con Severus.

—Ella… No quiso hacerme caso… Tuvimos una pelea monumental por esto… Ella está infiltrada en las filas de Voldemort. —Lucius se puso más pálido de lo normal, Draco pareció estar al borde de las lágrimas y ambos rubios perdieron todo rastro de sonrisa —Esta con una poderosa poción… Y con hechizos… Pero… Dioses ustedes la conoces cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de recapacitar con ella. —Parecía avergonzado y apenado, ninguno de los rubios dijo nada más, por evitar hacer sentir peor al profesor y porque entendían que en ese guerra era imposible no estar en riesgo, Severus agradeció el silencio.

—Ven Harry… Vamos a cambiarnos. —Draco guió al moreno a otra habitación en el comedor las cosas estaban caóticas, todos preparándose lanzándose hechizos de protección y defensa, mirando el plan de Dumbledore para cerciorarse que todos lo supieran, estaban todos muy estresados, Draco les encerró en la habitación de Ron quien estaba con Hermione en la cocina discutiendo pues el pelirrojo no quería que la chica fuera. —Ven aquí. —Atrajo a Harry desde el cinturón y le quitó la camisa, comenzó a besarle el cuello. —Recuerda que debes volver conmigo. —Harry le sostuvo el rostro en ambas manos, se dieron un beso lento.

—Es lo que más deseo. —Se sonrieron, el rubio le puso la camisa mágica que Severus le había llevado, le ayudó a cambiarse de pantalones, por unos de cuero de grifo que eran más gruesos y aguantaban hechizos, para finalizar con unas botas que se adaptaban mágicamente a cualquier terreno, después le ayudó a ponerse una capa, la capa de Gryffindor, después fue Harry quien le ayudó a cambiarse a él. —Esto está mal… mi debes es desnudarte no vestirte. —Draco sonrió ante eso, aunque seguía muy angustiado por su madre. Una vez listos bajaron nuevamente, las cosas estaban peor que antes de ir a cambiarse, Harry se sentó en una esquina y Draco se sentó en sus piernas a esperar instrucciones.

—Tienes que volver. —Harry escuchó que el otro susurraba, pero sabía que estaba más auto—convenciéndose que otra cosa, se dedicó a calmarlo, pasado la mano por la espalda, Harry estaba más relajado de lo creyó posible, dentro de poco por fin se terminaría la pesadilla que era Voldemort ganara quien ganara la iban a terminar, y él daría todo de sí para salir victorioso, ahora tenía a Draco, y Remus y Lucius eran una nueva familia… sintió como que era observado, vio a Ginny espiarles desde la cocina, suspiró, entendía que la chica estaría molesta, pero él no podía hacer mucho por ella, solo esperaba que ella también encontrara a alguien que la amara le dio una sonrisa amable, la chica se perdió dentro de la casa. 

* * *

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación que les habían condicionado, Lucius se veía más hermoso que nunca, llevaba esa camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y esos pantalones que dejaban poco a la imaginación, con esas botas altas y la túnica de diseñador, Lucius estaba para comérselo. —¿Vas a una guerra o buscas provocarme? —Preguntó el lobo acercándose y besándolo demandantemente, el rubio se entregó al beso y pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro. —No deberías verte tan bello para una guerra. —Lucius estaba rojo como tomate.

—Tú te vez… Imponente… Tan sexy. —Gimió en su oreja, Remus estaba lejos de verse hermoso como Lucius, pero las mismas prendas le hacían lucir poderoso, resaltaba su de por sí muy desarrollados músculos, y le hacía ver más masculino aún.

—Debes prometerme algo. —Remus le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. —Pase lo que pase no te pongas en peligro, no te arriesgues… Yo iré por ti, donde sea que estés…

—No soy una nena debilucha, se pelear Remus. —El alfa le volvió a besar esta vez con necesidad, era tan doloroso saber que en poco tiempo podían perderse para siempre.

—Lo sé… Pero no soportaría que algo te pasara. —El rubio se sonrojo más si era posible era nuevo para él que alguien se preocupara tanto por su seguridad. —Por favor… Yo estaré en todo minuto tras de ti. —Le abrazó como si fuera la última vez.

—Yo también te protegeré amor.

CONTINUARA...

Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva actualización y ya solo nos queda el capítulo final y el epilogo del pornoviembre

Espero que les guste

Saludos

Ari


	8. Chapter 8: La batalla final

**Capítulo 8: BATALLA FINAL.  
**

Remus tomo la mano de Lucius, se transportarían en grupos de seis personas así llamarían menos la atención, cada diez minutos aparecerían en distintos puntos de Hogsmeade y luego buscarían la manera de llegar al cabeza de puerco, por supuesto en su grupo donde estaba Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecerían directo dentro del bar, por motivos obvios no podían permitir que nadie viera al trío dorado circular libremente, Lucius miró insistentemente su reloj, eran el cuarto grupo en movilizarse y el ambiente estaba muy tenso, nadie decía nada.

Severus se había ido a la escuela al repasar el plan con todos los participantes, él tendría que movilizar a los estudiantes que habían querido formar parte de la guerra, ayudar de alguna forma, y proteger y aislar a quienes o por motivos de edad o por otras razones no les interesaba luchar.

Lucius no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo antes de marcharse _"tienes que tener súper claro que cuando los Slytherin vean a Draco van a seguirle, no todos, pero si la gran mayoría, si Potter moviliza a Gryffindor, Draco lo hace con las serpientes"_ y eso le aterraba, no quería que Draco participara, mucho menos que movilizara estudiantes a una guerra que podía significar su final, estaba acongojado y preocupado, iba de la mano con Remus sintió como su mano era apretada en señal de apoyo, le miró, el licano podía claramente sentir su angustia, trato de sonreír y decirle algo que se calmara, pero Ojo loco Moody les gritó que era su turno.

—Este lugar huele a diablos. —Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando aparecieron en la bodega del cabeza de puerco, era Ron y si todos estaban de acuerdo ese definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para estar.

—No seas descortés Ron… Nos van a ayudar a entrar a Hogwarts. —Señaló Hermione alisándose la ropa y tratando de arreglar su cabello, si la aparición era algo horroroso, hacer una aparición conjunta entre seis era los peor, Lucius se tapó la boca, se le había revuelto el estómago y el olor a huevos podridos no ayudó a mucho a mantener su última comida en su lugar.

—Sería bueno que lo recordaran. —Dijo una voz bajando las escaleras, las seis varitas le apuntaron, pero las bajaron al reconocer al dueño de la taberna. —Severus dijo que vendrían… Bueno… Bienvenidos. —Dijo mirándoles uno a uno y alzando una ceja. —Creí que serían el grupo más poderoso y solo veo nenazas… Y a ti Lupin. —Rió irónico sentándose en unas cajas de vino apiladas en una esquina.

—La elegancia no es signo de debilidad. —Respondió Lucius irónico, Harry no tomaba muy encuentra la pelea verbal de los adultos. —Después de todo, el mundo mágico al completo depende de un crío que aún no termina ni la escuela. —Aberforth gruñó disconforme, Lucius alzo una ceja retándolo a negarlo.

—No creí que la orden del fénix tuviera Slytherin… Albus mejoró el gusto con los años —Le tendió la mano casi con respeto, Lucius giró los ojos.

—Más quisieras… Nos unimos al final y por cosas que nada tienen que ver con la guerra. —Le contó aligerando el ambiente. —Entonces… ¿Que esperamos?

—Dos grupos más antes de partir. —Le contó el hermano de Albus. —Mientras ponte cómodo, se están tomando su tiempo en llegar y es cerca de veinte minutos de caminata rápida a la escuela. —Todos asintieron, Harry arregló la túnica de Draco solo por hacer algo estaba nervioso y necesitaba sentirse útil. —No te vez como un elegido… Para mi luces igual a un crío común y corriente. —El moreno le miró evaluativamente, no tenía nada que ver con el viejo director, el bufido enojado de Draco fue la respuesta.

—Lo dice el dueño de una taberna de primera Harry. —Soltó mirando alrededor sacando telas de arañas de las paredes. —Todo un Dumbledore, hecho para la gloria y la fama… Tienes que entender Harry que para él 'no superas expectativas'. —El menor de los Dumbledore le miró ceñudo tratando de evaluar quien era el chiquillo insolente.

—Eres un niño muy pijo supongo. —Draco alzó la cabeza su porte aristocrático era evidente, el Dumbledore se rió de buena gana. —Muy bien, tienes razón, puede que la apariencia engañe… —Se le quedó mirando fijo, justo en el lado derecho de su pierna donde estaba la varita. —Supongo… Que si me sorprendiste.

—Ya dejen de pelear. —Dijo Hermione sentándose en un rincón entre las cajas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla

—No lo notas. —Le miró Aberforth. —Solo estoy viendo como son ustedes… Si quisiera pelear ya estarían todos en manos de mortífagos. —Le dio una sonrisa encantadora para haber dicho semejante amenaza, Harry suspiró cansado, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Aberforth no sé muy bien como son las cosas en Slytherin, pero aquí tienes a las personas más importantes para mí. —Los ojos del moreno se convirtieron en puro hielo. —Si le haces algo a Draco o algún otro voy a matarte. —El aire se congeló, el menor de Dumbledore se quedó mirando fijo al chico.

—Cálmate Potter. —Terminó mirando el techo. —Guarda tus energías para el Lord. —Estaba mordiendo una ramita de algo, se le quedo viendo fijo. —Yo y los Malfoy tenemos otro tipo de conversación nada más.

—Es cierto Harry solo distendemos al ambiente. —Draco se tomó de su brazo trataba de cortar en contacto visual entre Dumbledore y él. —Amor… —Harry le sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Estamos muy tensos. —dijo Aberforth mirando la extraña interacción entre el chico dorado y el pijo de Malfoy, Harry decidió concederle el intento de tregua, entonces se abrió la puerta, pasó el grupo de Ojo loco Moody, con Tonks, los gemelos Weasley y dos aurores que Harry no recordaba. —Tardaron mucho. —Gruñó el Dumbledore.

—Lamento la tardanza es que pasamos a que Andrómeda se comprara un café. —Respondió uno de los gemelos. —Harry cariño ¿por qué tan serio? —El moreno se rió ante la broma.

—El otro grupo tuvo complicaciones… —Dijo uno de los aurores desconocidos.

— ¿El café no se los sirvieron a punto? —Preguntó el otro gemelo, varios se rieron, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y un grupo de aurores entró apurado.

—Estamos atestados de mortífagos. —Informó Shacklebolt removiendo sus manos nerviosamente. —Los otros grupos van a demorarse más en parecer, tendremos que adelantarnos y esperar. —Saludó a todos con la mirada. —Los mortífagos están peor que nunca.

—Tienen que aparecerse de una vez en la taberna. —Dijo Aberforth resolutivo.

—No sentir una transportación de esa magnitud es imposible. —Saltó Ojo loco. —Estaremos rodeados de mortífagos en cosa de segundos.

—No tenemos tiempo, me hare cargo… Potter. —El chico se le quedó mirando. —Confió en que nos libres de él. —Se evaluaron, se midieron, terminaron sonriendo. —Avísales Moody… Todos a la vez, después que se vayas ustedes. —Se despidieron y entonces al final de la bodega apareció Neville Longbottom desde un cuadro.

—Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la resistencia. —Los gemelos le abrazaron y Harry le saludó emocionado, hace tanto que no se veían y se encontraban para caminar rumbo a una guerra, Neville les explicó que el cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore era un túnel a la escuela y más rápido de lo que ellos mismo pensaron comenzaron a casi correr por el para darles espacio a los aurores que vendrían detrás, si las cosas se habían adelantado, el grupo con más personas era el que llegaría cuando partieran y eso significaba que debían darles espacio, así que a buen ritmo se precipitaron a la escuela.

Salieron directamente a la sala de menesteres, Harry reconoció a muchos de sus compañeros de casa, todos guardaron un silencio reverencial al verla, el moreno apretó la mano de Draco buscando su apoyo, sus compañeros esperaban mucho de él y le daba miedo decepcionarlos.

—Tienes que darles ánimos. —Susurró el rubio a su lado, muchos vieron con asombro el tipo de cercanía de esos dos otrora los representantes de dos casas rivales, Snape estaba en un rincón y un no menor grupo de Slytherin se había sumado, solo porque se había convocado en nombre de Draco Malfoy.

—Yo… No sé muy bien que decir… Pero quiero que sepan, que esta noche nos jugaremos algo más que la vida. —El silencio se le hizo insoportable Harry buscó los ojos de su pareja, Draco solo asintió dándole el valor que le faltaba. —Esta noche lucharemos por ser libres… Lucharemos por tener una oportunidad en un mundo mágico injusto, pero debemos cambiarlo, debemos luchar, porque si él gana… No habrá futuro… Ni para nosotros ni para nadie… Así que para todos los que tengan algo porque luchar… Se los pido… Háganlo. —Hubo gritos emocionados y esperanzados, Draco se acercó a los de su casa.

—Les agradezco esto. —Habló solo para ellos. —Yo sé lo que es estar en Slytherin y la decisión que tomaron no es fácil… Es ir contra nuestro mayor principio de supervivencia… Pero dioses somos Slytherin y nunca vamos a estar de rodillas, mucho menos por un maníaco. —Se abrazaron y comenzaron a repasar los planes, cada grupo tenía una misión, Severus los había entrenado bien, estaban listos. 

* * *

Draco y Harry iban caminando tras un gran grupo de Gryffindor de séptimo, la idea era llegar al gran comedor, mientras el grupo de Hermione, Ron y los gemelos Weasley espejaban la torre de Gryffindor de mortífagos, el grupo de Slytherin hacia lo mismo en las mazmorras, e increíblemente Luna y Cho estaban trabajando juntas en 'limpiar' Ravenclaw, Harry apretó nuevamente la mano del rubio sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era el todo por todo ya no habría huida pero irónicamente él pensó que no le molestaría que Draco se fuera, esperaba con ansias que no hubiera bajas y que todos los grupos pudiera 'sacar' a los mortífagos del castillo limpiamente, pero sabía que era infantil pensar en que lo lograrían si n ningún sacrificio y eso le angustió pues sentía que estaba llevando a la muerte a sus compañeros, según el reporte de Snape ninguno de los mortífagos era muy poderoso, de hecho el profesor solo, se encargaría del área de Hufflepuff.

El primer paso del plan era limpiar la escuela, tomársela de cierta forma y dejar los enfrentamientos en los patios, el lago, el bosque, lejos de los estudiantes que no podían defenderse. McGonagall tendría que convocar la magia protectora de la escuela que mantenía fuera a cualquiera que fuera considerado enemigo, el hechizo era poderoso y muy eficaz, pero dejaría a una de las mejores brujas de la orden fuera de combate, por eso nadie más podría hacerlo.

Entraron al gran comedor, no había mesas y había muchos alumnos de séptimo formados por casas, la cosa no pintaba muy bien, estaban los dos hermanos Carrow frente al grupo de Slytherin además de tres vampiros que daban vueltas por el frente donde debía estar la mesa de los profesores, se detuvieron al sentir un olor extraño en el ambiente, Harry apretó más la mano del rubio, pero un hombre que les daba la espalda detuvo su avance.

—Harry Potter y gran parte de la orden del fénix están en el castillo. —Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Draco estaba tras un chico enorme, no podía ver al hombre que hablaba, pero se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca solo de oírlo, miró a Harry supuso que también se había dado cuenta debía ser un vampiro muy antiguo… No olía a nada… Y no lograban escuchar el latido de su corazón, el hombre suspiró como si oliera algo agradable. —Podría bailar con el miedo con que palpitan sus jóvenes y débiles corazones. —Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Harry se tensó a su lado suponiendo que el hombre ya había sentido su aroma de lobo, Draco apretó la varita con la mano que no sostenía la de Harry. —Hay algo particularmente dulce. —Dijo para sí, pero no hubo más tiempo para hablar, un chico de Slytherin que Harry identifico con Terrence Higgs saltó desde su lugar con la varita y la maldición asesina en la boca, el hombre lo miró con desprecio y en segundos la cabeza de la serpiente había caído a los pies del vampiro, los ojos de Draco se abrieron todo lo grande que eran y no lo pensó más, se lanzó sobre el hombre pero no lo hizo solo, la casa de Slytherin al completo se salió de control y Gryffindor decidió apoyarla, comenzó la lucha en el gran comedor, los hermanos Carrow fueron rápidamente sometidos por el grupo de Neville, Deán y Seamus, el problema fueron los vampiros, eran muy veloces y estaban atacando a matar, los hechizos protectores tenían que ser continuamente renovados y aun así no lograban someterlos.

Draco estaba furioso, su varita solo lanzaba maldiciones asesinas, Harry puso su espalda contra la de su pareja y a diferencia de la pelea con Greyback, ahora era Harry el que se preocupaba por bloquear, entonces uno de los vampiros jóvenes se lanzó contra el rubio, Harry recordó como había tratado al duende, le agarró de la garganta, sus uñas crecieron y simplemente separo la cabeza del cuello.

—¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esplendido! —Aplaudió el vampiro que no desprendía ningún olor, el más viejo. —Dioses eso fue sublime… Nunca había visto un lobo tan decidido… —Se quedó callado, los ojos de Draco habían adquirido un tono perla, sus dientes cada vez más grandes. —No es posible… —Retrocedió un par de pasos, los dos vampiros más jóvenes también retrocedieron, dos maldiciones asesinas desde la mesa de las serpientes que aprovecharon su desconcentración eliminaron a los vampiros jóvenes, el hombre más viejo le miro sin pestañear sus ojos rojos como el fuego desafiaban al rubio, pero entonces Harry interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó aun empuñando la varita, el vampiro seguía mirando al rubio y Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia. — ¿QUIEN ERES? —Gritó, el vampiro le miro por primera vez, le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eiris Romanov —Saludó sin despegar la vista de Draco. —Maravillosa hembra Harry Potter. —Le sonrió, Draco iba a lanzarse por él, pero Harry lo detuvo, algo le decía que si bien Draco era poderoso, el vampiro lo era aún más. —Vivo en el sur de Escocia… les espero para el té cuando termine la guerra. —Les hizo una reverencia y desapareció. —Harry relajó sus músculos, entonces notó lo nervioso que había estado, Draco pareció estar igual, sus ojos volvieron a su color, se acercó a sus compañeros de casa algunos lloraban a sus compañeros caídos.

—Llévenlos a la enfermería. —Ordenó. —Aunque estén muy graves… Puede haber solución mientras sigan respirando. —Miró con pena la cabeza Terrence, eso no podía arreglarse, eso tenía que terminar ya, Harry le abrazó sintiendo el dolor del otro al perder un compañero.

— ¿Todos bien? —Preguntó al grupo de Gryffindor que le había servido de escolta, había heridos, algunos muy serios que les faltaban extremidades, pero en general estaban bien.

—Recibí un mensaje de Hermione. —Gritó Neville mostrando su moneda del ED. —Su área está despejada.

—Infórmale que la nuestra también y que nos reunamos aquí. —Indicó Harry ayudando a un chico a ponerse de pie para ir a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué se fue? —Preguntó Draco mirando el lugar exacto donde había desaparecido el vampiro, Harry no supo responder, no sabía nada de vampiros… Apenas estaba aprendiendo de hombres lobo.

—No lo sé… Le preguntaré a Remus cuando lo vea. —Draco gruñó Harry sonrió, el rubio aún no estaba muy feliz con la nueva pareja de su padre, pero no había mucho por hacer.

* * *

—HARRY POTTER. —El llamado se escuchó en las cabezas de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. —Haremos un trato. —Fue un siseo horroroso directamente al cerebro, muchos de sus compañeros no lo resistieron y cayeron al suelo. —Enfrentémonos en el bosque prohibido… Solos… O entréguenmelo y no habrá más bajas… Tienen una hora. —La voz de Voldemort se detuvo, Draco meneo la cabeza y varios de los huesos de su cuello sonaron en protesta.

— ¿Algún voluntario? —Preguntó retándolos y mostrando su mal genio, todos le miraron entre asustados y asombrados. — ¿Nadie?

—No es mala idea. —Draco giró su rostro, Harry se alzó de hombros. —Si me enfrento solo a él tenemos menos posibilidades de tener bajas… Y si pierdo… Prefiero que te vayas con la manada… —La bofetada sonó seco en todo el gran comedor todos las personas presentes guardaron silencio esperando que Harry devolviera el golpe, jamás ocurrió, Harry y Draco se sostenían las miradas, en el momento justo en que se aplicaba el hechizo protector a la escuela y los otros escuadrones de estudiantes entraban.

— ¿Crees que él te esperara solo? ¿Qué te enfrentara limpiamente? —Harry sintió el rostro caliente, por el golpe y por el obvio análisis. —Vas a enfrentarlo… Pero no ahora. —Concluyó de mal genio alejándose de su pareja y acercándose a un recién llegado Severus que observaba con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Así que… Hembra? —Draco gruñó ya más que enojado a su padrino quien sonrió, que Draco hubiera escogido a Potter como pareja no significaba que perdiera su personalidad, eso le gustó, su rubio siempre sería un Malfoy.

—Tenemos una hora para planear la forma de destruir a Nagini. —Dijo Ron, Hermione asintió orgullosa a su lado. —A todo el mundo, la prioridad es destruir a la serpiente… para eso necesitaran de esos dientes de basilisco que están repartiendo Fred y George. —Los gemelos Weasley llevaban en un saco con montones de ellos.

—Recién rescatados de la cámara de los secretos. —Dijeron al unisonó.

—Por favor cuidado al usarlos son muy venenosos. —Dijo Fred pasándole uno a Neville. —Y recuerden… Pudimos entrar porque Harry habla dormido. —El león se sonrojo.

—Si señores, habla dormido y en pársel. —Dijo George.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Remus a Lucius, les había tocado proteger los terrenos cercanos a la zona de la torre de Gryffindor, justamente a campo abierto.

—Angustiado… Por Draco, pase lo que pase va a repercutir en él. —Le miró buscando el alivio y la tranquilidad que no tenía, vio a Tonks y Kingsley un poco más lejos. —Tanto si ganan la guerra como si pierden… Potter puede morir… Y eso le devastaría.

—Van a estar bien… Esos dos son los magos más poderosos que conozco. —Trató de darle ánimos aunque sin lograrlo del todo, Lucius siguió con la vista fija en el frente, buscando perturbaciones en el aire, pero Remus sabía que había algo más en la angustia de su pareja. — ¿Te preocupa algo más? —El rubio suspiró.

—Narcisa. —Remus se quedó mudo, después de todo era su peor miedo —Es mi amiga… No quiero que le pase nada. —Remus no dijo nada más, pero apretó fuerte los puños sentía esas palabras como su sentencia, había sido su culpa, cerró los ojos, tenía que aceptar las cosas como fueran.

—Nos vamos a reagrupar según las nuevas indicaciones. —Dijo Tonks mirando su moneda y notando el cambio de ánimo de Remus. —Al parecer la prioridad es destruir a Nagini, la batalla entre Potter y el lord no tiene sentido si la serpiente sigue viva. —Todo el escuadrón asintió. —Alguien debe ir por unos colmillos de basilisco, son lo único que puede matarla.

—Yo iré. —Dijo Remus, necesitaba poner distancia con el rubio sentía que Lucius lo hacía de todas formas, le sentía cada vez más lejos, necesitaba pensar, Lucius le miró impresionado. —Volveré en unos minutos. —Salió corriendo, pero sin dejar de pensar en que le depararía el futuro cuando Narcisa apareciera… y se odio por rogar al cielo, porque apareciera muerta. 

* * *

—Ten. —Hermione le pasó la snitch, Harry sonrió ya casi había olvidado la escurridiza pelotita —'Me abro al cierre' —Recitó, Draco arqueo las cejas, sin comprender para que podría servirles una snitch.

—Es la herencia de Dumbledore. —Le contó el moreno sonriéndole, Draco tomó la pelotita.

—Pudo dejarte algo mejor ¿no? Digo… Hasta sus anotaciones son más valiosas. —Harry sonrió abiertamente.

—No sería Dumbledore. —Draco asintió distraído y le dio la razón, algo cuerdo y útil no era el estilo del viejo.

* * *

— ¡EL PLAZO TERMINO! ¡AHORA ARREPIENTANSE! —Gigantes y vampiros comenzaron a atacar simultáneamente el escudo de la escuela, mientras los escuadrones encargados de protegerlos enviaban hechizos tratando de repelerlos, pero eran poco efectivos contra los gigantes y los vampiros eran muy veloces como para dales, antes de lo pensado, el escudo cayó y la guerra mostro su lado más feroz.

Lucius y Tonks se vieron rápidamente acorralados por dos gigantes y Shacklebolt casi muere en un ataque conjunto de varios vampiros, entonces llegaron, Archie, Remulus y el resto de la manada, arrasaron con gran parte de los vampiros de la zona de Gryffindor, Lucius sintió los brazos acalambrados por la falta de práctica en duelos mágicos.

—Son vampiros jóvenes. —Señaló Archie. —Debes concentrarte Solcito. —Le dijo palmeándole la espalda. —Cierra los ojos y notaras como cambia el aire cuando hay un vampiro cerca entonces podrás adelantarte a sus movimientos. —Lucius le hizo caso y sonrió al notar que Archie tenía razón. — ¿Dónde está Remus?

—Fue por unas cosas que necesitamos. —Remulus gruñó insatisfecho.

—Te dejo solo. —Lucius se vio incómodo… Era cierto… Remus le había dejado solo… Otra vez. — ¿Qué paso? —Lucius no supo que responder ¿había pasado algo? 

* * *

—Tengo que ir. —Harry y Draco habían entrado al bosque prohibido.

—Iré contigo. —Dijo testarudo el rubio, Harry negó dolorosamente —No te dejare solo. —Chilló muy poco elegante.

—No soportaría si algo te pasara. —Casi sollozó y le abrazó desesperado, Draco se aferró a él también.

—Iré con la capa… Solo intercederé si es necesario. —Tranzó, Harry asintió y sacó la capa y cubrió a Draco cuando sintieron algo caer, la Snitch estaba en el suelo y se había abierto dentro estaba la piedra de la resurrección, Draco la cogió y vieron las imágenes de los padres de Harry.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti. —Dijo James.

—De ustedes. —Sonrió el fantasma de Lily.

—Y les acompañaremos. —Dijeron al unisonó. 

* * *

—Estos son complicados. —Dijo Archie sacando su arco de caza. —Solcito estos vampiros son más viejos… Quédate cerca. —Lucius se sentía intranquilo, no por los ataques que cada vez eran peores, sino porque Remus no llegaba… Comenzó a desesperarse y eso se notó en su magia.

—Archie tenemos que entrar al castillo. —Gritó Remulus del otro lado. —Nos rodearan a campo a abierto. —Ayudaba a Tonks a ponerse de pie.

—Remus llegara aquí. —Dijo Lucius desesperado.

—Remus no debió dejarte solo. —Criticó Archie, sin notar lo doloroso que fue para Lucius… ¿Remus le había abandonado otra vez? Remulus sintió como la magia de Lucius se debilitaba, definitivo tenían que salir de ahí o los vampiros los matarían a todos. 

* * *

—Mira nada más decidiste dar la cara y dejar de hacer que tus compañeros mueran por ti. —Voldemort estaba en una especie de trono improvisado en el bosque, había miles de mortífagos a su alrededor.

—Veo como no fuiste capaz de cumplir tu promesa de uno a uno. —Dijo Harry mirando alrededor, sin distinguir a nadie dentro de sus máscaras blancas y trajes negros. —Es normal de todas formas que tengas tanto miedo. —La magia de Voldemort se alteró. —Seamos sinceros te vencí con meses de nacido. —La sonrisa torcida marca Draco impresionó a más de un mortífago.

—Chiquillo insolente. —El lord de puso de pie, entonces Harry pudo ver a Nagini, protegida en un círculo de magia, suspiró frustrado, esperaba que Draco pudiera matarla mientras él se batía en duelo. —Tranquilo Potter, tendré el placer de destruirte con mis propias manos.

— ¡Ja! —Harry bufó, mientras Draco bajo la capa esquivaba a los mortífagos y comenzaba a acercarse a la serpiente, solo necesitaba que el escudo bajara de intensidad y la serpiente estaría muerta, pero sintió a alguien cogerle de un brazo, su corazón de detuvo ¿Cómo pudo verle? 

* * *

Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies, estaban casi llegando cuando un vampiro saltó, era imposible esquivarlo, Lucius cerró los ojos, preparado para lo peor, cuando lo volvió a abrir vio a Remus con la cabeza del vampiro en la mano, estaba acelerado y sus ojos habían cambiado de color, si pensó que Archie o Remulus le criticarían algo se equivocó, todos los hombres lobo estaban luchando con fiereza contra su raza enemiga.

—Eres muy guapo para ser lobo. — ¿Cuándo un vampiro les había ganado terreno? Estaba sentado cómodamente justo frente a ellos, un vampiro sin olor, Lucius ya sabía que eran problemas. —No estás unido… Que bien. —En menos de un segundo estaba a su lado pasando la lengua por su mejilla izquierda. —Sabes delicioso. —Gimió, el rubio estaba paralizado, entonces un lobo café claro salto sobre el vampiro que le esquivó por poco. —Oh Remus aprende a compartir… Te lo podría dejar después de jugar un rato. —El lobo mostró los dientes amenazadoramente. —Si así lo quieres… 

* * *

— ¡Avada kedavra! —Draco sintió que no podía respirar, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente y se hubiera puesto a gritar como loco si el mortífago que le sostenía no le hubiera tapado la boca, Harry había sido lanzado varios metros.

—Shhh cálmate cielo. —Conocía esa voz y sintió la calidez de sus brazos al sostenerle. —Concéntrate… Él sigue vivo, usa los sentidos del lobo. —Draco aun con la capa miró el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca, su madre y dentro de todo sintió una especie de alivio. —Sígueme. —Le susurró suavemente, apenas audible. —Mi señor. —Llamó fuertemente, el Lord no había quitado la vista del cuerpo de Potter en el suelo. —Iré a ver si sigue vivo. —Voldemort asintió sin moverse mucho, Narcisa caminó solícita entre los mortífagos que le abrían paso, Draco caminaba tras su madre, ella tenía razón, dentro de su pecho aún estaba el calor de Harry, y si se concentraba podía sentir el latir de su corazón, su madre sin perder su disfraz se agacho frente a Harry. —ESTA MUERTO. —Informó y todos los mortífagos gritaron de júbilo, el Lord incluido.

* * *

El lobo café se lanzó ferozmente por el vampiro, quien velozmente le esquivaba y se reía, entonces todo el campo de batalla quedo en silencio, la risa del vampiro al que se enfrentaba Remus fue lo único que se oyó.

—Cayó el niño—que—vivió. —Los ojos de Remus se abrieron todo lo grande que eran, Lucius sintió como se le apretaba el pecho y solo pudo pensar en Draco. —Van a llevarlo a la entrada del castillo, reagrúpense. —Dijo el vampiro burlonamente, y desapareció junto a todos los demás mortífagos, todos se reunirían a ver el espectáculo del chico de oro muerto, Lucius se dejó caer al suelo, Remus retomó su forma humana y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Debe ser un error… Debe ser un truco de Voldemort. —Apretó el agarre, Lucius respiraba erráticamente. —Tranquilo debe ser una trampa… —Remus apretó al rubio entre sus brazos. —Harry no está muerto amor… Por favor… Respira.

—De todas formas estaría bien enviar a alguien a verificar. —Dijo Archie acercándoseles y llevándole una túnica a Remus quien se la puso rápidamente.

—Pero no todos. —Dijo Tonks. —Vayan ustedes. —Señaló a Remus y Lucius, el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del castillo, Remus tras de él.

* * *

—Les perdonaré… Solo únanse a mí. —Escuchó que decía el Lord, Hagrid cargaba a Potter, Lucius miraba en todas direcciones era imposible que Draco le hubiera dejado solo, simplemente imposible de creer, Longbottom fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó cojeando al lord. —Hubiera esperado algo mejor, pero algo haremos. —Las risas de los mortífagos no se hicieron esperar, Lucius inhaló el aire, había algo calmado y terriblemente tranquilo en el ambiente que le aterró ¿Dónde estaba Draco? cuando puso atención a lo que estaba pasando vio que le ponían a Neville el sombrero seleccionador.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —Preguntó Remus en su oreja, ambos se habían cobijado en una esquina, tras una columna y al amparo de las sombras. —Siento todo demasiado tranquilo. —Lucius miró la escena, Longbottom sacó la espada de Gryffindor y partió en dos a la serpiente, entonces Draco salió desde debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y se transformó en un lobo blanco enorme y Harry desde los brazos de Hagrid se lanzó por el cuello del lord transformándose también en el lobo azabache que había asesinado a Greyback, el Lord retrocedió sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, entonces de entre sus filas salió un hechizo directo al cielo, las nubes que cubrían el cielo se disiparon, se escucharon los gritos de los vampiros y vieron a muchos huir rápidamente al bosque prohibido.

Lucius también se lanzó a la batalla y comenzó a batirse en duelo con Lestrange, mientras Remus mantenía la retaguardia, lanzando hechizos de protección, Snape lanzaba bolas de fuego desde dentro de castillo ayudando a los heridos a entrar, entonces pasó, Harry aún transformado en lobo agarró al lord desde la garganta y simplemente apretó, su cabeza salió despedida a los pies (patas) del lobo blanco, quien aulló al sol, la guerra había terminado. 

* * *

— ¿Te irás? —Hermione estaba junto a Harry frente al campo de batalla, mientras los lobos preparaban un enorme carruaje con provisiones y víveres.

—No por toda la eternidad. —Le sonrió. —Vendré a verlos… Pero quiero alejarme un poco de todo esto. —Miró el castillo y sintió el calor del sol en la cara. —No quiero el agradecimiento de la comunidad mágica… Quiero estar tranquilo. —Vio a Draco bajar las escaleras de la escuela de la mano de su madre y tras de ellos les seguía Snape trataba de seguirles el paso pero estaba herido y caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, a pesar de ello sonreía a lo que sea que dijeran los rubios, parecían venir discutiendo algo muy gracioso.

—Estas jodido hermano. —Dijo Ron junto a Hermione, pasándole el brazo por el cuello al moreno. —Tan enamorado. —Le palmeó la espalda, Harry asintió. —Espero que te hagan sufrir mucho. —Le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien señor Potter. —Saludó Narcisa una vez les dieron alcance. —Le aviso desde ya que tendrá algunas visitas mías. —Le miró inquisitiva y levantó una ceja. —Hasta ahora no se ha ganado la aprobación de la familia…

—Hay poco que puedas hacer estando esos dos unidos. —Dijo Snape, cojeando de una pierna, Draco le abrazó. —Déjales ya mujer.

—Es necesario que sufra un poco. —Dijo Narcissa sin escuchar mucho al profesor. —Además soy recientemente viuda en algo debo dedicar mi tiempo…

— ¿De qué hablas? Papá estaba adentro ayudando en la enfermería. —Dijo Draco soltando a Snape y tomando una de las manos de Harry, quien de inmediato le acercó a su cuerpo.

—El necesita MUCHO espacio con Lupin, así que está oficialmente para todo el mundo mágico muerto, me haré cargo de todos los bienes Malfoy mientras mi esposo se da una temporada de muerto… tal vez más de una. —Alzó una ceja al ver como Lucius y Remus salían muy abrazaditos del castillo. —Aunque también va a tener que pasar las pruebas. —Draco asintió. — ¡Hey! ¡Tú! —Llamó Narcisa a Remus —Aún no apruebo tu relación con el cadáver de mi esposo… así que tendrás que hacer méritos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Lucius. —Hasta donde se… sigo vivo… —Remus se acongojó, y ahí estaba… Su peor temor, Lucius volvería a ser Lord Malfoy y se olvidaría de él.

—Estás muerto Lucius. —Le pasó un documento de defunción. —Así que podrás irte a vivir a ese horrible lugar al que llaman 'manada'. —Le sonrió. —Y unirte… a él. —Miró a Remus. —Y ser feliz… te lo mereces. —Se abrazaron. —Lo que es yo… esperaré un tiempo prudente y me volveré a casar. —Miró a Snape de reojo. —Cuídalos bien. —Dijo a Remus. —No te has librado de mi… iré a verles, Draco sigue siendo mi bebé.

—No pretendo quitarte eso. —Remus por fin pudo sentir como pasaba el nudo por su garganta. —Pero Lucius es totalmente mío. —El rubio se puso todo lo rojo que era posible mientras dejaba a toda su audiencia con una enorme O en los labios, nunca Remus había sido tan abiertamente posesivo, Narcisa alzó una ceja y se agarró del brazo de Severus y ambos volvieron al castillo.

—Ustedes también tienen que visitarnos. —Dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos, ambos le abrazaron.

—Dalo por hecho. —Dijeron ambos, mientras los carruajes comenzaban a moverse rumbo a la manada.

Draco y Harry se subieron al último carruaje junto a Remus y Lucius, los cuatro se quedaron mirando al castillo hasta que se perdió entre el paisaje.

—Pensaste alguna vez que vivirías para este momento. —Draco miraba detenidamente a Harry, el moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa satisfecha y cansada.

—Jamás creí ni remotamente sobrevivir… Que decir de estar contigo… O que Remus y Lucius terminarían siendo pareja. —Miró a los dos hombres que dormían plácidamente acomodados en el asiento frente ellos, Remus casi completamente acostado y Lucius sobre él. —Fue toda una sorpresa… Pensar en lo herido que llegaste a nosotros… Y en cómo se han dado las cosas… —Draco le besó notando que su pareja estaba sobrepasada. —Eres genial.

—Descansa héroe… Ahora te cuido yo.

FIN

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capi final! Espero que les guste, les cuento que subiré algún día de noviembre el epilogo! :)

Besos a todos

Ari


End file.
